


Golden Aegis

by Lordsnugglepants



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Gabriel is a bigger idiot, M/M, Magical Kingdom AU, Prince Gabriel, Slow Burn, Spelltech/Magitech, Violence, jack is an idiot, just dudes being bros, knight jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 81,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordsnugglepants/pseuds/Lordsnugglepants
Summary: Alternate universe in which Gabriel is a prince over a ruling kingdom. Jack is an average farm kid with the chance to be a great magic user, and Gabriel gives him this chance. Through hard work Jack plans to grows up to serve his kingdom as a military magic knight and show his gratitude and devotion to his prince for giving him the opportunity when he was a child. Though his feelings of admiration and respect for the royal may go deeper than he knows.





	1. What Beautiful Magic

Jack concentrated intently as he held his hands out, a small blush of light and fizzling sparks danced in between them. He wanted to make it bigger, he needed to. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply he put everything he had into it and pushed harder, digging deep within himself. The small light and sparks finally condensed into a small ball no bigger than an acorn.

“Jack where are you!?” His father called in the distance. “You better be ready, the king and queen are coming into the town today, it’s gonna be a busy day of sales.”

And just like that the small light he produced fizzled out in an instant. Jack reached for his head as he started to sway, he had used too much energy trying to maintain the spell. Sighing wistfully he brushed off the exhaustion, thankful he didn’t give himself a headache or a nosebleed this time. Jack put on his boots and walked down the stairs to see his father expectantly waiting for him with a large amount of bags and other tools in his arms. 

“Practicing your little tricks as usual I’m guessing?” His father teased as he started to move out the door. 

Jack pouted as his father went through the door. It always rubbed him the wrong way when his father jabbed him about anything that involved the arcane. He wanted to get better and he knew he could, he just needed more time. A warm hand planted itself on his head and gave his hair a quick tousle. 

“Your father doesn’t mean anything by it my dear he’s only having some fun.” His mother said as she came up from behind him give him a quick kiss on his head. “He just doesn’t want you to get distracted from your responsibilities that’s all.”

“But mother I know I can do more. I could show him if I could just get more practice in and possibly go to school I could-” 

Jack’s mother gave him a wistful sigh. “I know my love, but sorcery school is expensive. Not to mention the closest one is rather far away and we need your help here on the farm, maybe when or if we have enough money later.”

Jack gave a crestfallen look as he cast his gaze to the floor knowing fully that he always went through the same song and dance with his parents when it came to this subject. Always the same excuses when it came to him getting a formal education in magic. 

Jack’s mother sensed her son’s disappointment and moved to cup his face in her hands. “C’mon sweetheart don’t worry about it for now, just try to help your father out at the festival and try to have fun for the rest of the day. The royals are here so be sure to stay on your best behavior, don’t do anything to embarrass us.”

“Yes ma’am,” Jack said as he tried his best to perk himself up. 

With that he gave his mother a peck on the cheek and went outside to his father who was loading the caravan with different produce and other items for them to sell at the festival. Jack soon joined his father and prepared the horses. Getting in with his father they soon started their journey for town. 

As they traveled down the long winding road Jack cupped his hands together and closed his eyes trying to focus and gauge how much energy he had. Perhaps he could practice at least one more time before it became too much. He could feel the palms of his hands start to heat up, the faint sparks of energy starting to condense. Taking a small peak he could see the small spark of light in between his palms, it was smaller this time no bigger than a seed. Opening his eyes fully he pushed further and put more energy until it started to grow. The strain was however too much as the ball finally burst before fizzling out completely. 

Jack gasped as he breathed heavily, only now he realized that he was holding his breath the entire time trying to maintain the spell. Something warm and wet started to drip on his hand and lip. Confused he looked down to see his blood all over his fingers as it started to seep under his fingernails, he had given himself a bad nose bleed. Panicking he looked around the caravan, trying to find something to clean himself up. He was soon taken by surprise as his father calmly handed him a few small work cloths all while keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Thought you were gonna explode for a second, you literally started turning colors,” His father said calmly through a yawn. “Isn’t that dangerous if it makes you bleed? Don’t think you should even try to keep practicing if that’s the case.”

“I'm fine honest, I just pushed myself too hard is all,” Jack countered as he wiped his nose and hands. 

“What’s the point of magic if you can’t just do whatever you want with it?” His father asked blandly. 

“Father that’s not how it works.”

“Then how exactly does it work?”

“I would know if I could go to school for it,” Jack grumbled. 

His father let out a sardonic chuckle. “You’re thirteen now and you still haven’t given up on that pipe dream, thought you would have learned by now.”

Jack could feel a lump forming in his throat as his father spoke. “What could they possible teach you at that damn school that's gonna help you out in the real world? As far as I’m concerned magic is damn waste of time not to mention dangerous and the people that invest their time in it are dangerous too.”

Things fell into an awkward silence after that. Jack clenched his fist as he felt his stomach curdle with a bitter sadness. Did his father mean that he was dangerous? A freak perhaps because of his abilities. He didn't know many people that could do magic but the ones he did see came into town and they were few and far between. When they did they were either loved or incredibly hated for the stunts that they pulled. 

“Did you hear me boy?” His father asked gripping his shoulder 

Jack’s attention snapped back to his father who looked somewhat pained and rather hesitant about his next words. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that son, I just don’t want you to get your hopes up too high and be disappointed later. "

“I know father, it’s okay,” Jack said trying to convince himself more than anything else. 

The rest of the ride was silent between the two of them with only the soft murmurs on the dirt road to keep them company. By the time they arrived into town the festival had yet to get into full swing. Many other vendors and attractions had yet to set up fully. After his father had finished the registration for their booth as well as their hours Jack helped him set up shop for the day, unloading all of the produce as well as the sweets and cakes his mother made for sale. 

The rest of the attractions and booths had finish setting up as more and more clientele started to trickle in through the streets. As Jack sat with his father he marveled at some of the booths. Many of them showcasing recent advancements in the fields of science and spell-tech. It allowed normal people to use magic through the use of technology and crystals that held energy. Some of the tools did novel things like heat or chill food while the more practical powered motorized vehicles for faster and cleaner transport.

Jack started to daydream of the wonders that could be produced with the magic and science of the technology. His daydream was soon interrupted as patrons approached their stand and started to look around. 

By the time things had slowed down it was already close to noon. His father allowed him the chance to go into the town square and witness the parade, satisfied with how well things were going and the money that they had earned. The square was bolstered with people waiting for the the royal family to appear. The parade started as exotic animals pranced through the streets, everything ranging from tigers to elephants and small drakes. Gymnast twirled on through the street as an assortment musicians played and marched behind them. Two mages close behind them created brilliant and dazzling lights of different colors. The two created a veil of mist from the falling light in the air. The veil soon parted revealing a spell-tech car with the king and queen who sat and waved at the crowd of people. Looking closer in the back of the car Jack wasn’t surprised to see that their son was not there. Jack hadn’t seen the prince much besides in papers or in passing works of art that were sold in town. He was usually hidden away from the public eye and more often than not surrounded by guards. Jack enjoyed the rest of the parade till it had passed all the way through. With the parade over he made his way through the alley ways of the town to get back to his father to continue to help him with the stand for the rest of the day. 

Stopping for a moment he looked around the alley to make sure that no one was around before extending his arms out and concentrating. He wanted to practice a little more before he had to get back to his father. If he could get better then he could prove that investing his future in sorcery school wasn't a waste of time. Once again he formed a ball of light in the palm of his hands and started to expand it outward trying his best to will it to be bigger and brighter.

“Wow, that’s a pretty rare sight.”

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the voice from behind him. Losing his concentration the orb of light bursted and fizzled out. Jack looked behind him and was surprised to see a young boy. He was slightly taller and older than him. He wore a simple white tunic, black pants and a deep black half-cape with a hood. He casually carried a box of various festival food in one hand with a large fried drumstick in the other. 

“Didn’t mean to startle you,” The boy said through a mouthful of food as he continued to eat. 

Jack looked closer at the young man's face. Looking close at his rich brown skin and even darker curly hair his legs started to wobble as fear and embarrassment gripped him. It was the king and queens young son and prince, Gabriel.

Jack began to stammer and as his mother’s words echoed in his mind. _Don't do anything to embarrass us _.__

__Still shaking Jack made the effort to bow his head only for his legs to slightly give as he instead took a knee. His gaze firmly set on the ground. He could feel himself start to turn red, his face practically burning with shame. Not only did he embarrass himself in front of royalty with his pathetic attempt at magic but he had also made a fool of himself trying to be polite._ _

__His rampant thoughts were interrupted as black boots came into his view. “Are you ok? You’re not like dying or something are you?” The prince asked through drumstick in his mouth, his now free hand extended to help Jack up._ _

__Jack scrambled back and got up putting distance between the two of them. “No, I’m sorry my liege, I mean…I mean, I didn’t mean to, I-”_ _

__“Woah, woah, take a breath and calm down, you’re actually going to hurt yourself if you keep it up,” Gabriel said as he dumped his now finished drumstick back in the box. “If anything I was interrupting you.”_ _

__Gabriel continued to rummage through his pack of food, taking out a small box of candies of various colors. “Don’t let me get in the way, just keep doing what you were doing. I was actually enjoying your little practice session kid.”_ _

__Jack fumbled as he continued to looked down at his feet, unable to meet the other young man's gaze. “I wasn’t really practicing, … I mean well, I’m not very good at magic, I can’t really do much.”_ _

__“C’mon I bet you’re great, this has been like the most interesting part of my day,” Gabriel mused as he flick picked a piece of candy in the air and caught it with his mouth before moving back into Jack’s space. “I’m really curious to see.”_ _

__

__Jack continued to squirm before shakily extending his hands out again and doing his best to reach out to the energy in his body. The ball of light started to form in his hands but it was even less refined than it usually was. It shook and undulated violently as Jack tried to keep it together. He hated having an audience whenever he tried to use magic. He remembered the first time he tried to show his parents he had abilities only to disappoint them when nothing appeared. They thought it was just the silly wild imagination of a young child. It had taken him close to a few years to actual develop something for them to believe him and they still weren't impressed._ _

__Jack took a chance and stole a peek at Gabriel’s face only to regret it immediately seeing him look at the contents of his magic with a large amount of intensity and interest. Feeling his concentration waver the orb completely vanished. Jack dropped his arms and looked expectantly at the young prince, waiting for him to say something, anything._ _

__“Wow, you were right,” Gabriel said as he stuffed three more pieces of candy in his mouth. “That was pretty sloppy, terrible even.”_ _

__Jacks heart felt like it had plummeted in his stomach as the words left the princes mouth. His shoulders slumped as his gaze once again fell to the floor as did his best to fight the tears that were threatening to spill over from his eyes. At this point he knew his father was right. Investing in magic was a waste of time if even royalty told him he deplorable at it._ _

__“Hey kid answer me this, do you go to a magic school or have an instructor?”_ _

__Jack kept his head down. “No”_ _

__“Do you have any tomes or books to guide you?”_ _

__“No,” Jack could feel himself grow more embarrassed and uncomfortable with each passing second._ _

__“Do you have parents with magic to help you?”_ _

__“You're just trying to make me feel bad at this point,” Jack seethed before covering his mouth as he realized that he had talked back to a member of the royal family._ _

__“With a response like that I’m assuming that the answer is no,” Gabriel said casually finishing the rest of his candy. “But with all of this in mind now and putting those factors in play then what you just did was actually impressive if not near impossible.”_ _

__Jack slowly dropped his hands from his mouth from the young princes words. “Wha...What?”_ _

__“You heard what I said,” Gabriel continued as he rummaged for more snacks before giving Jack his full attention. “It’s even more impressive considering that your origin is probably photomancy, that's a pretty difficult and rare discipline of magic. Not many mages invest their time into it."_ _

__“I don’t understand,” Jack tilted his head a he tried to wrap his head around the conversation and the terminology being thrown at him._ _

__

__“Well how should I explain it? Actually it’s probably better if I just show you,” Gabriel said as he licked his finger of the leftover residue. “You got like a napkin or something? My hands are kinda gross from earlier."_ _

__Jack robotically handed Gabriel one of the clean rags he kept from his father earlier. He was starting to question if any of this was real or not, or if Gabriel was even a real person. He wasn’t normal by a long shot, he had already made that perfectly clear._ _

__“We magic users have the capability to even use it due to our ability to passively absorb the etherium that exists all around us and convert it into energy,” Gabriel said as he cupped his hands together. “This energy can then be shaped by us the user.” In an instant a fireball appeared, it blazed a brilliant red as it danced and flickered in his hands._ _

__“You can do magic?” Jack marveled at Gabriel’s effortless display in the palm of his hand._ _

__“I wouldn’t be judging yours if I couldn’t do it myself. Not many people outside the castle really know I can.” Gabriel let out a wistful sigh as the flame danced in his hand. “Then again I’m not allowed to leave the castle often so it doesn’t really matter.”, Jack watched Gabriel as the light of the fire glowed across his face, his smile remained but there was something sad reflected in his eyes._ _

__“Magic is an expansive creature with many bodies of studies and ways to handle it,” Gabriel said as the flame fizzled into steam before turning into a vapor of water. “It can be overwhelming at times.” He then manipulated the vapor cloud as it grew darker and dense and made small crackles before small arcs of electricity sparked from his palms. “But for some reason, whether from the etherium stream or the very nature of our personal biology, every mage has a talent in a particular study or element and that is an origin.”_ _

__Jack looked on at Gabriel’s hands as the small storm that swirled under his control until the energy condensed into a dark, black smokey orb. Wisp of smoke ebbed and rolled off the ball in lazy puffs. There was something strangely beautiful about its dark nature that Jack couldn’t entirely put his finger on. He was snapped back to reality as Gabriel closed his hands and dissipated the spectacle he had created. He refocused on the young heir face to find it somewhat solemn and controlled._ _

__“Some mages can go their whole lives without figuring out their origin if its rare enough but typically the first thing you cast untrained is it and yours just so happens to be light,” Gabriel mused as he studied Jack like a science experiment. “You’re either the luckiest or most unfortunate guy to get something so rare and so hard to actually put in practical practice. At the rate your going it would take years for you to even be halfway decent.”_ _

__“Thankfully I am a generous heir and will help you to be at least adequate. Doesn't that sound great?” Gabriel said giving a dramatic flair with his hands. “Gimme your hands, I'm going to help you cast the spell by acting as a conduit and providing you a little bit of my energy.”_ _

__“I … I don’t think that's appropriate given your status.”_ _

__Gabriel could only roll his eyes as he snatched Jack’s hands in his. “Don’t do that it’s annoying, I’m royalty not a damn god. I get enough of that shit at the castle.”_ _

__“ Sorry,” Jack said in earnest as he looked at Gabriel's hands over his. His middle finger on his right hand had a tattoo of a symbol he didn’t recognize as well as a ring with a deep black gemstone. As he looked at the left hand he saw more rings, a bright blue gem rested on his pinky and a red one on his index._ _

__“The main problem I noticed while you were casting is that you’re trying to force the spell out as fast as possible and using a lot of energy to do it,” Gabriel said as he moved his hands under Jack’s. “When you cast something don’t think of it as creating something out of nothing, you’re shaping and nurturing it into existence. Really feel the energy that's flowing in your body and into your hands to the tips of your fingers. Have that energy meld and concentrate together in a steady stream to create the thing you want.”_ _

__Jack simply nodded as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Try to picture what light looks a feels like to you, it's easier if you visualize it in your head as thread spinning and wrapping to form a ball,” Gabriel continued._ _

__Jacks brows furrowed as he tried to picture it in his head. He painted a mental image of the sun on his face, the warmth he felt from it. He then took that warmth and let it swirl and spin around him, let it envelope him. He then let the energy flow through his body and it felt different this time. He could actually sense it move through him to the destination of his hands. He wasn’t just exerting a lot of force like he usually was, he felt like he was actually creating something this time._ _

__“Hey kid open your eyes,” Gabriel said with amusement dancing in his voice._ _

__Jack cracked his eyes open before they went full blown wide at the sight before him. A large ball of light the size of his head floated before him. Not only was it larger than all of his previous attempts but it was more intricate and solid than before. He could see shimmering threads of energy the concentrated in its center as its incandescence pulsed and radiated warmth._ _

__“Congrats you did it without my help too,” Gabriel said as he raised his hands and wiggled them in front of Jack. “Didn’t even have to provide you with the energy.”_ _

__At the mention of energy Jack felt too drained but still tried to maintain the orb. His face started to contort as he tried to push what little strength he had left before Gabriel grabbed his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze._ _

__“Stop, now,” Gabriel ordered. Jack felt himself squirm under his stern gaze as he let the spell end. It was probably the only time that he felt like Gabriel was exerting his authority._ _

__“Never try to force a spell when you don't have the equipment, energy or resources to do so. Try to keep it going and it’ll consume you, it will tear your body apart in the most painful ways till you die.”_ _

__Gabriel squeezed his shoulder tighter forcing him to look up at him, there was something somewhat sad behind his eyes. “Do you understand?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__Gabriel sighed before relaxing his features as they returned back to the usual lazy and disarming smile. “Good.”_ _

__“You actually catch on quick, maybe there's hope for you yet,” Gabriel said as he gave Jack a solid punch on the shoulder. “You don't have much in terms of reserve in energy though.”_ _

__Gabriel looked down at his hand before tugging at the pinky finger that held his blue ring. He strained as he tried to pull it off to no avail. Jack watched as Gabriel mumbled curses under his breath as continued to try to pull the ring off before finally giving up._ _

__“You don’t act like most royals do you?” Jack asked curiously._ _

__

__Gabriel could only let out a sardonic laugh. “So I’ve been told.”_ _

__Letting out a frustrated growl Gabriel extended his hand out and closed his eyes. A dark aura surrounded his hand, his pinky finger twitched and writhed before it seemingly turned into a wisp of dark tendrils and smoke. The ring passed through where his pinky was before dropping to the ground. Gabriel opened his eyes and furrowed his brows further as his pinky started to reconstitute itself to its original form. Taking his time he flexed the digit to make sure it was working as intended._ _

__“Damn it I still need to work on that, took way too long to transmute,” Gabriel complained as he picked up the ring a wiped it in his cape. “But anyway here, I think this color suits you better than me anyway.”_ _

__Jack looked down stunned at the ring before looking at Gabriel. “What am I supposed to do with this?”_ _

__“Wear it of course, you can store energy in gemstones. This way you can practice more often and strengthen your reserve, use your energy more efficiently too,” Gabriel said as he literally reach into his cape as if it had depth. He continued to rummage through it before he pulled out a small book and handed it to Jack as well. “Basic spell book for you to practice with, its for beginners so it shouldn’t be too hard for you to understand. It will go over how to use the gem properly as well.”_ _

__Jack warily looked at Gabriel. “Why?”_ _

__“Well I honestly don’t need it at this point, I only had it on hand to review for testing from my instructor, you need it more than I do.”_ _

__“No… No I mean why are you helping me like this?”_ _

__In that moment Gabriel looked at Jack incredulously, as if he asked the most idiotic question possible. “Magic is an amazing and spectacular thing, why would I not want to share it?”_ _

__Jack wasn’t sure but he started to feel a warm bloom of approval in his chest, a pure sense of admiration at Gabriel’s simple sentence. Gabriel was an alien creature to him a this point, like the fae his mother told him about in bedtime stories when he was younger. Yet here he was in front of him, vulgar, pushy and proud. More importantly he was kind, just kind for the sake of being kind._ _

__“Plus I may not be king yet but I will be. I’d be a pretty shitty ruler if I didn’t care about my subjects, gotta make mother and father proud,” Gabriel mused as he gave Jack a wink._ _

__“Why aren’t you with them anyway, and hiding in an ally of all places?” Jack inquired as he skimmed through the pages of the spellbook, its pages filled with different diagrams and instructions._ _

__Gabriel snorted as he picked his box of food back up and settled himself next to Jack. “Yeah parades and conferences aren’t really my thing but I do like festival food, it’s honestly incredible. As to why I’m in a alley, my parents don’t like me going out in public by myself or for anything for that matter without bodyguards. Those overgrown babysitters would never let me have any fun."_ _

__“Aren’t you scared of getting caught?”_ _

__Gabriel could only laugh loudly at Jack’s honest concern. He rested an arm on top of Jack’s head trying to catch his balance between his fit of laughter. “You’re pretty funny kid, you got a name?”_ _

__Jack somewhat squirmed under the weight of the taller boy, unused to the familiarity that Gabriel displayed._ _

__“Oh yeah it’s-”_ _

__Jack was interrupted as heard the soft hoots of an owl, looking up he saw pure black bird fly overhead as it swooped down and perched itself on the young princes shoulder. It was rather large for a barn owl and had very intelligent red eyes that were only accentuated by it's pale white face. It stared Jack down curiously as Gabriel did, watching him intently. It nipped playfully at Gabriel’s hair before coming close to his ear, almost as if it was whispering._ _

__Gabriel’s eyes went wide as he started panic and raising his shoulders in an anxious frenzy, nearly knocking the bird off. “Shit they’re coming back already. Why didn’t you say something sooner damn it!?”_ _

__Gabriel frantically took out a small totem and a piece of chalk from the inside of his cape. He then hastily started to draw a circle and symbols around him, the bird shuffling on his shoulders as he did so._ _

__Jack looked at him confused as Gabriel hastily continued to draw. “Is everything -”_ _

__“Whelp kid it’s been fun but I have to go before I actually do get caught. Mother and father are on their way back sooner than expected, if I don’t beat them back they’ll be no heir to the throne, if you know what I mean. Azrael, if you would.”_ _

__Upon his command the bird fluttered from Gabriel's shoulders to his wrist and perched there as he set the totem down at the end of the circle. Gabriel then stood and pressed his forehead to the owls and began to chant._ _

__“Guide my footsteps to the passage within passages, grant me access to the space in between and walk amongst the shadows.” The small effigy started to burn in a dark flame, the smoke that rose from it turned a murky black and started to surround the circle. “Meld me into the shadows, shape me into the shadows and pass through the gate.”_ _

__The circle started to flare with the same black energy, the smoke started to condense and form a dome, the lower half of Gabriel's body was already obscured._ _

__“Hey I meant what I said before, you’re actually halfway decent, you could even be even be a great mage given enough time.”_ _

__“I...I ..but,” Jack sputtered as he looked on at the mastery of magic that Gabriel displayed._ _

__

__“Promise, as your prince promise me that you’ll do your best. I wouldn’t give you that ring and spellbook if I didn’t believe in you. When the time comes maybe you'll become a great mage. Once you do, come back to me and show me all the things that you’ve learned.”_ _

__Jack stared at him as the bubble had nearly engulfed him, his expression was earnest and almost vulnerable, he truly did believe in him. “I promise,” Jack declared trying to sound as confident as possible._ _

__Gabriel simply smiled as the dome fully engulfed him and the owl. “Then my first real order as a royal is a memorable one.”_ _

__The bubble of black smoke darkened further until it finally solidified over the circle entirely. After a moment it engulfed itself in black flames nearly making Jack scream out in surprise and terror. The flames die out and the dome practically crumbles in pieces with Gabriel gone, the only thing left as evidence are the scorch marks of the burned chalk and a single feather from the owl._ _

__Jack is frozen for a moment, he looks down at his hands to see them shaking terribly. The ring and spellbook in his hands felt heavy, almost to the point of burdensome. Heavy with the possibilities and future it offered, as well as the promise he just made. He continued to stand there for what felt like an eternity until he remembers his father. He stumbles out of the ally in a daze and pockets the ring and the book, hiding any evidence of the encounter._ _

__

__His father gives him a huff before questioning him where he’s been. Jack gives the excuse of losing track of time at a few of the stands. His father accepts the lie and doesn’t question him any further. The rest of the time passes in a blur for Jack, all throughout the rest of the day his thumbs over the ring and book in his pocket. _It was real it, it actually happened, he was real_.__

____He and his father eventually make it home with their mother waiting for them and Jack makes a beeline for his room, making the excuse that he’s tired. Jack locks himself away and starts to read, Gabriel was right when he said it was simple, everything was laid out for him in black and white. Where magic came from and its origins, the invisible energy force of the etherium that was all around them as well as some information on the fae. Jack lost himself in its wonders as he continued to read until he was startled by his father who had requested him to go to bed._ _ _ _

____Jack soon snuffed out the lights in his room and crawled into bed. He rolled the ring on his fingers with one hand and held the spellbook close to his chest with the other as he laid in the dark. Taking breath he gripped it tight in his hands before finally putting it on his ring finger. He felt a sharp surge all throughout his body as the ring faintly glowed in the dark before dimming down. Extending his hand out Gabriel’s advice echoed through his mind, he repeated it to himself like a mantra as he created the ball of light. Squeezing his hand he condensed it and made it smaller, doing his best to get a feel for the energy he was putting into it and reserving as much as possible._ _ _ _

____Bringing the orb closer he burrowed under his blanket and continued to read under the light he had created. He was determined to keep his promise, he was determined to do his best but most of all to make sure that he could see Gabriel once more and properly thank him for the chance that he gave Jack._ _ _ _


	2. Broken Clocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He runs toward the future while looking back to a memory, steadfast and strong and ever so blindly devoted

Jack breathed deeply as he continued to meditate, letting out a steady stream of energy throughout his whole body as he continued to strengthen the depths of his reserve. He could feel it getting stronger, deeper. He reached out with his mind and body as he felt the etherium stream all around him, its weight washed over him as he took careful care not to be consumed by its might.

“Jack you in he- by the old Gods! Damn it boy you’re too bright can you turn that down?” Jack’s father said as he opened up the door to the barn. 

Jack opened his eyes and looked sheepishly at his father. Three large orbs of light surrounded Jack as they circled in a constant orbit, while Jack emitted a steady bright aura of light around him. “Sorry father, didn’t mean to blind you,” Jack joked as he started to descend to the ground, ending his meditation session. Uncrossing his legs he planted his feet firmly with the orbs of light still circling him. Pressing his hands together he took another deep breath before slowly exhaling. As he did the orbs of light slowly dissipated. As they did the particles they left behind turned into small ethereal butterflies before they all but fizzled out a bursted in golden particles before fading.

“I know you hate it when I interrupt your meditation but you’re gonna be late with your headmaster if you don’t start getting ready.”

“Thanks, I probably would have lost track of time if you hadn’t said something.”

“Still find it hard to believe you’re the same kid with poor posture that could barely make a spark without passing out,” Jack’s father said as he closed the distance between them. 

Jack sighed as he rolled his eyes. “Father do you always have to bring that up? My slouching wasn’t even that bad.”

Jack’s father only laughed as he squeezed his son’s shoulder. “Don’t say this often but I’m real proud you, should have been more supportive of you when you were younger.”

“Father please don’t, you were just trying to look out for me,” Jack said trying to comfort his father. He could see that he was starting to get choked up, it was a regular occurrence with both his parents since he had graduated from sorcery school. 

Jack’s father let out a gruff cough before trying to recompose himself. “Sorry, you’ll have to pardon this old fool. Go get ready and eat, you’re mother has already made breakfast.”

“Yes sir,” Jack said as he headed to the main house .

Jack opened the back door to the kitchen to find his mother calmly sipping her coffee as she read the morning paper. A large spread of eggs, bacon and ham laid out before Jack. Just as he was about to dive in his mother flicked his forehead without even glancing from her paper. “Wash your hands first,” She stated blandly as she continued to read. Jack simply grumbled and complied before returning to the table and eating.

“Your father and I have packed your bag for you. Are you sure that's all you need, it's seems so sparse.”

“The hand book said that I wouldn’t need to bring much, they would provide me with most of my clothing, I just have to bring basic necessities.”

“Well alright, just make sure you have your underwear and your toothbrush and-”

“And on that note of embarrassment, I am going to check my bags and make sure that I have everything,” Jack said as he got up from the table, kissing his mother on the cheek before climbing the stairs. 

His mother only giggled as Jack headed to his room. Looking through his bag that rested on his bed he made sure he had his toothbrush, toiletries and his paperwork. Doing one more look around he touched the entirety of his room, taking it in as much as possible. Committing as much as he could to memory, he would miss this place. The nights he would spend studying late in secret, the potions and enchanted items he made for the towns people for money to pay for school and support the farm. 

Finishing his look around he went to his study desk and opened a drawer. Digging through the piles of scrolls and parchment papers. Reaching the bottom of the drawer he came upon a sigil on the wood. Lightly touching his middle and index to his lips he started to recite an incantation. 

“You are a good lock, you are my lock. I am the silver tongue that will unbind you. Be at ease and share your secrets to me,” Jack said before he pressed his fingers to the sigil. Twisting his fingers against the sigil as if it were key it glowed for a moment before making a clicking sound. Grabbing the edges of the wooden panel he removed it as he smiled at the contents inside the compartment. 

Within it rested and worn old spellbook and a blue ring. Picking up the ring he gently rubbed it between his fingers. Moving it closer to his pinky he gently glided it around the digit . His fingers were too big for the ring now, they had been for years. Jack rifled through another drawer and got a piece of thread. Enchanting it, the string snaked around the ring and made a necklace, ensuring it would never break. Putting it around his neck he grabbed the book and held it to his chest, closing his eyes he ran his fingers against the spine. This book was the very reason he was here now, the reason he was able to go to magic school, support his family. The reason he would be able to keep his promise. 

“I will keep my word to you my prince, I swear it,” Jack said as he clutched the book tighter to him. Jack tucked his necklace under shirt and put the spellbook in his bag before heading downstairs to his parents. He bid them farewell before getting into his car. He was lucky that he was able to buy a used one so cheap after helping a spell-tech merchant with his insomnia problem. Being a mage truly did have its perks sometimes. Starting his car he began his ride to school, Selity school for the Arcane .  
\-------  
“I would be more than happy to sponsor you for a scholarship if money is the problem Jack,” The headmaster said as she reviewed Jack’s file.

“Thank you but I looked into it and even with a sponsorship I don’t think I would be able to help my family and pay for my studies in a higher school of sorcery. I was barely able to finish here given the circumstances,” Jack admitted in earnest. 

The headmaster sighed as she looked over Jack’s track record and papers. “Tis a shame, you would have made an excellent magister. The magic military is dangerous, are you truly sure you want to do this?” 

“The magic military still provides its knights with education in the arts, I won’t slack. I already have gone through basic training, my mind is set,” Jack said matter of factly. 

“See to it that you don’t get yourself killed you’re one of our brightest students, and I mean that both figuratively and literally my dear boy,” The headmaster smiled at him as she signed off on Jack’s approval and request paper. 

Jack returned her smile as she handed him his paperwork. “Rest assured headmaster that I won’t die. there’s something important that I need to do.” With that the headmaster bid Jack farewell and he left the school grounds, his hands tingling with excitement. He was so close to the coming days of the rest of his life. 

Jack then met his parents at the station and bid them farewell before boarding his train. His mother and father were both in tears by the time he arrived. He took both of them in his arms and held them close doing his best not to weep himself. 

“Guys I’ll be fine I promise. And you’ll be fine without me as well. I left detailed instructions on how to use and repair the enchantments, wards and spell-tech items in the house. I don’t know if they’ll have a viewing mirror that I can use but I’ll write as often as possible. I’ll also send money when I get my first pay.”

His mother could only laugh through her sobs as continued to hug her son. “Listen to him my dear, twenty years old and he’s already taking care of us.”

“He’s grown into a fine young man,” His father said as he patted Jack on the back.

Their little group hug was interrupted as the train signaled that it was near time to depart. With that Jack handed over the keys of his car to his father and made his way onto the train. As it departed Jack waved to his parents and watched them as the station grew smaller and smaller. He continued to stare out to the window till the station and his parents were completely out of his sights. 

Jack propped his chin in his hands as he rested his arm on the window of the train as he looked out to the green rushing landscape. He could already feel himself missing home, closing his eyes he tried to calm himself as he listened to the rhythm of the tracks, concentrated on the thrum of the train as he felt it reverberate through his body. Taking his hand he felt for the ring under his shirt. It stilled his uneasy feelings of leaving home as he remembered the reason why he was doing this. Feeling drained from the activities of the day Jack made himself comfortable in his chair and drifted to sleep.  
By the time Jack awoke they docked at the station, the sun was at its zenith. Getting off the train Jack looked through his paperwork to follow the instructions on his registration form to get to the facility. Reaching the grounds he surprised to see so many mages. The magic military wasn’t for the faint of heart, it paid well but it was dangerous all the same. The training was brutal and many weren’t equipped to handle the physical mandations of it sometimes. One of the first things that Jack learned in his studies that a mage needed to be sound both physically and mentally to truly be great, however many got caught up in the latter and ignored the former.

As Jack walked through the registration room he was slightly intimidated by the other candidates. Most were dressed in rather expensive and odd clothing, others looked extremely rough and dangerous and bore strange symbols and tattoos on their skin. Some talked in hushed tones and whispers as they showed off their talents, sharing secrets to one another. Jack looked down at his work boots, faded brown pants and plain white shirt . Feeling somewhat embarrassed he made himself small as he approached the front desk. 

“Excuse me, I’m here to turn in my registration forms and my approval papers,” Jack mumbled out nervously. 

The man at the desk boredly looked at Jack for a handful of seconds before reaching his hand out. “Papers please.”

Jack complied and handed over his papers. Glancing behind him he saw some of the mages snickering and laughing. Were they laughing at him? Did his nervousness show? He could feel himself getting more self conscious by the second.

“Sir you’re missing your A-R form we can’t accept your application,” The man at the desk said through a yawn. 

Jack looked panicked, he was already looking through his pack. “I could have sworn that I-”

“Relax man I’m joking. Look, I see a lot of your type roll through here, nervous and scared. If you don’t ease up you’re gonna be back here within a week or two I promise.”, the man said as he handed back Jack his stamped and approved forms. “Relax try to make a friend or something and you’ll make it.”

Jack only dumbly nodded as he grabbed the papers and went to the next line. They looked through his papers before standing him in front of a mirror and took his picture. Within a few minutes he was handed an I.D.

Jack frowned slightly at his picture seeing that he had blinked in the middle of it but the slight disappointment was soon overshadowed by excitement as he read the I.D. card. _M.K Provisional Unit Jack Morrison- 1865-76._

Jack finally sat in the waiting area with the rest of the mages as he held his new card. His attention was soon grabbed as a M.K knight called everyone that was registered to follow him out of the building towards the back. As he moved through the crowd he bumped into a young man. Jack noticed that he had caused him to drop his pack and grabbed it for him. 

“Excuse me I’m sorry, wasn’t watching myself,” Jack said as he handed the man his pack. 

The man gave him a stunning smile as he waved Jack’s apology off, the jewelry on his hands giving a jingle as he did. “It’s no trouble friend.”

He remembered the desk helpers words about making friends and calming down. He needed to make sure he survived through training and he had to admit that having a friend would dispel some of his anxiety. This was a perfect opportunity.

“There are so many mages here from all over. May I ask where you hail from?” Jack inquired as he handed him the pack as he gave a warm smile. 

The man reached for the pack and clutched the strap in his hand. “Damerel, I’m sure you’ve heard of it.” Jack couldn't help but notice a hint of smugness as he mentioned the name. The city was close to the kingdom of Lerith itself, many of the rich and well off congregated there.

“Yes I have, I’m from Cerid, it’s a little smaller but-” Jack trailed of as the man jerked his pack away from him before quirking an eyebrow up at him. As if the mention of the town was taboo.

“Excuse me I just remembered that I forgot something important from a colleague further ahead,” The man said as he whipped around on his heel, his jewelry clanging loudly as he stepped away.

Jack looked on as the man disappeared into the crowd. Looking around for a moment he swiftly put a hand close to his mouth and blew a breath and smelled it. Jack mulled over what he could have done wrong. His self evaluation was interrupted as he heard a snicker behind him. 

“We only make up ten percent of the population and bastards like that have the audacity to act all high and mighty because of status, guess comradery don’t mean much even amongst your own kind.” Jack looked behind him to see a young man, he was almost as tall as Jack but somewhat lanky. A large cavalier hat adorned his head and he wore a simple loose grey shirt and black pants and boots, a crooked grin graced his tan features. He looked somewhat young to be signing up for the magic military of all things. “I’m sure your breath is fine by the way,” The young man said through a chortle as he fell into pace with Jack. 

Jack could feel his ears heat with slight embarrassment at being caught. “Didn’t think status would be such a big deal considering we’ll all have to work together soon.”

The young man could only snort as he continued to walk with Jack. “Not all the people here are assholes, but you’d be surprised by the amount of dirty looks you’ll get if you didn’t go to a prestigious sorcery school or have a fancy sponsorship. Just glad to see another normal face among some of these pompous peacocks.”

“Same, it can be a little intimidating, a lot of them dress pretty loud,” Jack said as he extended his hand out to the young man. “My name is Jack Morrison by the way, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The young man looked down at Jack’s hand before giving a smirk and taking the handshake. “Jesse McCree at your service,” He said as he took off his hat revealing his wild brown hair before placing it back.

“At the risk of making a fool of myself, may I ask where you hail from?” Jack inquired somewhat cautiously.

“The good old shithole of Ecrin. No better place to get robbed or run into the most unsavory of characters but its home, well was home. Also no better reason to take this job with how much it pays,” Jesse said as he puffed out his chest with a devilish grin.

Jack couldn’t help but smile at the display of bravado, his attitude reminded him of Gabriel, if anything Jesse was probably close to his age when they first met. “Makes sense, I need to make the money myself to support my family back home, not to mention I’m more than happy to escape life on the farm. Everything just kinda stagnates there.” 

Jesse let out a half hearted laugh at Jack’s words. “I can understand the sentiment in that, wanting to do something worthwhile with your time. You’re pretty ok, plus us regular folk have to stick together,” Jesse said as he pointed to a women with a large snake wrapping around her head. 

Jack laughed and Jesse joined him in his amusement. He could feel himself starting to relax now that he had someone he could talk to, someone that he could actually relate to a bit. 

“What’s your origin if you don’t mind me asking?” Jesse inquired. 

“Oh it’s nothing too special,” Jack said as he produced a small ball of light in the palm of his hand. 

Jesse looked in awe as he marveled at Jack’s magic. “You sly devil, you got one of the rarest origins, bet you can do all sorts of fancy stuff with it.”

Jack lowered his head in an attempt to hide his blush of embarrassment at the compliment. “ No.. not really. More of the advanced arts I never learned at my institution, they were either too complex or dangerous for me to practice without guidance from someone with the same origin. I would have had to go to a higher college to learn such things,” Jack said as he returned his focus to Jesse. “What about your origin?”

Jesse looked around for a moment before spotting the man that had snubbed Jack earlier and pointed at him. “Wanna see something funny?”

Jack only tilted his head in confusion as he wondered what Jesse was up to. “Sure?”

With that Jesse snickered before stomping the heel of his boot harshly against the ground. As he did the ground beneath started to crack in a jagged line as it crept toward its target. Moments later the rude gentlemen ahead tripped over with an ungraceful thud and a shrill cry. His jewelry clanging as he surveyed the area searching for the perpetrator of his embarrassment. 

Jack looked to Jesse who was in near tears trying to hold in his laughter. “What did you do to him?”

“You’ll see once we get up there,” Jesse said wiping the tears from his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. 

Sure enough when they got up the path Jack saw a large rock protruding from the ground that the ground. He marveled at Jesse for a moment who was doing his best to look coy and innocent. “Geomancy,” Jack surmised. 

“Correction, one of the best geomancers and dispellers you will ever meet,” Jesse proclaimed with a wide grin on his face. 

Jack’s joy wavered for a moment at the mention of the dispelling. “You mean with curses and hexes?”

“Of course, what else would I be dispelling? Besides enchantments I guess.”

“I mean isn’t that dangerous? Those things are terrifying, some are even worse than death itself I’ve heard,” Jack whispered. 

“They can be if you don’t know what you’re doing, lucky for me I have an unfair advantage,” Jesse said as he tapped next to his right eye.

Before Jack could inquire further by what he meant he realized that they had reached their destination. It was a simple dome building with eight wide short pillars surrounding it. Each pillar contained a large spell-tech crystal in it, they all radiated a faint blue light as they pulsed with energy. With everyone gathered inside a woman with long jet black hair and brown skin stood in front of them, her expression a mix between bored and watchful. 

She wore long black boots, blue pants, white shirt and blue tailcoat blazer with gold buttons, the Lerith crest of an owl with a willow branch in its talons adorned the lapel and right arm of her blazer. She surveyed the mages before scribbling in her notepad with a gloved hand before giving them her full attention. Two Lerith officers in the same uniform stood at either of her sides. 

“My name is Satya Vaswani and I will be your guide to the main household castle for the Lerith kingdom where you will be serving,” She said as she walked around the room. “We will be traveling via teleportation, not only is this meant to expedite travel time but it is also meant to test how sound your bodies as well as your minds are in terms of passing through the etherium stream.”

Jack looked around and saw some of the mages look at each other and talked in hushed tones somewhat nervously. Teleportation was difficult as it was, mass teleportation required spell-tech a lot of knowledge and the ability to convert three dimensional to eleventh dimensional space and back. Not many people could do it and the techmaturgy as a whole was extremely advanced. Jack thought back to when Gabriel effortlessly pulled it off as a mere child, it was truly a sight when it was done correctly. 

“I can see that a few of you are nervous but rest assured that I am in charge of the calculation and will bring order where there is none to this process. However if you truly are that skeptical then you are more than welcome to leave," Satya said as she quirked an eyebrow toward the crowd.

The room fell dead silent. Within a handful of moments a few mages filed out of the room, one of them being the rude gentleman from earlier. Satya simply smirked before turning away from the crowd and moving to a terminal set to the side of the room. 

“Such a lack of faith, then again I suppose this is a good way to separate those who are ready to take on the responsibility of this profession and those who are not. After all teleportation used to be a lot rougher not too long ago,” Satya said as she took off the glove of her left hand revealing a spell-tech prosthetic hand. A few more mages left and Satya could only let out a chortle as they did.

“Once you are fully trained you’ll be called to do rather unpleasant and dangerous things. The point of me doing this is not to scare you but to caution you. This is merely a stepping stone and you’d best remember this in your future endeavors,” Satya explained as she walked to a panel behind her and pressed on it. The center of the room shuttered as the floor gave way to reveal a staircase. Satya and the officers walked toward it and ushered the other mages to do the same.

They all followed her down the staircase to reveal a very large spacious room underground. It’s walls and floor were the same lustrous sky blue as the Lerith officer uniforms, the ceiling was a very bright white. A large skeleton of a magic circle sat at the center of the room, large enough to fit at least a thousand people.

“Hey buddy you nervous at all? This is some pretty intense shit,” Jesse whispered to Jack.

“It’s honestly a bit terrifying actually, a student at my school lost a leg just trying to teleport himself a few feet,” Jack said somewhat regretting it as he noticed Jesse go a little pale. “What about you? How are you holding up?”

Jesse snorted and gave a crooked grin. “I bet she’s full of hot air, I ain’t worried.”

Jack looked down at Jesse’s hands and legs to see that they were shaking slightly, his brows furrowed slightly at the sight. On the off chance that it was a bad invasion of personal space considering they just met Jack firmly placed a hand on Jesse’s shoulder and the other in his hand. He couldn’t help but notice that Jesse’s hands had broken out into somewhat of a cold sweat.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be with you the whole time I promise,” Jack reassured.

Jesse looked at Jack surprised for a moment before softening his expression. He then squeezed Jacks hand back for comfort before letting go. Jesse then brought his hat low over his face to hide his embarrassment. “Thanks I appreciate it, just don’t go making a habit of invading a man’s personal space without permission.”

Jack simply smiled and returned his hands to his side. “I’ll keep that in mind, sorry.”

“We will now do a headcount so that I may begin calculations, Officers Finch and Geralds if you would please,” Satya said as she fiddled with the terminal. 

The officers in question had everyone line up and counted them all three times. One counted and checked the others count and vice versa. “Total number is 345 Ms. Vaswani.”

Sataya simply nodded as she began to push a series of buttons on a terminal, after taking several moments to go over what she had input she pulled a lever. The ceiling above shook and groaned before it pulled away revealing a large amount of metal arms. The arms started to slowly descend from the ceiling, as Jack looked closer he noticed that each arm held a piece of chalk within their clamps. Upon descending to the floor they all swiftly got to work as they started to fill in the magic circle with great speed and detail. Jack watched in awe as he tried to keep up their moments. 

They finally started to slow down as they finished their job before they ascended back to the ceiling and the panels slid back in their place. The officers reviewed the circle themselves, checking for any crossed lines or miscalculations. Satisfied they saluted at Vaswani and took a place at the terminal with her.

“All of you please step into the circle, be sure that you are not standing on the edges. Which honestly shouldn’t be too hard considering how big it is and how few of you there are, but there’s always that one person,” Saytya grumbled with a note of irritation in her voice. “Regardless, do your best to follow instructions please.”

Everyone stepped into the circle and awaited further instruction. “Teleporter is now online, try to relax , you may feel a slight pinch but it will pass. The process will go by a lot sooner if you close your eyes.”

Satya then pulled one more lever, as she did the ground started to shake as the circle started to flare up with a blue light. Jack could feel a high concentration of etherium in the atmosphere , they were practically swathed in it at this point. Soon Jack noticed that his feet weren’t touching the ground, it was only a few inches but as he turned he saw that neither Jesse nor the rest of the mages were on the ground either. 

The inner parts of the circle grew brighter to almost a violent degree. Remembering Vaswani’s words Jack breathed deeply and closed his eyes. Soon he felt a heat all around him and before he could even question the source it felt like he was swept in a violent tide before being sent skywards. 

One thing Jack took note of is that it didn’t feel like a pinch but more of a stretching sensation. He felt as if his whole body was being stretched further and further until finally being turned into brittle particles that were scattered to the wind. Jack tried to open his eyes but he couldn’t. Instead his senses were assaulted with a menagerie of different sensations, he felt like he was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. 

In an instant everything stopped as if he was in the middle of a dead ocean with no wind. The calm was interrupted as the violent tide washed ever him again and he felt like he was being pulled back down. He felt a terrible pressure as the force pulled him, he started to get the feeling back in his body as if it was reconstituting itself from the bottom up.

Then in an instant he felt solid ground beneath his feet once more. Jack tried to open his eyes once more to find himself successful this time. His felt shivers all through his skin, his heart was beating too fast and his legs felt like they were going to give out on him. 

_Was that the etherium, was I actually inside the stream?_

His thoughts were interrupted as a shaky hand secured his shoulder, looking over he saw Jesse with a shit eating grin on his face. He held his hat to his chest as he continued to try and catch his breath, most likely no better off than Jack at the moment. 

“Not gonna lie, I’d be willing to do that again, it was kinda exhilarating,” Jesse said as he tried to walk forward only for his knees to buckle. 

Jack surged forward and caught him, putting an arm around him Jack held him up. “Speak for yourself,” Jack said through a chuckle. Jesse could only join in his laughter, both of them relieved that they had made it out ok. 

Jack soon surveyed their surroundings, the room they were in was literally identical to the previous one, the only evidence that they had actually left was that Ms. Vaswani and her officers were not present. Jack then took survey some of the other mages to find that some were doing just fine while other were busy puking on the floor. 

“Honestly why must this happen, you would think as mages they wouldn’t be this pathetic when interacting with the stream,” An annoyed gruff voice called. 

Jack looked further across from the circle to see a man with long jet black hair held at the end by a long golden ribbon. He wore a silver greaves blue pants and white tunic, a brown leather vest rested over his strong chest. Looking closer Jack noticed a long intricate blue bow on his back and quiver on his hip. 

His stern features scrutinized the mages before giving a snort and motioning toward one of the officers. “Have someone clean this mess up.” The officer simply nodded and bowed. “The rest of you follow me, hopefully you do not waste your time here, or more importantly mine,” The man said as he walked up the stairs. 

“Well he doesn’t seem too friendly,” Jesse said as he finally steadied himself from Jack. 

“Don’t worry Jesse things will be fine,” Jack said finally starting to feel a bit better after their little trip. However if anything he was the most nervous of anyone. For somewhere in these walls Gabriel was here and that fact both excited and scared Jack more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup ya'll this chapter is a bit short but three will be a decent length since im introducing more magic concepts as well as the fae. To be honest writing magic, science and combining them in a way that is both practical and interesting is hard. 
> 
> On that note if anyone has questions on my take on magic and the world I'll be happy to answer (so long as it doesnt spoil anything) since I really want to put a lot of care in this world. 
> 
> kudos and comments are welcome of course as well as concerns, have a good day my bros


	3. Fated reunion and Impromptu battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack second encounter with the prince is nothing that he could have ever dreamed

Jack and the rest of the group gathered as they followed the young man up the stairs and into the main hallways. The walls of the castle were made of a lustrous white stone, it had been renovated over the years to support spell-tech systems and electricity as large overhead chandeliers lit the halls. The floor was made of the same white stone, a deep purple oriental rug covered it as well. Its gold trim displayed detailed patterns of owls and willow tree’s woven in its tapestry. 

After some time they finally came to the main foyer of the castle. Three large stained glass windows on the upper wall shimmered as the evening sun cast its light on them. A rainbow of warm red, greens and blues reflected on the double staircase below the windows. On either sides of the staircases large paintings adorned the walls. The one on the right displayed the king, queen and the young prince in his adolescence. The one on the left displayed the prince as a mere infant with what Jack could only assume to be his grandmother, they both appeared happy in the painting. 

The young man leading them came to a stop and turned to face them. “I am Hanzo Shimada M.K. unit 34 and captain of squadron 1862. I will be your guide as we tour the castle. We will be having orientation soon, keep up and don’t touch anything unless you are given permission to.” 

“Will do brother,” Shouted a voice in the crowd. Everyone turned around to see a young boy with a devilish smirk on his face, he had his arm up in mock salute. He stood out like a sore thumb with his bright green hair that looked in a constant state of windswept. He wore a large billowy orange short sleeved shirt, black leather pants and boots. His forearms were covered in leather guards, each guard held a small green gem. 

Hanzo’s eye twitched as he saw his apparent brother in the crowd. “You shouldn’t have snuck off. Don’t you have your own group that you should be shadowing?”

The young man huffed before he strode up to Hanzo, he looked liked he was practically walking on air. He slung an arm around his brother as he continued to grin widely. “C’mon brother my group is boring and plus I haven’t seen you since you enlisted, this is my first time seeing you in almost three years.”

“No Genji,” Hanzo said sternly.

Genji however wasn’t taking no for an answer as he started to pout with his lower lip out as he made puppy dog eyes. Squeezing the bridge of his nose Hanzo let out a deep sigh before finally giving in. “Fine, just behave and stay silent, no causing mischief.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it brother,” Genji said as his grin returned all but dropping his previous act. 

“Please refrain from lying directly to my face,” Hanzo grumbled out.

Genji could only giggle as he bounded back to the rest of the group. Walking further they came into the royal throne room. The black polished marble floor shimmered under the overhanging lights, bright black and gold banners with the families crest covered the walls. Everyone gathered in the center of the room as they patiently waited, unsure of what to expect. Large purple curtains rested at the back of the room. They soon drew back revealing the king and queen but more importantly their son Gabriel was with them as well. 

Jack nearly went slack jawed as he gawked on at the young royal. The king stepped forward to the prospective new soldiers. Hanzo bowed and took a knee with everyone following his lead as well.The king gave a soft smile as he raised his hand at put everyone at ease as they rose to their feet.

“Thank you all for giving your potential services and contributing to the protection of this kingdom, it is my pleasure to-”

The king continued to talk but the only thing that Jack could focus on was Gabriel. He couldn’t help but stare at him with an unabashed reverence. His hair was cut in a neat fade, a stray lock of hair spilled over his forehead and the simple golden circlet that adorned his head.

He stood out against his parents white and gold regal presence with his black greaves, leather pants and black shirt. A long black cape cascaded behind him, it subtlety twitched and rolled as if it was almost alive. 

He was so different from when they met when they were boys. He was much taller, and stronger now, even had facial hair as well, all things he came into well over the years. Jack couldn’t help but clutch his chest as he stared on at the prince, the ring under his shirt felt almost unbearable. Here was the prince, his practical hero, only a mere feet away and he couldn’t be any further away from him. 

Jack was shaken out of his stupor as a hand came down on his shoulder and brought him down to the floor. He turned to see that everyone was kneeling again. Looking over he saw that the hand belonged to Jesse who regarded Jack with a strange look for his behavior.

Everyone soon rose again as the king and queen gave their goodbyes and wished them good luck before Gabriel gave a wave of his gloved hand. A slight gust of wind fell upon the room as the curtains fell once more. Hanzo soon signaled for them to follow him back into the main halls. 

“You were staring into space that entire speech, what happened ?” Jesse asked slightly concerned 

“Ye… yeah just a little nervous being that close to royalty and all.” It wasn’t a total lie to say the least.

Jesse raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged it off, deciding it wasn’t serious enough to press over. Hanzo motioned for the group to follow him as that went deeper into the halls of the castle. As they rounded the corner of a room Hanzo opened the door revealing a room lined with glass shelves of gems and spell-tech crystals.  
“This is the crystal collective. If you don’t have your own set of gems or crystals you may borrow the ones from here or buy them should you want them that badly. The two officers here will assist you with using the catalog for procuring them. Certain ones you will need to have clearance or a higher rank to rent out so keep that in mind,” Hanzo said as he shut the door back. 

As they walked further Hanzo showed them the barracks building where they would be housed. It was a modest separate building from the rest of the castle but it was rather cozy and clean, most of all it was nice enough to possibly called home one day .They then toured the armory as well as the expansive public library of the castle. 

“Now that we have the basic’s out of the way I will now show you the rooms that are the most important to an M.K.,” Hanzo said as he opened a large ornate door.

Inside was a large amount of spell-tech weapons and technology. Various other knights, scientist and officers were at different tables testing a tinkering with different pieces of equipment as well as discussing different projects. The walls were made of chalk board, various equations and notes littered the walls. In the very far back of the room was a glass panel wall with a room. Jack looked closer to see the frames of the glass wall were etched with protective sigils and runes. Inside it appeared a group of scientist were testing some type of generator of some sort.

“This is the research and development room where you will be allowed to experiment as well as test spells, magic and technology should you have off time to do so. Most of the top of the line spell tech is produced and patented here thanks to the efforts of our scientist.”

A loud explosion resonated from the room with the generator. A large fire broke out sending the scientist into a panic. The glass panel wall of the room shined a bright blue before flooding the room with water and extinguishing the fire. The room drained itself leaving the scientist soggy and water logged as they floundered on the floor like drowned rats. 

“We will now be coming to the conclusion of our tour, I’m sure you’ll find this last part to be interesting if you are skilled,” Hanzo said as he lead them through a courtyard not even batting an eye at the explosion. Past the courtyard they came to a large separate dome building. Hanzo opened up the beat up door revealing a large amount of training equipment, practice weapons and training dummies. 

“This is where you will do a fair amount of your sparring and training with each other, it is also where I will be able to get a feel for your abilities,” Hanzo said with a small amount of amusement. “Starting now.”

A large door in the back of the training room opened. Outside an arena stood with four large towering pillars. Each pillar was covered completely with a multitude of protective runes, charms and complex glyphs. Hanzo took an abandoned sack from the floor of the training room as he led them out to the arena. 

Jack turned to the other mages all of them with wary looks on their faces as they sized each other up, trying to see who was the most skilled or dangerous. He spotted Genji who had a large manic grin on his face as he was practically bouncing in place. Jack gave a look of slight discomfort at the boys enthusiasm, hopefully he could stay far from him if possible during this activity. 

“Place your I.D. cards in the bag and I’ll pick your names at random, and you will show me your skills,” Hanzo said as he held the bag out expectantly. Everyone proceeded to put their names into the bag before Hanzo whispered a small enchantment into it. “Make haste with your choice, may it be unplanned and undirected, but most all let fate be your guide,” Hanzo said as he traced his thumb over the bag and let it go. The bag floated out of Hanzo’s hand before it shook itself. Turning itself upside down the bag let out its first two I.D. cards in Hanzo’s outstretched hand. The bag repositioned itself back next to Hanzo as he read the names out loud. 

“Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada please step forward.”

Genji practically raced toward the ring as he flashed his brother a wide grin. Jack looked to Jesse slightly concerned, grabbing his shoulder he stopped Jesse. “Careful, he’s young but I don’t think you should underestimate him, there’s something slightly off about this child.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice, then again my victory will be all the more sweeter knowing its a two on one,” Jesse said as he tipped his hat to Jack. 

Before Jack could question him further Jesse was already heading to the ring, giving Hanzo a quick wink as he did only for it to be returned with a scowl. The two mages stared each other down as they awaited further instruction from Hanzo. 

“Let’s make this a good clean fight, jinx’s and enchantments are allowed just no curses. We’re here to observe your capabilities to adjust the training regimen for later not kill each other. Other than that all other forms of battle magic are fine since the arena will repair itself once the fight is through. Do you understand?”

Both nodded in acknowledgement. Genji tilted his head as he gave Jesse a curious look. “I like your hat it’s very stylish. Wanna make a friendly wager for it?”

Jesse could only give a sardonic laugh before clutching his hat tighter. “Sorry but the hat isn’t up for grabs.”

Hanzo breathed deeply before giving his brother a wayward look. “ A winner will be declared when one of you is knocked out the ring, if one of you surrenders or I deem the fight has escalated too far. On my command the pillars will glow, once they turn green the match will start,” Hanzo said as he snapped his fingers. 

Just as Hanzo said the runes on the pillars glowed a bright red, then turned a deep orange before shifting to yellow. An aura of light formed in the spaces in between the pillars creating a makeshift cage. The pillars flashed green and Jesse made no hesitation in striking first, pressing his palms into the earth of the arena he chanted . “Great Capricornus shake the earth and show your might in a grand display.”

The arena soon quaked and Genji lost his footing. Unable to stand he fell to his hands and knees, helpless and left to Jesse’s mercy. Seeing his opportunity Jesse raised his foot and slammed the ground , a large crag creeped toward Genji who shakily raised his hands and started to chant.

“Oh wind of the west, become the song of the spirits and grant my footsteps grace as I dance to your gentle cadence, Zephyr .”

In one swift motion Genji raised himself to his feet and nimbly dashed out of the way as a large pillar of earth erupted at the spot he was standing. He then sprinted towards Jesse at a breakneck speed, a gentle green breeze of wind and energy left in his wake. Jesse barely had time to react as Genji was already upon him with swift kick to the ribs. 

Jesse flew and was sent spiraling by a strong gust at the contact of Genji’s kick. Jesse soon righted himself in his flight and grounded himself. Digging his heels into the arena he made the earth pliable enough for him to make a deep rut and stop his movement. Genji was relentless however as he rushed toward Jesse again to continue his assault as he wound his arm back for a punch. 

Jack was surprised as he watched that Jesse had the reflexes to block the blow and held Genji’s arm in place. Dipping his body down Jesse used his free hand to grab for Genji’s leg. A bright red aura encircled Jesse’s hand as he grabbed at some invisible force. The younger mage struggled as he continued to wail on Jesse with a barrage of blows, however Jesse was not deterred from whatever he was doing. 

The aura around Jesse’s hands intensified as green sparks of energy crackled around Genji’s ankles. After a long moment a series of sparks rippled through the arena before a burst of green light shined from Genji’s legs before it fizzled out. Letting out a frustrated growl Genji surrounded Jesse and himself in a strong swirling gust. The wind grew more violent till Jesse finally lost his grip and spiraled back further to the edge of the arena.

Genji inspected his legs before he stared Jesse down, a mix of confusion and disbelief written all over his face. “Ho..... how did you, th... you shouldn’t-.”

Jesse only grinned as he readjusted his hat before clutching at his side, clearly in pain from Genji’s earlier assault. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” 

Jesse took advantage of Genji’s confusion and attacked. A large rock erupted under Jesse's feet catapulting him toward the young mage. Genji attempted to run out of the way but didn’t move with the same speed he did before. Jesse’s collided his shoulder into Genji’s body knocking him to the ground. With his opponent still dazed Jesse cupped his hands and sent a torrent of water over the arena. The water rushed forth sending the large rocks and debris that Jesse had made before toward Genji

By the time Genji collected himself it was already too late. The slurry of rock and water swallowed him as he was pushed to the edges of the arena. Jesse turned to Jack and the rest of the crowd as he took off his hat and bowed dramatically. Jack could only laugh at Jesse’s theatrics. 

His celebration was soon cut short as a large thunderous boom echoed out over the arena. The wave of slurry and debris were displaced over the area as a strong howl of wind and energy erupted from Genji’s body. The mage soon lifted himself into the air and pulled his hand back, a building mix of green energy and wind violently swirled around him before it started to condense in the palm of his hand. 

Jesse panicked as he returned his full attention now to his opponent. Hastily Jesse raised his hand skyward and began an incantation. “Heed my will and my thoughts , bend to my command as my purpose becomes yours, go forth and carry out my purpose.”

The now muddy water and rock around the arena started to gather and condense , shaping and morphing into a large ball. The ball soon stretched itself and shifted until it formed a large messy hand. Jesse punched forward in Genji’s direction and the large slurry hand did the same as it stretched toward the air ready to swat Genji out of the sky. 

Genji remained in his position as he finally spoke, hand aimed toward Jesse and the arm that was surging toward him in attack. “Oh trickster wind become the breath of a god and race across the land.”

The small green ball gently glided toward the earthen hand, it fluttered forth through the air. As soon as it made contact with the hand it erupted with a large and violent screaming green tinted wind. The hand twisted and exploded over the arena. Panicked Jesse placed his palms on the ground and erected a large wall to block the destructive gale that surged forth. The forceful gale made contact with the wall and obliterated it within mere moments sending Jesse flying through the air as he passed through the aura cage of the arena. As he did the aura enveloped him and formed a large bubble around his body before Jesse softly bounced toward the ground.

The pillars and aura surrounding the arena contained the wind and debris however Jack still reeled at the sheer power and force of the small wind storm. With the match over Genji slowly floated back to the ground. Examining his body covered in dirt and mud water he made a face and groaned as he went back to the rest of the group.

Jack quickly rushed to Jesse's side to make sure that he wasn’t injured too badly. The bubble that protected him popped as soon as Jack came to his aid. Jack was slightly mortified at the swelling under Jesse’s eye and the large cut in his lip. “You alright, anything hurt badly?” Jack asked as he offered Jesse a hand. 

Jesse rubbed at his side as he gratefully took Jack’s hand, slowly getting up he examined his hat to make sure it wasn’t damaged before putting it back on his head. “Just my pride, but I’ll live.”

“You actually got my brother to try, I’m sincerely impressed,” Hanzo praised as he approached the two. “You have decent reflexes and battle sense.”

Jesse looked on at Hanzo, surprised by the calculated captains compliment. “Well, thank -”

“But you are a fool,” Hanzo cut off sternly. “Had you not went into your nonsensical show of arrogance you would have won. Remember that next time.”

Before Jesse could have a chance to say anything Genji bounded out of nowhere pushing Jack out of the way and getting in Jesse’s space. “How did you do that?”

Jesse quirked a brow. “Do what?”

Genji huffed trying to suppress a frustrated growl. “I used a high level enchantment and you dispelled it within seconds, you had to have done something special.”

Jesse looked boredly at Genji for a moment before breaking into a wide grin. “Magic.”

Genji squinted his eyes and scrunched his mouth in annoyance. “You’re not clever. You’re also extremely rude with the way I look right now, this was my favorite shirt.”

A loud clap sounded behind them, the group turned around to see the prince with his owl approaching them. Everyone immediately bowed as Gabriel approached them. The young prince sighed deeply as he raised his hands. “None of that now, please rise.”

Everyone rose as Gabriel approached Hanzo and the rest of the group. “That was an incredible display from both of you. Especially you young man, it’s not everyday someone keeps a Shimada on their toes. Your name?”

“Uhhhh Jesse McCree, your highness.”

Gabriel gave him a warm smile, “Well keep up the good work. You remind me a bit of myself, admittedly that wasn’t too long ago.”

“Thank you my prince,” Jesse said as he took off his hat in respect. 

“Your highness you shouldn’t be here don’t you have work to get through for the day, not to mention a meeting with a young admirer from a neighboring kingdom,” Hanzo said fretting over the young royal. 

Gabriel could only roll his eyes as he squeezed Hanzo's shoulder. “I’ll take care of my work later I promise, plus I need a chance to stretch my legs.”

“I feel like you and my brother would get along too well,” Hanzo grumbled out. 

Gabriel could only chuckle as he looked at the rest of the mages, a sly look crossing his face as he turned back to Hanzo. “Mind if I join in on your little -”

“Give me one good reason why I should allow you to terrorize them on their first day,” Hanzo said as he gave Gabriel a pointed glare.

“Because it will allow me to strengthen my relationship with my subjects by engaging in daily activities to better relate to them,” Gabriel said as he batted his eyes. “Plus I’m sure they don’t mind if I join in, it’s all in good fun,” Gabriel said as he looked expectantly at the other mages. 

None of them said a word, all rather dumbstruck that the prince was being so casual. Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose before finally relenting and tossing the bag in the air once more. Gabriel gave a smug grin as the bag shook before turning over and spitting out another set of I.D. cards. Hanzo looked between the two before finally picking one of them. “Jack Morrison please step forward.” 

Jack could feel all the color drain from his face as he looked at Gabriel who was waiting expectantly to fight whoever this pedestrian magician named Jack Morrison was. Jack looked over to Jesse who kept silent, a look of sympathy on his face. 

“Jack Morrison if you please step forward, time is of the essence,” Hanzo called again.

Jack finally, meekly raised his hand. Gabriel’s full attention was on him now as he gave Jack that same crooked disarming grin that he did when they were children. Gabriel stepped forward and extended his hand out to Jack. “A pleasure to meet you Sir Morrison, let’s try to make this fun.”

Jack looked at Gabriel’s leather gloved hand for a moment before he finally shook it. Gabriel clasped it firmly as he met Jack’s eyes and smiled, and Jack couldn’t help but return it. Even after all this time Gabriel hadn’t changed. He was still just as casual and playful as he had been all those years ago. He was still kind and down to earth. Most importantly he was still Jack’s hero and the one he admired the most. 

Gabriel released his cape from his shoulders as well as his circlet from his head. The garment neatly folded itself before Gabriel threw it and the headpiece in the air. “Azrael if you would please.”

The owl swiftly flew off of Gabriel shoulder and snatched the items up before flying away. Gabriel then proceeded to stretch his legs and arms dramatically before clasping Jack on his shoulder. “Shall we?”

“Yes of course my prince,” Jack said as he followed Gabriel into the arena.

They both made their way into the arena, the pillars had started to glow a bright purple before picking up the mess of rock and dust and settle the pieces back into their proper place. All the jagged edges soon sealed and smoothed themselves out as if the fight before had never happened. Jack could feel himself sweating buckets by the time they actually got inside of it. _Calm down Jack it’s just a fight. A fight against your literal hero and the man you owe everything to, nothing major._

“Hey, I know we’ve only just met but can I ask you a favor?” Gabriel asked as he cracked his knuckles. 

Jack bit his lip at the princes words, _Oh my dear hero and prince if only you knew._

He truly didn’t recognize him in the slightest but then again how could he, so much time had passed. Jack wanted desperately tell him who he was but he couldn’t, not yet. There was the possibility that Gabriel wouldn’t remember their promise, write it off as the mad ravings of a no name mage trying to get attention. Or worse if he did remember he would be disappointed that Jack wasn’t farther in his life as a magic user. Especially after seeing Genji and Jesse’s displays he was already feeling insecure about his abilities. 

His stomach started to churn with a creeping misery at the factors he didn’t consider after all the years of chasing. He needed to be strong, he needed to be something that Gabriel could consider worthy of his attention. If anything, even if he didn’t remember he could impress the prince to the point where it didn’t matter and he could be an object of the princes respect. 

Taking a deep breath Jack refocused himself before looking at the prince. “Of course my prince, I would be happy to assist you.”

“Don’t hold back no matter what, I’d be rather disappointed if you did,” Gabriel said in earnest. 

Jack looked at him curiously for a moment before giving a slight bow. “I will do my best.”

Gabriel usual smirk softened into a somewhat shy smile. “That’s all I ask, thank you. Hanzo I think we’re ready.” 

With that Hanzo snapped his fingers and the pillars started their color countdown. As they did Gabriel’s smile dropped all together, his features turning stoic and serious. Jack could feel his heart start to hammer against his rib cage as the pillars turned yellow. Taking a deep breath Jack willed himself to calm down. _Don’t disappoint him._

The pillars finally turned green and Gabriel wasted no time. Extending his hand out a small flame formed in it before he enchanted it further. “Ifrit,” Gabriel exclaimed. The fire then danced violently before it rushed forth at Jack in a large searing ball.

Reacting fast Jack extended his own hands and sent a large pillar of ice out. Pushing it forward the spells collided violently before exploding into a large cloud of mist. Jack flinched at the explosion as a thick fog coated over the arena. Squinting he tried to see Gabriel only to find him already in his face as he had rushed him through the vapor. 

In a panic Jack backpedaled and tried to put distance between the two of them. As he did Jack waved his hand through the air and collected the vapor that surrounded them. Condensing it he formed a ball of water and sent it out at Gabriel in a high pressure stream. 

Gabriel continued to rush Jack down as he surrounded his hand in a black aura and pushed the stream of water aside as if it was nothing. Jack looked on in shock as Gabriel shrugged off his counter attack. Winding his fist back Gabriel took a swing for Jack’s face. 

Still in shock Jack barely had enough time to form a hard bubble of light around his body. As Gabriel's fist made contact with the shield it cracked but did not give. Gabriel continued to punch the barrier, the dark aura on his hands weakening it with every blow. Letting out a savage growl Gabriel raised his fist above his head to bring them down over the barrier for a heavy hit. 

Right before his fist could make contact Jack quickly shattered the barrier himself suspending the light fragments in the air . Gabriel lost his balance and started to fall forward at the awkward lack of contact. Seeing an opportunity Jack rushed forward and brought his fist into Gabriel’s stomach in a harsh uppercut. Gabriel let out a wounded sound at the contact. Jack nearly felt sick to his stomach for attacking the young royal. Clenching his teeth Jack repeated the princes words in his head over and over again like a mantra. _“don’t hold back.”._

Taking the remaining shards of light from his shield Jack sent them flying toward the both of them and closed his eyes. Before Gabriel had a chance to react the shard exploded in a blinding light. Gabriel let out a frustrated growl as the light stunned him. Wasting no time Jack grabbed the prince by his collar. Bunching the fabric in his fist Jack punched Gabriel in the face before giving him another blow to the gut. Gabriel then lost his balance as they both started to fall. Just as Jack was about to punch Gabriel as they both fell toward the ground the prince dissipated into a cloud of smoke. 

Jack nearly fell flat on his face. Catching himself with his hands he looked around to see that Gabriel had completely vanished from sight. His eyes darted about as he nervously tried to figure out where the prince had gone.

Suddenly a large fist emerged out of nowhere and punched him square in chest. All the air was knocked out of Jack as he was brought down to the floor. Looking down Jack could see his shadow and more alarmingly the twitching black sinister hand that had assaulted him earlier. Another hand soon came out of his shadow, both hands then reached down and pulled Gabriel out who was still rubbing at his eyes. The shadowy hands then grabbed Jack and flung him with great force to the aura cage between the pillars. Jack sailed through the air before tumbling to the ground harshly at the very edge of the arena.

Jack struggled to get back up as he was still gasping for air, his whole world was reeling and everything hurt from the force he was thrown by. Taking a knee he was able to make out Gabriel through his blurry vision to see a dark black sphere of energy swirling in his hands. Jack looked on in fear as he watched the mass grow larger as Gabriel chanted. “I call forth that which brings destruction and chaos, oh great cataclysm let your unrestrained rage flow.”

“Gabriel have you gone mad, are you trying to kill the man!?” Hanzo shouted over the roaring magic that Gabriel was producing. 

Jack staggered to his feet as he stretched his hands out to start his own spell. He wasn’t ready for this fight to end, not yet. He barely even heard Hanzo shout at both of them. He would give this his all even if it killed him.

“Oh most noble of lights I beseech your aid, shine your radiance for all to see. Lay all bare to your majesty,” Jack chanted as he focused his energy. A large blinding sphere of light formed in front of Jack, its golden form radiating pure might. 

“Go forth and ravage all in your path, Nyx,” Gabriel finished chanting as he released the dark mass of energy. The mass let out an eldritch wail as it traveled to Jack, its menacing form creeping closer and closer.

“Go forth and expel the wicked with your lustrous purge, Lux,” Jack bellowed as he dug in his heels and fired off the orb. 

The piercing orb of light was swallowed by the dark mass before it expanded itself within it. They two spell started to meld together in a volatile mass of energy. Wicked arcs of sparks and fire crackled through the arena as the mass grew larger and more chaotic. Jack put a hand over his head as he tried to brace himself, he could feel himself being pushed back by the force of the two spells. 

The large mass of energy then condensed in on itself before exploding. Jack hastily erected another bubble around himself. He could see the streams of darkness and light race across his small protective shield, slowly cracking it and eating it away. Stretching out his hands he let the last bits of his energy flow through to the barrier but it was all to much, his reserves were low and he could feel the edges of his vision grow black. 

Then all at once the barrier finally shatter and Jack was blasted back through the arena. The last thing he saw was the protective bubble form around him and then everything went black. 

\-----

Jack blearily woke up to a white ceiling and and a pounding in his head. The last thing he remembered was the explosion and the prince. Jack all but bolted upright as he remembered the fight with the prince. A wave of nausea soon hit him, his vision blurred and the room started to spin. Closing his eyes he grasped at his head as he tried to get the room to stand still. 

“I suggest you relax a little, you’ve expended a lot of energy and need to rest a bit.”

Opening his eyes Jack saw the voice belonged to a women and not only that but a beautiful one. She had bright blonde hair held in a ponytail and pale skin. Slight dark circles of fatigue and sleep rested under her blue eyes . She wore a plain white button shirt with black pants and high white boots and a large medical lab coat with the family crest on the each of the sleeves. 

“Where am I, how did I get here w-”

Before Jack could finish the women roughly shoved something in his mouth and closed it. It was equal parts sour and bitter as it assaulted his tongue with its strong taste. Jack mouth puckered as his lips nearly inverted on themselves as he groaned.

“I’ve healed your physical wounds but the boiled elder root I just gave you should help with your fatigue and energy you drained in your fight with the prince,” The woman said as she absently wrote in a journal. 

Jack chewed on the root with a frown before finally swallowing with a bitter shudder running through his body. Looking around Jack saw that he was in a small sterile room with a teal floor and medical equipment. It smelled of chemicals and artificial flowers. 

“I can only assume that you’re a doctor of the castle,” Jack said as he continued to rub at his head. 

The women looked up from her papers and gave Jack a lazy smile before extending her hand out to him. “Angela Ziegler, chief physician and head medical officer to the Lerith castle at your service.”

“Jack Morrison M.K provisional unit. Thank you for attending to me doctor,” Jack said as he took her hand. 

The door soon opened as short man with a green visor came through dressed in the same uniform as Angela. His dreads bounced as he bobbed his head to the music coming from his spell-tech headphones, the crystals jutting from each side of his earmuffs pulsing in different colors.

“Hello hello boss lady, all the other are patched up and taken care of thanks to yours truly.” The man said as he gave Angela an excited salute. “The prince is still being difficult though.” The man tried to contain a giggle at the mention of the prince but was clearly struggling. 

Angela could only sigh and roll her eyes as she continued to write on her charts. “Thank you Lucio, send him and the other one in. I’m sure they’ll be happy to see that he’s awake. Also get Jack his manual and mollusk while you can.”

“No problem boss,” Lúcio said as he made his way to the door. Just before he closed it the young man stopped dead in his tracks took Jack’s hand in his and shook it vigorously. “Lúcio Correia dos Santos, head field medic at your service, hope you like it around here.”  
With that he left and was already out the door as fast as he came in. A few moment later he returned with Jesse right behind him. Jesse gave Jack a sigh of relief as he walked closer to his bedside. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Jesse asked as he took off his hat. 

“Did I win?”

“No, the blast knocked you clean out of the ring before the prince flew out himself. But you won my respect if that counts for anything,” Jesse said in earnest. 

Jack could only smile at Jesse's gesture at trying to cheer him up. “Thank you that means a lot, truly.”, Jack said as his attention was drawn to the small red shell with erratic yellow zig zags latched to Jesse’s shoulder. “Why do you have a snail shell on your shoulder?”

Just as Jack commented a small orange snail emerged from the shell. It seemed rather ordinary save for the small stubby round appendages attached to its sides as it righted itself on Jesse shoulder. It then extended the appendages to a near impossible degree as it touched Jack’s cheek and his head, it's touch was surprisingly soft and dry considering Jack thought the creature was supposed to be slimy and covered in mucus.

The small creature then retracted its little stub arms before extending its eye stalk to Jesse’s head and tapping against his temple. Jesse giggled as if he was sharing some private little joke with the creature. “Yes Caelum he’s a friend, a pretty good one at that too.”

Jack eyes grew wide with realization at what the small little mollusk truly was. “Is that a-”

Lúcio joined the two as he extended his hand out to Jack and reveal a crystal clear and empty snail shell. “That is indeed fae esperus cornu aspersum telepathus, more commonly known as the "Mind Mollusk". And this little guy here is yours,” Lúcio said as he handed Jack the crystal shell.

Jack had heard of these creatures before but had never seen one before. They were one of the few fae that were comfortable with humans and were extremely rare even among the fae. The fae were elusive creatures in general to begin with. They were neither flora or fauna but something closer to the metaphysical all together. Some were lovely and were part of the very cycle of nature. Others were dangerous and capable of causing great misfortune should one be unlucky enough to cross its path. Most of all they were all intelligent creatures, some even more so than man itself.

“Just run your energy though it and you’ll be bonded to this little one, almost like a familiar,” Lúcio continued. 

Jack obeyed and ran some energy through his hand that held the shell. A bright golden aura surrounded his hand before the shell started to absorb it. Jack cut off the flow once the shell started to change from its crystal state to that of a regular snail shell. The shell shifted colors to a bright cerulean, a small series of yellow stars formed on the whorl of its shell. After a few moments a small white snail emerged from the shell. It stretched it small stubby round appendages as if it had just woken up from a nap. It turned to Jack and stretched its arms to him, touching his temples on either side. 

In an instant Jack was greeted by a small voice or rather a feeling, a feeling that wasn’t his, it greeted him warmly as it opened itself to him. “I can hear it, I can feel it in my head,” Jack said rather amazed by the small creature. 

“Those little ones have another neat talent,” Angela said as she gathered with the others . “Jack have your snail touch Jesse’s.”

“Um ok I guess, do you mind little one?” Jack asked trying to be polite, feeling somewhat strange about talking to a snail of all things. The small creature simply nodded a no much to Jacks surprise. They truly were intelligent. 

Jake extended his hand out and Jesse did the same. The two small snail greeted each other in some way by moving their eye stalks and antenna about. The two then touched their stubby appendages together creating a small spark of energy before letting go.  
“Oooooooh this is the best part! Hold it up to your ear and focus on talking to each other but don’t open your mouths,” Lúcio said practically bouncing in place. 

Jack and Jesse obeyed. As Jack put the snail up to his ear the mollusk extended one eye stalks to his temple while it put the other one near his mouth. He focused and opened his mind to the snail and concentrated on talking to Jesse. 

_“Hello,”_ A voice echoed in his head, it was Jesse voice. 

Jack opened his eyes in shock and nearly dropped his snail in surprise. The small creature then extended it’s eyes stalks right in Jack face rather pointedly, if Jack didn’t know any better he could swear the small creature was glaring at him for his near mishap. 

“I’m sorry, I was just taken off guard is all,” Jack said in apology. 

“Isn’t it amazing, these little ones can run on a network and form psychic connection for us mages to communicate through,” Lúcio said excitedly. 

“That’s gonna take some getting used to,” Jack said as he look on at the creature. 

“You should give it a name,” Jesse added in. 

Jack thought for a moment before he thought of a name that he felt would fit. “How about Phos, would that be ok with you little one.”

The small snail extended its appendages out to Jack’s temples once more, filling his head with its happiness and approval. Jack gave a warm smile as he pressed his head to the snails, happy to have a new companion. “Phos it is then, I have a feeling we’re going to get along.”

Angela then handed Jack a piece of twisted metal and a book. “That is an earpiece for you to attach your snail to when you’re out on the field, the book is a guide for caring for the mollusk. They don’t actually require food since they eat the mental energy your mind gives off and a minuscule amount of your energy but they still need to be cared for and maintained.”

Jack nodded as took the items, he hoped that he could keep this little one safe. It had only been a few minutes since they met but he already was attached to Phos.

The door then opened and it was none other than the prince and his bird. Jack was usually elated to see the royal but his current appearance only filled him with a large amount of dread. His eye was covered in a large bandage and so were both his arms. His face was swollen and his lip was busted and cut. Jack felt near violently ill knowing he was the cause of his appearance. 

“My prince are you all alright? I am so sorry for this I..I-”

Gabriel raised his hand and cut him off. “If anything I should be the one apologizing to you for getting carried away, it’s just…”

Moving closer he took Jack’s free hand in both of his and squeezed while he looked into Jack’s eyes intensely with his unbandaged one. Jack squirmed under his gaze. “Thank you Sir Morrison.”

Jack look at him dumbfounded and confused, “I.. I don’t understand.”

“I asked you not to hold back and you didn’t, you can’t imagine the amount of times I’ve challenged some of the mages around the castle and they always hesitate because I’m the prince. They let me win or they don’t show me what they’re capable of,” Gabriel said as he gripped Jack’s hand tighter, his thumb rubbing against the back of Jack’s hand. “But you, you’re one of the few that took me seriously and my current state is proof of that. So I thank you, you’re a pretty decent mage.”

The princes words rang bitter sweet in Jack’s ears. He was happy that the prince was kind enough to acknowledge him but decent just wasn’t good enough for Jack. Jack averted his eyes from Gabriel’s finding him hard to look at still, focusing more on Azrael and the small black stud earrings in Gabriel’s ears. “I was just following your order’s as you asked, it’s nothing really. 

Jack couldn’t help but notice Gabriel’s smile falter at his words. He then let go of Jack’s hand before composing himself once more, returning to his usual cavalier demeanor. “Of course, but still thank you all the same.”

“Well if you’re done pretending to be cool I need to patch you up properly now. Your parents will have your head and more importantly mine if they see you like this,” Angela said as she grabbed a small staff. Turning to Gabriel she touched the tip of it to his forehead and began to chant. “Primordial light I ask you to lend me your aid, mend what has been breached, make whole what has been lost. May the shine of the Aether heal and restore.”

The tip of her staff surrounded the room in a warm glow, Jack looked on in amazement as the swelling on Gabriel’s face had vanished, as did the bruises. As Jack felt out the magic Angela emitted he could tell it was near the same as his own in terms of the quality. She was a photomancer as well, he was sure of it. 

The light soon faded away as Angela rested the staff on the wall before stretching and letting out a loud yawn. “Alright all of you get out, it’s almost dusk and I still have a lot on my plate.”

“Will do my lady,” Gabriel said as he took off his bandages as he felt his completely healed face. 

Everyone filed out of the room while Jack lingered. Gently putting Phos on his shoulder Jack approached Angela. “Um excuse me doctor Zeigler may I ask you a question?”

Angela turned to Jack who had a somewhat wary look on her face as if she was already preparing for the worse. “I might have an answer.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong but I’m pretty sure you’re a photomancer like me, I can tell by the quality of your light magic if that makes sense. I was wondering if you could help me with my own craft, being a doctor I’m sure you’ve gone to a higher school of arcane study.”

Angela looked shocked for a moment, completely blindsided by the request. “O.. oh, well I’m not sure if I’m the best person to-”

“Please I’m begging you. You must know as well as I do how rare our origin is and it would mean the world to me if you could help me improve. I’ll even pay you if need be.”

Angela let out a deep sigh before relaxing her shoulders. “Alright fine but only because I understand the struggle of having a rare origin and not having a lot of guides or help to go to. Come back in a weeks time and I’ll have some spells and notes written up for you to improve your craft. 

Jack practically beamed as he practically beamed at Angela. “Thank you so much, I promise I won’t waste your time.”

Angela simply waved him off as she went back to her work. “Don’t make a big deal of it just prepare yourself for the worst, most of the framework for these spells is extremely complex.”

Jack gave a curt nod and bid Angela farewell before exiting the room, excited that she accepted his plea. He needed all the help he could get if it meant improving himself. He was surprised to see Jesse who had waited for him. They both walked back to the barracks, as they did Jesse caught him up on the other fights that had occured during Jack’s state of unconsciousness. Jesse also caught him up on their schedule for the rest of the week with when they were expected to rise for official training tomorrow. 

They reached the barracks finally where they ate and engaged in casual conversation. Jesse apparently had made fast friends with Genji in his absence and was trying to do the same with Hanzo. Jack couldn’t help but feel that Jesse’s intentions to get into the elder Shimada’s company were not exactly pure with the wolfish grin and drawl he gave whenever he mentioned the captain's name. 

Finished eating Jack bid Jesse farewell as he wanted to clean himself and retire to bed for the night, both physically and mentally taxed by the events of the day. Jack dropped Phos off in the small collective terrarium were the other snails were kept before taking a quick shower and dressing for the night. Most of the other mages in his shared room gave him strange looks and hushed whispers as he passed them to get to his bed. 

Jack felt odd to say the least, not really used to the attention. Eventually an officer came to their room signaling it was time for light out. With a few grumbles and complaints the obeyed and turned in for the night. Jack himself closed his eyes a let himself drift off into sleep, bracing himself for the days to come as he continued to chase a dream so close and just out of his reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooot finally finished this chapter. Also to clarify the reason why all spells dont have chants think of chants like a guide of a line of direction. Making a simple fire ball doesnt require much effort or concentration however if you were casting something larger of more complex you would need to chant. Chants act as a guide for sorcerers so they can better focus their energy and have an easy way to give it shape, there's also the old saying that words have power if you know what i mean. 
> 
> fun facts for this chapter" 1. Gabriel wasn't trying his hardest with his fight with jack but he wasn't exactly being rude and toying with him either. lets say he was giving 70 percent.
> 
> 2\. Hanzo is the youngest person so far in the Lerith kingdom to reach the rank of captain only being 18 currently, due to his families service to the crown he was enlisted extremely early to start his training. 
> 
> 3\. I chose snails for the communication device for mages because I liked the alliteration of mind mollusk ( lol I'm not clever ......)
> 
> anyway if you have any questions or comments on something feel free to do so I would be happy to answer your questions. leave a kudo's if you wanna.


	4. Learning Curve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns a thing or two and is ignorant of other things. 
> 
> Also to note I introduce the creature known as Brownies. For those who dont know they are spirits that appear in british folklore that typically have the job of cleaning.

Jack blearily awoke the next day to a blaring alarm of a an officer yelling through out the room. Getting up he stretched his limbs out and surveyed the rest of the knights in training. Most of the other mages were still comatose or not willing to get out of bed. It was moments like these that Jack was thankful for growing up on a farm, he was used to waking at the crack of dawn at this point. 

A tall imposing women stepped forward. She had bright pink hair and wore a standard M.K uniform consisting of silver greaves, arm guards, black pants, and deep purple shirt. Silver pauldrons adorned her broad shoulders, a willow tree engraved on the left shoulder and a intricate owl in flight on the right. 

The officer proceeded to dig her fingers under the mattress and flipped it over in an instant. She then proceeded to conjure a ball of water in the palm of her hand and let it free fall on the poor soul that she had treated like a pancake. The wet sad sack soon scrambled to their feet gasping at the cold wet shock they were given. 

“I am your training officer Zarya, and if you don’t want to end up like this soggy bastard I suggest you get your asses in gear now. Your uniforms are under your beds, get dressed and ready you have fifteen minutes. Do not keep me waiting.”

The others soon scrambled to their feet and started to dress in their clothes and Jack did the same. It was a simple uniform of brown boots tan pants and a green short sleeve shirt with the family crest on breast pocket.

After leaving the dorm area everyone retrieved their snails and grouped for a quick breakfast of oatmeal ,fruit and dried meat. Jack managed to find Jesse who was wolfing down his breakfast at an alarming speed while his snail watched as it sat on the table. His usual hat missing leaving his wild hair exposed. It was tied back in a very short ponytail, a few stray locks framing his face. 

Jack took his seat across from Jesse. Reaching up to his shoulder he grabbed Phos and set the snail on the table next to Caelum. The two snails merrily greeted each other as they moved their eye stalks and touched their appendages together and created a spark of energy. Jack smiled as he he watched the cute gesture of their friendship. 

“What happened to your hat?” Jack inquired as he pointed to Jesse’s head. 

Jesse huffed as he twirled his fork in between his fingers. “They made me take it off, said it wasn’t within regulation of the uniform to keep it on.”

“Really a shame though, it is a pretty nice hat,” Came Genji’s voice as he plopped down next to Jesse. A green snail with orange four pointed stars imprinted on the black whorl of its shell rested on his shoulder. Jack attention was soon caught by the expansive and elaborate tattoo on Genji’s right arm, unobscured with the absence of his arm guards or his large billowy shirt. The tattoo itself was a large green elongated dragon. Rolling thunderclouds and lightning surrounded its body as it coiled around the musculature of Genji’s arm. Jack found it beautiful to say the least.

His gawking was interrupted as a pair of green eye stalks came right into his face and startled him. Jack nearly jumped out of his seat before the stalks retreated back.

“You know it’s rather impolite to stare. Good one by the way Chloris,” Genji said as he held his index finger out to the snail who gave it a gentle tap in approval of it’s mischief. 

Jack face grew warm at being caught, embarrassed by his own rudeness. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to be-”

“Relax I know you didn’t mean any harm by it, you were just curious,” Genji said as he set Chloris down with the other snails. The other two gave their greeting to their new friend as they expanded their network. 

“Don’t think we’ve had a chance to formerly meet each other, I’m Genji Shimada. The better looking Shimada brother of course,” Genji said as he gave a dramatic flair of his arm.

“Debatable statement,” Jesse mumbled through a mouth full of oatmeal.

Genji could only roll his eyes at Jesse’s blatant infatuation with his brother. “You’re the golden boy that actually was brave enough to fight the prince. Have to say that was rather impressive, the rest of the provisional units have been talking about you.”

“I wish they wouldn’t. I was only following orders. Jack Morrison by the way,” Jack said as he extended his hand out to the young boy. 

Genji chuckled as he took Jack’s hand. He found Jack’s clear embarrassment to the attention he was receiving rather amusing. “You’re the modest by the book type, I can tell. You and my brother would probably get along well. Speak of the devil there he goes now,” Genji pointed out as his brother who sat in the far corner with a book and his tray.

“I should probably go apologize to him, no doubt I caused him a lot of grief by not backing down when he wanted me to,” Jack said as he poked at his food. 

“I wouldn’t suggest that. My brother isn’t exactly social, or forgiving or … let’s just say he’s not exactly a people person,” Genji warned as he bit into an apple.

“Regardless, it doesn’t really feel right leaving things as they are right now,” Jack said as he got up from his seat.

“Whatever golden boy it’s your funeral,” Genji mused as he took another bite of his apple. 

Jack approached the captain who was deep in his reading. As he moved closer he noticed a small black snail shell with yellow triangles clipped over his ear. Jack could only assume that Hanzo was telepathically chatting with someone. Nervously he made his presence known with a cough and a slight wave. “Good morning Captain Shimada I came to apologize about yesterday.”

Hanzo glanced up from his book of electromagnetism to acknowledge Jack.“We will continue this conversation in a moment, Lapis you may be at ease,” Hanzo said as he unclipped the black shell from the ear piece. A small blue snail stretched out of the shell before taking its place on Hanzo's shoulder. Hanzo gave it a small affectionate pat behind its eye stalks before turning his stern gaze on Jack.

“Ah yes the so called golden boy that almost blew himself up the other day. What is it you need again?” Hanzo asked

 

Jack’s mouth twisted slightly at the continued use of the nickname. He didn’t like it for the most part and no doubt it was started by the rest of the provisional units after his little fiasco from the other day. It felt even more mocking coming from the captains mouth. 

“I honestly came to apologize. I shouldn’t have let things escalate as far as they did, or ignored you to step down. I was just caught up in the moment. I only wanted to follow the princes orders is all,” Jack rushed out as he looked to the floor. 

Hanzo scrunched his face for a moment from second hand embarrassment from Jack’s earnesty and over politeness. Taking a deep breath he sighed and finally relented. “Look for what it’s worth I should have intervened sooner. Not to mention I shouldn’t have given into the princes whims in the first place. I know how overzealous he can be at times, so I apologies as well for putting you in danger.” 

Jack extended his hand out as an olive branch for the awkward situation he seemed to create. Hanzo gratefully took it and Jack gave him a gentle smile. As he made the move to pull away Hanzo gripped his hand tighter, preventing him from escaping. 

Jack gave an awkward chuckle as he tried to keep the mood light. “Um Captain I think this is the part where you let go.”

“Oh I will but let’s get one thing straight first,” Hanzo warned as he gripped Jack’s hand even tighter. 

Jack could feel a rush of pain arc through his body as Hanzo stared him down. It wasn’t terrible but it felt like it a million tiny shocks of electricity needling through his body and it was enough to cripple him into sitting next to Hanzo, his feet all but failing under him.

“As a royal knight of this kingdom it is not only my responsibility to look after and protect the royal family and its subjects but the comrades that fight alongside me. That means you as well.” Hanzo squeezed Jack even tighter now. 

Jack winced as the pressure became more intense. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. 

“The moment you stepped into this castle and signed up for this job you became my responsibility. My responsibility to protect and guide. Should you ever needlessly put yourself in danger or harms way. Should you ever disobey my orders. I will find you and punish you myself and that goes for every single knight under my care. Have I made myself clear?” Hanzo said as he released Jack’s hand, a small spark of blue electricity snapping between their fingers as he let go.

Jack let out a small gasp as he recoiled his hand and rubbed at it. “Crystal Captain.”

“Good,” Hanzo said as he returned his full attention to his book and put Lapis back on his earpiece. 

Jack sulked back to his table as he continued to rub at his hand, somewhat confused by the encounter that had just occurred. Hanzo had made it very clear that he could make good on his somewhat caring threat. He also made it very clear that he was more dangerous than his brother, far more dangerous. 

“So how’d it go?” Genji said as he tried to suppress a childish giggle. 

“He kindly threatened me?” Jack said somewhat confused at his own words. 

“Oooooooh that’s actually a good sign, it means he doesn’t hate you. You must be lucky or extremely ignorant to danger,” Genji said as finished his apple.

Jack could only sigh as he tried to eat his now half cold breakfast. As he ate he had made it a point to keep his head down and do his job. Hopefully avoiding anymore nonsense for the rest of his time here.

After breakfast they made their way into the castle to start training for the day. The grounds were in full swing as different messengers and knights roamed the halls going about their responsibilities. The various servants of the castle busied themselves cleaning, assisted by the various house fae, the Brownies. The house hold fae dutifully followed behind the staff helping them clean. The large tall creatures towered over the other servants , their irregular long bodies were covered in dark long brown hair. Thick silver hair that resembled a rather long moustache and beard rested on their obscured faces and dangled down to their midsections.

Jack had seen them in various houses and stores. Their tall stature made reaching and cleaning easy as did the hair on their bodies for mopping, dusting and other chores. He was however surprised to see so many in one place. The creatures were extremely sensitive and cursed places that didn’t treat them well or gave them proper offerings. He could only assume that the Lerith house treated them well and respected them as equals.

The group finally came to an empty lecture hall where they all sat and began their class for the day. They went over basic combat strategies, battle magic and enchantment spells. As Jack diligently took notes he glanced next to him to see that Jesse was falling asleep. Jack was about to wake him when a small paper bird flew on Jesse’s ear. The bird popped like a tiny firecracker in a burst of green energy and sparks. 

Jesse jolted upright and returned his attention back to the lecture. Jack looked further down the row to see Genji who only gave him a smug grin and a wink. Jack let out a soft snort and got back to work, somewhat happy that someone else was keeping an eye out on Jesse.

After lecture they went into physical training and combat practice . Before they started each of them were made to wear a simple collar by Zarya. The silver collar looked normal enough save for the the black gem that laid in its center. Just touching it made Jack’s skin crawl. As Jack clicked it into place over his neck the center gem turned a sickly yellow. He felt a slimy shudder through his body before it passed into something bordering on a feeling between slight annoyance and unnerving discomfort.

“These are null magic collars. Typically they are used by the Anti-Etherium squadron and the regular knights of the kingdom to deal with magical threats but they will come in handy for training you lot,” Zarya explained in a booming voice. “Sometimes you will be faced with situations and combat scenarios where you can’t use your magic or you will have spent all your energy . When you wear these collars you are expected to push your bodies and minds to their limits and with creativity so you may grow as people and as soldiers.”

“It will also prevent you from augmenting your physical strength during training or otherwise. And judging by the look of some of you, getting whipped into shape is exactly what you need. Let’s start with laps around the castle grounds.”

As they ran Jack was surprised to see that he was doing rather well in comparison to the rest of the provisional units. Keeping a sound body was important as well as a sharp mind when using magic, made the strain of using and casting spells more bearable. All the labor and chores he did back on the farm at home was proving to be useful. 

Looking further ahead he could see Genji and Jesse practically racing each other in the far front of the rest of the group. Jack could only roll his eyes and let out a chuckle of amusement. Hopefully Jesse didn’t burn himself out with his dick measuring contest with the younger Shimada. If he was anything like his brother he could probably do this without breaking a sweat. 

The training continued into sparring, weight conditioning and energy meditation. By the time they finished and headed back inside the castle the sun had started to hang low in the sky. Activity in the castle had come to a crawl as well. Even the Brownies of the castle had finished their services for the day. They had gathered around one of the many hearths of the castle where they accepted their offerings of food and drink for their services. Some of the servants were gathered with them and rested on their soft large bodies as they laughed and played with the creatures. One of the fae opened their mouths revealing a large maw of serrated teeth under the mass of fluff and hair that covered it’s body. Jack stared wide eyed in shock at the creature for a moment. The fae were truly fascinating creatures. 

“Why’d you stop walking, I want to get back to the dorms and take a shower,” Jesse whined as he shifted his head on Jack’s shoulder. As he had guessed earlier Jesse ran himself ragged trying to keep up and outdo Genji. 

“You know I wouldn’t have to carry you if you didn’t burn yourself out so early in training.”

“My honor was challenged, plus you’re being over dramatic I didn’t even burn myself out that badly.”

“Was that before or after you nearly puked during sparring practice,” Genji said as he skipped ahead of both of them. 

Jesse only grumbled as he hid his face on Jack’s shoulder. Jack laughed as they continued to make their way back to their dorms. 

\----  
Jack was thankful by the time the week had ended. Through weapons training, combat simulations and studying for lectures and test he was already exhausted. Happy to finally rest on his day off he laid in bed and looked around the shared room. He couldn’t help the subtle twist in his gut with the fact that at least half of them were neatly tucked in and empty. 

Even though it had only been a week since training had started people were already being sent home or just flat out quit. Jack wasn’t surprised though. The retention rate for M.K.'s wasn’t extremely high considering the time, investment and money that needed to be put into them compared to regular infantry. The kingdom didn’t have time to put money into resources that couldn’t be useful, after all it still had to use its subjects tax money responsibly. Those who were seen unfit to continue with training were sent back but had their memories wiped of their experience in the castle and what they had seen. 

It was more or less a matter of security considering they knew the layout of the castle. Not to mention the things that they had seen in the R&D lab as well as the princes liberal use of magic but it still terrified Jack to no end. It was scary to think that if he fell behind in his performance that he could lose everything. The new friends he had made, the hard work that he put in to get here but most of all the promise that he made with the prince.

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath for a moment to keep his restless thoughts calm. Springing out of bed he remembered that he still needed to see Angela about the spells and work that she had prepared for him. It would help keep his mind off his usual the thoughts that plagued him to say the least.

After getting ready and attending to Phos Jack made his way to the medical wing of the castle. Coming to Angela’s office door he knocked a few times waiting for a response. Silence echoed through the hallway with no response from the other side. Jack knocked again and still no response came. He could only surmise that Angela was most likely busy with more pressing matters. Sagging his shoulders in slight disappointment he turned only to be met with Lúcio ever chipper face, a large neck pillow,blanket and a tall stack of documents mounted in his arms as he approached Jack. 

“Hello Hello Morrison, what brings you here, everything alright?” Lúcio asked as he tried to reach into his pocket while balancing the items in his hands. 

“Oh.. Uh yes, I was actually trying to talk to Dr. Zeigler. I had asked her to help me with learning a few new enchantments and spells for my origin,” Jack answered as he took the items from Lucio’s hands, easing his burden. 

“Thanks you,” Lúcio said as he fished a large set of keys from his lab coat. “Oh yeah Angela did mention that you’d probably come around here to collect on those notes, I can give them to you if you want.”

“I’d appreciate it thanks.”

Taking the keys Lúcio unlocked Angela’s office door and Jack was not prepared for what was in front of him. Angela sprawled out in her large chair. Large thick glasses rested on her face that were practically slipping off. A small blob of drool gathered on the side of her lip as she softly snored away. It was a little jarring for Jack to see the usual cool and professional Dr. Zeigler like this. 

“Is she alright?”

“She’s fine just tired. Comes with the job and all you know,” Lúcio said as he took the blanket and pillow from Jack. “You can set the documents on her desk.”

Jack followed Lúcio’s instructions as he watched him take off Angela’s glasses and elevate her head into the neck pillow before throwing the blanket over her body. Giving a faint smile he looked into one of Angela’s file cabinets and brought out a large string bound notebook. Various sticky notes and bookmarks stuck out of it. 

“Here you go, all yours.”

“She really delivered on the detail,” Jack marveled as he turned through the pages of the book. As he skimmed further through the pages he noticed the spells became far more advanced and more dangerously powerful to a alarming degree. 

 

“Something wrong?” Lúcio asked reading Jack’s face.

“Oh no … it’s just I wasn’t expecting so many well-”

“You weren’t expecting a doctor to know so many lethal combat spells?” Lúcio guessed as he read Jack bewildered expression. 

Jack only nodded. Lúcio gave him a smile as he pointed to the door. “C’mon I’ll walk you out. The boss needs to rest anyway.”

“Before I came to work in the castle Angela was actually the head field medic for emergency relief as well as the M.K. units designated head healer during dangerous missions,” Lúcio explained as they walked. “When she was promoted and I took the position she trained me and made sure that I was prepared to face the possible hardships of the field. That sometimes it’s not only your job to heal and tend to the people that you’re charged with but protecting yourself as well as them, and sometimes that means getting “messy”. That sometimes casualties just happen,” Lúcio continued, his expression turning somewhat grave. 

Jack looked at him for a moment somewhat concerned. This had to be the first time he had seen the young man with a frown on his face. He wondered what the two of them could have seen over the course of working in their fields. They were probably just as old as Jack as well. He was starting to wonder how naive he was compared to others. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to dampen the mood. Just some friendly advice though, some of those spells require knowledge on light wavelengths and radiation. I suggest books on advanced radiobiology and sorcery as well as physics. As for the spells with radiation, practice them in a hazmat suit in the research and development lab until you’re comfortable with them. Wouldn’t want you hurting yourself you know,” Lúcio teased as he opened the front door for Jack. 

Following Lucio’s instructions Jack made his way to the library to find the books he needed,sure enough he had found everything he was looking for and more. As he rounded the corner he caught sight of the prince with a stack of books in his own arms. Jack quickly turned on his heel hoping that he wasn’t seen. As much as he enjoyed the princes presence he felt it was probably for the best to avoid him for now, lest he make a further fool of himself since their less than ideal meeting. 

Turning to the other corner he was greeted by the prince standing right in front him. Jack’s heart felt like it was about to burst through his rib cage. He jumped back in surprise, the books in his arms tumbling to the ground. He was about to let out a startled cry before the princes cape flung itself at him and muffled his scream. Gabriel then scrambled to his side and grabbed at his shoulder. Some of the other patrons of the library looked on at the rather wild spectacle before them.

“Sir Morrison please, we’re in a library,” Gabriel chastised as he untangled the cape from Jacks mouth. “Sorry, I saw you around the corner and thought it would be funny to surprise you. Thinking about it now I suppose it was in rather poor taste,” Gabriel apologized as he picked up Jack’s books. 

“In extremely poor taste my prince,” Jack said as he clutched at his heart. He was beginning to notice that the prince hadn’t changed much in terms of his social skills. Reaching down Jack started to help Gabriel gather his research material. As he did he couldn’t help but notice that Gabriel’s hands were free of his usual gauntlets.

His fingernails were painted in a simple coat of black nail polish, Jack thought it suited him well. A deep black gem rested on his ring finger of his left hand while blood red, purple and green gems rested on the index, ring and pinky finger of his right. As he looked to the bare middle finger of his right hand he saw the tattoo that Gabriel had when they were younger. He recognized the intricate ink as the symbol of Pluto.

Jack couldn’t help but be caught up in nostalgia at the time when he and Gabriel met and how he helped him with magic. How he held his hand confidently, damning the status gap between them. His hands were so slender and small compared to now.

His reminiscence was interrupted as Gabriel stood and handed him his books. Jack scrambled to his feet and took the books gratefully. “Thank you my prince. What are you doing here if I may ask?”

“Well I mean, I do live here after all,” Gabriel said with a shit eating grin. 

Jack could only snort at the young royals response. A smartass till the bitter end as always. “I mean why are you in the public library? Surely you have a better private study on the upper levels of the castle.”

“I do but it’s stuffy. Not to mention the library down here is much more cozy, all the people make it far more lived in, so to speak,” Gabriel answered as he gathered the rest of the books in his arms. “Plus I have to study for an upcoming meeting concerning trading policy with the neighboring Distaal kingdom in a few weeks. Can’t ignore my responsibilities this time, especially with Hanzo breathing down my neck after our fight,” Gabriel lamented as he wearily looked off in the distance.

“If it makes you feel any better he scolded me as well.”

“Did he do the hand shock thing?” Gabriel inquired as he held out his hand and made a pinching motion. 

Jack only nodded in confirmation. Gabriel gave him a pat on his shoulder as they silently understood each others pain and took solidarity in it. A loud shushing however interrupted their pity party. They both looked over to see the librarian giving them a dubious glare. Gabriel bowed his head in apology before he turned to Jack. 

“Perhaps we should go somewhere where we can talk normally,” Gabriel said as he tugged Jack by the collar of his shirt.

“T...Talk, I don’t think its a good idea for you to be seen with me. Plus I need to go over this material for these spells,” Jack choked out as Gabriel continued to drag him.

“Perfect, I can help you with any questions that you might have. Think of it as your prince being charitable with his time. Plus I’m due for a study break from this political bullshit anyway.”

“How much progress have you actually made in terms of that?” Jack deadpanned 

“.....That’s irrelevant, this is about you not me,” Gabriel playfully argued. “We can go to my study if you’re that concerned with tarnishing my oh so important royal presence. Ancients and gods forbid I’m seen with a normal decent human being.”

“Thank you for your assistance your highness,” Jack said as he allowed himself a small smile. “But you don’t need to keep dragging me, you’re stretching out my shirt.”

 

Sure enough Jack finds himself in Gabriel's study. The walls were lined with different bookshelves artifacts and scrolls, to almost a cluttered degree. In the back center wall Gabriel's various awards and accolades hung, different degrees and diplomas in different bodies and studies of magic from prestigious institutes. At this point Jack had no doubt in his mind that Gabriel held back to a high degree in their fight. He needed to get stronger. 

Surely enough as they both worked through the material Jack found it rather easy to understand with the way that Gabriel explained it. As Jack transcribed the framework and formulas for the spells for his own personal use Gabriel asked him questions. What he did before he came here? What his family did? How his training was going, ect. 

Jack answered truthfully for the most part. However he kept his home and why he even became an M.K. vague for obvious reasons. Still Gabriel continued to ask him questions as if Jack was the most novel thing in the world, he was insatiable. By the time Jack had finished figuring out and transcribing the framework for the first spell near a few hours had passed. 

“You’re really good with numbers your majesty. I honestly don’t think I would have figured this out on my own to be honest,” Jack said as reviewed his work. 

“Trust me, my competency in the subject is a resulting trial , error and failure of mastering my origin over the years,” Gabriel mused as he levitated some of the reference material he was using. Flicking his wrist he put the books and scrolls back in their place. 

“If I may ask, what exactly is your origin?”, 

Gabriel glanced to Jack for a moment before extending his hand outward. As he did a ball of dark energy appeared. It’s black form pulsed as wisp and tendrils of black smoke radiated off of it. The sphere wasn’t very large but Jack could feel the pressure and power it was exerting from his seat. Just like when they were younger Jack found it’s dark nature captivating.

“Umbramancy?” Jacked inquired

Gabriel gave a simple nod. “Yes and judging by the quality of your magic and the fact you went to Angela for help I can only assume that yours is photomancy.”

Jack simply smiled as he produced a ball of light. “That obvious?”

Gabriel gave a soft snort as he watched Jack’s magic dance in his hand. “Lets just say it suits you. It’s funny though, I’ve seen Angela use her origin countless times but with yours it’s not as calculated or polished ”

Jack tried to keep a frown from setting on his face at the comment but he couldn’t deny that Gabriel was right. “I should probably start practicing more then,” Jack said through a strained smile. 

“You misunderstand Sir Morrison. What I mean is your magic is a lot more free and unrefined, it’s warm and pleasant. I like it,” Gabriel said in earnest. 

“Thank you,” Jack croaked out. His voice was barely above a whisper. Sounding strange in his own ear, somewhat overwhelmed by the princes sincerity. 

“Can I test something? I have a theory and I’m curious,” Gabriel said as he leaned forward.

“What do you -.”

Before he could finish Gabriel took his hand and pressed it against Jacks. Slowly Gabriel closed his eyes and concentrated as he adjusted the flow of his energy. To Jacks surprise the dark mass in Gabriel's hand started to meld with his own magic. The two spells swirled together for a moment before the dark orb consumed the light. The light inside twisted and contorted before it took a stable shape and shined to a near blinding degree inside the dark orb, almost like a star. 

“I thought so. When we fought our spells melded before they exploded violently. Our energies must run on complementary wavelengths,” Gabriel theorized as he studied the brilliant orb. “This could be extremely valuable information for later use. Thank you Sir Morrison.”

Jack opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Far too distracted by the magic in front of him and the flow of the princes energy intermingling with his. He could feel it as it coursed through their hands. The princes energy was explosive, heavy and overwhelming. Jack could feel the hairs on his body stand on end.

Gabriel then slid his fingers down to Jack’s palm, rubbing his hand over the various calluses and scars from farm work and training. “Your hands are rather rough.” 

“Sorry,” Jack said in a daze. He was still doing his best not to be overwhelmed by the princes magic. 

“You apologize a lot even when you’ve done nothing wrong don’t you? The state of your hands proves that you work hard. Just take care of them, a mages hands are works of art after all.”

Jack didn’t respond as the prince intertwined their fingers maintaining the spell and making it stronger. The orb in between them grew in size, as it did the shining light split apart into multiple shimmering fractals, like stars in a night sky. Jack eyes couldn’t help but flutter shut as he concentrated on putting his own energy into the magic, near swept away and consumed in the princes pace. 

Their sorcery was interrupted as a soft tapping from Gabriel window startled them both. The prince released Jack’s hand as he casually got up and investigated the noise. Jack was somewhat grateful for the loss of contact as he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding till now. 

“Hello Azrael were you getting bored, did you miss me?” Gabriel cooed as he returned to his desk. 

The owl nipped at the princes hair playfully as Gabriel lightly rubbed under its wings. The bird preened under the attention. Gabriel giggled as it nipped at his ear. “Calm down you rude creature. Do you have a message for me or were you just lonely?”

The bird moved close to Gabriel’s ear and opened its mouth. Gabriel let out a sigh as he rose from his seat from his seat and collected a few charts and books from one of his shelves. 

“It appears I am needed elsewhere, royal responsibilities and all that you know.”

“Oh- I...I’ll see myself out immediately, thank you again for your help my prince,” Jack said as he rose from his own seat. 

“I’m glad I was of help to you. This has been an interesting second encounter to say the least Sir Morrison. Till next time,” Gabriel said as he extended his hand out. 

Jack looked at the hand for moment. Biting his lip he gathered his materials before he bowed deeply and rose, remembering his place as soldier. Gabriel may not have cared about the social gap between them but the rest of society would. He needed to keep things as professional as possible, lest he lose his future job as a knight. “I’ll see myself out.”

Before Gabriel could say anything Jack had already closed the door behind him. As he walked he looked down at his hand. Taking his thumb he traced over where the prince had placed his hand, still feeling the phantom of his touch. 

“His hands were rather soft,” Jack whispered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep even in a fantasy world of magic and technology you still cant escape calculus. The way i personally view magic its that it comes from nature. As technology advances so does our understanding of nature and the natural world. In this sense physics is apart of nature, just with a lot of numbers and technical terms. If a magic user were to understand these concepts they could create and framework new spells by using formulas. They would just take a lot of time and effort to do.
> 
> For example the spells that Angela gave Jack were first created for medical purposes but she reworked them to become offensive battle magic by adjusting the formulas for them and adjusting the energy ratios for them. Making them extremely useful in battle. 
> 
> Also Gabriel clearly has no sense of personal space 
> 
> If you have any comments questions or concerns I'll be happy to answer them. Have a good day my dudes


	5. May I stand by you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack does his best to protect what he cherishes the most. 
> 
> The alternative title for this chapter is "My Homies."

Jack wrote furiously on his paper as he rushed through the final parts of his essay. Glancing at the old clock in the corner of the room a sense of dread crept in his stomach as he realized that he had a mere 15 minutes left to finish his test. He mentally kicked himself for spending so long on the multiple choice section. He was already feeling self conscious for answering “C” so many times in a row during the last part but it was too late to go back and second guess himself at this point.

His writing sped up as he saw there was only five minutes on the clock. He could feel a cramp start to form in his hand as he scribbled, he just had one more paragraph to go. His stomach was a mess with anxiety and the anti-etherium collar wasn’t helping either. He knew they had to wear them during test to prevent them from cheating, especially on something as big as their graduation exam but the device always made him unbearably itchy and sick. 

He could feel a bead of sweat start to form on his forehead as he got to the last sentence. Just as he finished it the alarm in the front of the lecture hall chimed, the exam had ended. Jack put his pencil down as he slumped in his chair and put his hands over his face. Peeking through his fingers he looked to the other soon to be M.K. units, some of them anyway. The others looked just as bad or worse than Jack. Sleep deprived and anxious from studying and cramming for their test, except for Genji of course. 

The young man sat in his seat as he balanced his pencil on his nose for entertainment. Jack admired Genji’s cavalier attitude most of the time but moments like these it mystified him to no end how the younger Shimada could stay so casual considering that if they didn’t pass all parts of their examination they would be dropped from the program. Their unit had declined to a mere one hundred fifty over the course of eight months, practically half of what they had started at. To come this far only to be left behind was honestly horrifying 

The test proctor in the front snapped his fingers and in a instant everyone’s test papers fluttered into the air before neatly stacking themselves on the front desk “Alright you’re all dismissed. Your results will be posted by the end of the day. Those of you who pass, be sure to get plenty of rest for the events of tomorrow. Those who do not meet a satisfactory score you may be recycled back into the program if you are within a reasonable margin to passing. You may go to your head training officers office and see them about further details.”

Jack stood and took a moment to stretch before removing his collar. He could feel the columns in his spine start to relax and crack back into place. Sitting for nearly four hours would do a number on anyone’s back. Finally relaxing he made his way to Genji who was waiting for him at the front door. They both walked through the halls together to find Jesse’s testing room. The entire castle was in practical chaos as the servants and Brownies prepared decorations and decor for the graduation ceremony and celebration for the M.K. units. Servants stood on the shoulders of the Brownies as they put up silk ribbons and streamers throughout the walls. Others used magic buffers and waxers to change the coloring of the walls and floors to a deep purple and blacks of the M.K.’s uniforms. 

Jack felt somewhat bad for the workers as they kicked themselves into overdrive. His pang of sympathy was interrupted as Jesse came barreling down the hallway. A low drawn out whine escaped him as he got into Genji’s space and leaned on him with all his weight. Resting his chin on the top of Genji’s head he continued to groan. 

“Jesse get off of me you giant orge you’re too heavy to be doing this.”, Genji complained as he half heartedly tried to push Jesse off.

“I have been testing for four hours and you’re perfect hugging size, comfort me.”, Jesse countered as he flailed his arms at his sides. 

Sighing Genji relented as he gave Jesse a half weak pat on the back “Why are you so warm and sticky?"

“Stress sweat.” 

In an instant Genji blasted a rush of wind between the two of them as he let out a disgusted noise while rubbing his face with his shirt. “I swear if I break out anywhere on my skin I’ll send you into the etherium stream.”

“You might as well as this point, I’m pretty sure I failed,” Jesse sulked as slumped his shoulders. 

“Jesse you and Jack have been studying for the past three weeks. Golden boy must have drilled something into that thick head of yours,” Genji assured as he checked his skin in his pocket mirror. 

“Jesse I’m sure you did fine there’s no reason to worry,” Jack assured as he gave him a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. “But you should really take a shower you’re actually kinda gross.”

Looking down Jesse examined himself and bashfully turned and headed straight to the dorms. Genji could only laugh as he tugged Jack down and wrapped his arm around him his neck. Jack stooped down a they continued to walk back. “How do you think you did golden boy?”

“To be honest I’m not really sure, I’m just as nervous as Jesse if not more. What about you?”

Genji could only blow a raspberry before he let out a bitter laugh. “Failing isn’t really an option for me. The Shimada’s have been in service to the crown for several generations, me failing would be shameful. Not to mention I can’t imagine what the ancient relics we call elders would do to me.”

Genji was trying to be casual with his usual cheshire grin and sarcasm but Jack could feel the tension in the young man’s body and the forced smile especially at the mentions of the elders. 

“Considering how skilled your are I’m sure you did fine, as much as you try to make it look effortless you work just as hard as the rest of us if not harder,” Jack said in earnest 

Jack watched as a mixture of emotions passed over Genji’s face before it morphed into a amused and faint smile. “God’s Morrison you’re such a bleeding heart. It may be the death of you one day.”

“If you and Jesse aren’t the death of me first with the amount of bullshit you two get into.”

“Oh wow, was that a joke? Who taught you how to do that?”

“I’ve been in good company for a while now,” Jack said with a smile. 

Afternoon soon rolled in and everyone was on edge for the results of their test. They all sat in the common area of the barracks, anticipation thick in the air as they contemplated their fates. No one really spoke or made a noise as the seconds ticked away on the clock. 

Jack made himself with comfortable with Jesse and Genji along with their snails as they sat on a large couch. Glancing between the two he watched as Jesse nervously played with a coin in between his fingers as Caelum swung from a strand of Jesse’s hair. Genji played with Chloris as the small snail bounded and spun in a small pocket of wind that Genji created between his hands.

Jack tried to keep his mind occupied with a book but he was sure he had been reading the same sentence for a least twenty minutes now. The wait for the results was almost torturous at this point. Every minute that passed he could feel himself grow more anxious, his thoughts started to wander as well. 

He didn’t want to think about the possibility of failure. The sympathetic looks his parents would give him and the platitudes that would pour out of them. He couldn’t bear to let them down with all the work they had put in to help him after through years of struggle he had managed to change their minds about magic. Yet here he was stewing in his own thoughts. 

He was brought out of his head as a pair of eye stalks darted in his face, it was Phos. Jack looked over to his shoulder where Phos rested. The small fae retracted its stalks back as it cuddled on Jacks neck. It stretched an arm to his temple, touching his mind as it expressed concern and comfort. 

Jack smiled a he rubbed behind its stalks. _Thank you little one you’re always looking out for me._

Jack’s attention was soon brought to the door as one of the officers walked through with two large scrolls in his hand. The officer walked two the bulletin board and posted the scrolls before going about his business and leaving all the provisional units alone. This was the moment that everyone had been waiting on but no one dared to leave their seat in fear of the fate that awaited them. The written exam was scored out of a thousand with a score of 750 being needed to pass. 

A few brave souls got up from their seats and went to take a look at the listing. A few others followed as well scrolling through to find their names. Many let go of the breaths that they were holding, a very small handful looked shaken and continued to stare at the list in disbelief. Jack looked on as one man left the room in complete tears. 

Unable to take it anymore Jack got up from the couch and searched for his name on the list. Scanning through the list he caught a glimpse of Jesse and Genji’s names but he didn’t dare look thoroughly at them, it felt rude and invasive for some reason to look at their scores. Finally finding his name he took his index finger and dragged it over to the right to find his score.

He read the score next his name over and over again in his head. _M.K Provisional Unit Jack Morrison- 1865-76, score rating satisfactory 934/100._

A steady hand rested on his shoulder. Looking down he saw Genji right next to him as he gave him a small smile. “Congrats golden boy, you deserve it.”

“What about you?”

“892, Nothing as fancy as your score but I’ll take it.”

“And Jesse?”

Genji furrowed his brow as he turned around and looked to Jesse who was still playing with the coin in his hand, biting at one of his fingernails trying to calm himself. Caelum had resigned from swinging on Jesse’s hair to sticking to his cheek in an attempt to comfort their master. 

Jack took a few tentative steps toward Jesse who was focused on a particularly interesting spot on the ceiling. Jack looked at him for a long moment before waving a hand in front of his face. Jesse’s attention was finally caught by the gesture as he returned to reality. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to space out. How did you two do?” Jesse asked nervously. 

“Genji and I passed, you should check as well,” Jack said as he nodded at the board. 

Jesse groaned as he slunk deeper into the couch. “Can’t you just tell me?”

“To be honest I think you should just check for yourself. Plus how are you going to face the next part of the examination if you can’t face a board Jesse.”

“Hate it when you talk like a wise old man. It’s damn near annoying sometimes,” Jesse grumbled out as he got to his feet and started walking toward the board. Jack allowed himself a small smile as he watched Jesse scroll down the list to find his name. Jack took notice as Jesse’s whole body stiffened up, bringing his hands to his mouth Jack could see his shoulders start to shake. 

Jack frowned for a moment as he started to make his way to Jesse. Worried what results the boy had been given. His fears however soon vanished as Jesse abruptly turned and nearly tackled Genji as he brought him into a crushing hug. Jesse soon let him go and set his sights on Jack leaving Genji to flounder who was bracing the wall for support from Jesse attack. 

Jesse then all but bounded toward Jack who could only hold his hands out in a plea to be spared. A plea that was all in vain as Jesse squeezed Jack even tighter. The blonde man could feel himself turning red in the face from the pressure Jesse was exerting on him.

“Jesse please, I can’t breath,” Jack croaked out

“S-Sorry but I passed, I actually fucking passed and it’s all thanks to you,” Jesse said as he squeezed Jack harder.

Jack let out another strangled yelp before Caelum tapped on Jesse’s temple. Jesse looked down to the small snail who flailed its small arms and directed attention to Jack who was nearly about to keel over. Embarrassed Jesse eased his grip on Jack but didn’t completely let him go. “Sorry again but I’m just really happy.”

“You have nothing to thank me for, I wasn’t the one who took the test,” Jack coughed out as he recovered from Jesse’s death hug. 

Jesse looked to the floor as a mix between embarrassment and shyness passed over his features. “Yeah but I don’t think I would have gotten a score as high as 822 if it weren’t for all the help that you gave me studying so, thank you”

“Jesse respects Jaaaaaaaaaaaack,” Genji sang out in a mocking tone.

Jesse seemed to realize his actions and all but sprang off Jack. “Shut up, no I don’t!” Jesse growled. 

“So you don’t respect me? I dunno man I’m feeling rather hurt now,” Jack sulked in mock hurt. 

“No that’s not what I- I mean -”

Jesse was saved from further embarrassment as everyone’s snails sparked with a glow of energy as they waved for the attention of their owners. It was announcement most likely from one of the higher officers or knights most likely. Rummaging through his pocket Jack took his earpiece and pulled it over his ear along with everyone else. Phos soon stretched its arms and pulled itself up as it clicked its shell in place on the piece and stretched an arm to Jacks temple to receive the message. 

_“This is Captain Shimada speaking, for those units who have passed be prepared for your final part of exams, they will begin exactly at 8 a.m.. I expect you all to be in the translocation room by 7. Due to the nature of the final part of the exam you will be split in teams of three. You are allowed to choose your team members, be sure to have your groups registered by the end of the day. That is all._

The psychic broadcast came to a halt as Phos retracted its limbs and unlodged itself from Jack’s earpiece before settling back on his shoulder. Genji let out a snort as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

“My brother is so damn impersonal sometimes. Couldn’t even show up in person or say congrats. Jesse I honestly don’t know how you can be so hung up on him.”

“Didn’t he dislocate your leg when you challenged him to a sparring match,” Jack chimed in. 

“Yeah he did, but he carried me and popped it back in place. Even gave me an extra meal to make up for it. It was pretty sweet,” Jesse said as he allowed himself to reminisce on the moment.

Jack could only give Genji a concerned look to which was returned with a deadpan expression and a shrug. “The heart wants what the heart wants I suppose. Jesse’s unhealthy infatuation with my brother aside we should team up for the final part of the exam.”

“I think it’s a good idea, all things considered. We all synergize rather well,” Jack added. 

“Then it’s settled,” Jesse said as he wrangled Jack and Genji to his sides. “Lets graduate together and kick ass as knights.”

\-----

Jack found his previous enthusiasm all but drained as he filled out the team registration with the other two. The three of them went through a copious amount of paperwork and files that left them utterly exhausted. Jacked looked to Jesse who was close to losing his sanity while Genji was doing his best not to dissociate too hard as he mindless filled out form after form. By the time they finished it was well into the afternoon

“First the exam and all this damn paperwork, I actually feel like my brain is fucking fried,” Jesse groaned out. 

“At least it’s over for now, we finally have a moment to ourselves. I heard some of the others are throwing a little party before we have to deal with the last part of the exam. We should join in and try to relax a little,” Genji offered as they walked through the halls 

“You guys can go on ahead, I should probably take this time to-”

“Get some extra practice and training in,” Jesse and Genji said as they cut Jack off. 

Jesse could only roll his eyes as the blonde looked at him rather confused. “Jack c’mon, a few more hours of reading or casting isn’t gonna make that big of a difference. Do yourself a favor and relax for once. If you even know how.”

“What are you talking about? I know how to relax,” Jack argued somewhat defensively. 

“Oh yeah. Is that why you carry flashcards and a notepad with you everywhere you go,” Genji mused with a smug grin. 

Jack couldn’t help but self-conciously thumb over his pocket where he kept his notepad before turning in the direction of the R&D lab, somewhat embarrassed and red in the face. “I’m gonna practice my spells I’ll catch up with you two later.”

“Don’t stay up to late now,” Genji said through a laugh.  
\--------

Jack dropped to his knees as he looked at the scorched practice dummy in front of him. He did his best to gather himself as he tried to control his labored breathing. He had been casting and practicing his magic for a few hours now. Drenched in sweat he had abandoned his shirt as while ago. Finally standing he went to the nearby bench and looked through Angela’s notes while he toweled his face and neck of the perspiration that had gathered. He was making better progress with most of the spells that he was given but his power wasn’t where he wanted it to be. The dummy that he burned before should have been a pile of ash. Jack let out a sigh as he realized that he still had a rather long way to go. 

A knock on the glass wall interrupted him as he read. Turning around he saw two scientists that he worked with regularly in the lab, Daphne and Caspar. The young women tapped at her wrist as she gave Jack a smile, apparently his time was up. Gathering his things he opened the door and greeted them. 

“Thanks for letting me use the testing room this late Daphne, I really appreciate it,” Jack said with a large smile as he put his shirt back on. 

“It’s… it’s-uh no problem Jack, with all the research you help with around the lab it’s the least we could do,” Daphne said as she played with her long brown hair. 

“I’ll be sure to clean up the rest of the mess I made, I may have gotten a bit carried away,” Jack said glancing back at the pile damaged and burned test dummies. 

“It’s fine, I can take care of it for you,” Caspar blurted out. “I mean, you do have a test to take tomorrow so you should keep your focus. Just make sure you pass, it would be a shame to see you go,” Caspar continued somewhat wistful

“Well that’s very kind of you Caspar, I truly appreciate it,” Jack said as he grabbed the shorter mans hands. 

“I meant it would be a shame if you left because you do really good research and work for the lab, that’s what I meant,” Caspar rushed out as he stiffened under Jack’s hands, completely flushed in the face. 

Jack tilted his head somewhat confused as he let go of the researcher. “Oh well…. thanks , anyway I’ll be off now, thanks again for the help you two. 

With that Jack headed toward the exit, as he did he heard a frustrated groan from Caspar. Jack was starting to wonder if leaving the man to clean up after him was the best decision. Clearly the man was stressed, perhaps even sick with how red he was. 

 

After taking a shower Jack decided it would be best to make his way to the library for a bit. He still had a few hours before he had to return to the barracks for curfew and he still wanted to review a few more of his spell algorithms.

The library was all but abandoned at this hour. The only people within it’s halls were a few scholars and the librarian that had taken shift for the night. Other than that Jack basically had the entire place to himself as he read at his small lamp light. Most of the lights had been dimmed or turned out for the areas that were unused and closed off for the night leaving most of the building dark.

As Jack continued to read he thought he heard the echoes of a hushed whisper. Looking up from his book he thought he saw something skittering in the darkness. Jack took another glance around before going back to his book. 

The lamp next to Jack flickered for a moment before it went off. Looking around Jack raised his hand a produced a ball of light. The light orbited around him before it went off in the distance to investigate. It grew larger as it illuminated his study area only to reveal that nothing was there. His desk lamp switched back on soon enough as if it had never went off.

Shrugging Jack went back to his reading without a second thought. Or at least he would if he didn’t feel a large presence behind him. Something dark and powerful made its way to him in the shadows, creeping to him in the darkness. A presence that he had gotten used to, one that he welcomed in fact. It loomed behind him as it grew larger and larger, as if it was ready to pounce. 

“Good evening my prince. What brings you here?” Jack greeted, still focused on his book. 

A loud groan echoed as the prince rushed out of the darkness and leaned on the back of Jack’s chair. “Cmooooooon, how did you even know I was coming? You’re no fun anymore.”

“If by “fun” you mean that you don’t give a heart attack every time you greet me. Then yes, I am no longer “fun”. Also you shouldn’t whine my prince, it’s very unbecoming.”

Gabriel continued to pout at Jack’s lecture as he pulled up a chair and sat next to the knight to be. Jack had started to grow used to the prince over the course of the past few months. Gabriel would seek Jack out. Steal him away under the pretense that he wanted to help him with his magic and studies. While that may have been true Jack knew the prince really wanted a diversion, a reprieve from his duties as a royal. Jack was more than happy to be that diversion for the prince, his secret respite. So long as he was useful to his majesty, he would play whatever part Gabriel gave to him gladly. 

“Why are you still in the library anyway, don’t you have an exam to take tomorrow?”

“I do and I’m just rather nervous, I don’t want to be under-prepared in anyway if I can help it. Not to mention I don’t want to let down my team since we have to work together to pass. I can’t let them down,” Jack confessed. 

Gabriel could only cover his mouth as he tried to stifle a chuckle. He eventually gave up as he let himself laugh freely. Jack looked at him completely puzzled, even with the time they spent together Jack still found the man hard to read at times. 

“Sorry I don’t mean to laugh but there’s no fucking way someone like you could fail. Not with the way that you train and study. I mean c’mon you carry flashcards with you.”

Jack could only roll his eyes at the mention of the flashcards. “Thank you for the vote of confidence my prince but there’s still the possibility of failure. I just don’t want to let anyone down I don’t-”

“Let me rephrase then Sir Morrison. You can’t fail,” Gabriel said as he grabbed for Jack’s hand. They had talked about it before but Gabriel still had a hard time respecting personal space. An aura of purple light surrounded the princes hands as he closed his eyes. “Just as thought, you’ve been overexerting yourself, your energy reserve is rather low. Your hands are shaking.”

Jack looked down at their hands to see that his hands were indeed shaking under Gabriel's steady ones. He wasn’t sure if it really was just exhaustion or if it was fear, most likely a mixture of both at this point. He could feel his hands start to steady as the dark green gem on Gabriel's ring started to glow. Jack could feel a surge of energy course through him as the prince transferred it from the gemstone. 

“You don’t have to do this for me.”

“All this time here and you still don’t realize I don’t do anything unless I want to. Don’t want you to run dry during your test if you don’t recover all your strength by tomorrow,” Gabriel said as he gave Jack a wink. “What was I saying before? Ah yes, you can’t fail because I forbid it. This castle would be a bit more boring for me if you were to leave. So as your prince I order you to pass. Have I made myself clear?”

Jack knew that the prince was partially joking but the princes eyes held that note of seriousness. A note of intense authority that he rarely used. This wasn’t like the well wishes and good lucks he received before. The princes words were a command, one that he was hard pressed not to take lightly or fail. 

“I understand your majesty. I will not fail.”

“Good, now go and rest. I’ll be awaiting you during your graduation ceremony,” Gabriel said as he got up from his seat. 

Jack soon got up as well only to be blind sided as Azrael swooped out of the shadows. The large owl made itself comfortable as it perched itself on Jack’s shoulder. The bird nudged and rubbed against the growing stubble on his face, taking moments in between to nip playfully at Jack’s hair and ear. Jack giggled under the birds affection. “Thank you Azrael I will do my best for you too.”

“Alright you mischievous creature don’t keep the good man up. Let’s take our leave,” Gabriel commanded with a snap of his fingers. The bird gave a begrudging cry before Gabriel said it’s name again in a more serious tone. Jack gave the owl a few more pets before it was finally sated for affection and fluttered to Gabriel. Azrael drew close to Gabriel’s ear drawing a mixture of emotions from the man before he let out cough and poked the bird, throwing off its balance. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, of course I don’t,” Gabriel muttered. Jack didn’t know what they were talking about but whatever it was Azrael looked almost smug about it. “Anyway goodnight Sir Morrison and good luck. Not that you’ll need it.”

Jack gave a gentle smile before bowing deeply. “Goodnight your majesty.”

With that the prince grabbed the end of his cape and threw it around himself. The black garment wrapped around him completely before he all but turned into a vaporous mist that snaked back into the darkness and melted away. 

Jack allowed himself a small chuckle before he headed back to the barracks for night. “Such a dramatic man”

\--------

“Geeeeeeeeeeeeenji, can you help me with my hair? I can’t get it to stay in place,” Jesse whined with his hands tangled in his hair.

Jack sighed as he stopped his shaving to peer over at Jesse as he fought with his hair. It had grown considerably longer over the past eight months. “Didn’t you say that you were gonna get it cut like a while ago.”

“I did, I just haven’t had the time.”

“More like you’re just fucking lazy. Let a pro fix this disaster,” Genji interjected as he moved behind Jesse. 

Genji produced a small ball of wind in his hand and swept it through Jesse’s hair and untangled it. With dexterous fingers Genji pulled it back into a bun before giving Jesse a thin sports band to keep the rest of his hair out of his face. 

“While you’re at it you should trim that thing on your face that you call facial hair,” Genji said as he pinched at the wiry stubble on Jesse’s chin. 

“I think it makes me look distinguished. Jack what do you think, how do I look?” Jesse asked as he turned to face Jack.

“Like a respectable young man,” Jack said without missing beat as he continued to shave.

“Awwwww that’s cute, our mother hen thinks you look like a dashing young man,” Genji cooed as he went back to reapplying the magic coloring in his hair. 

“Shut up you walking radish. And Jack you can’t just say stuff like that man, it’s embarrassing,” Jesse fumbled as he went back to his own mirror. 

Jack simply shrugged as he washed his face. “I mean it’s true. If it makes you feel any better I feel the same way about Genji too.”

“Thanks mom,” Genji said through a laugh 

What he said wasn’t a lie. Over the course of the training Jesse had grown a lot, he was almost as tall as Jack now, and filled out his uniform well. Even the barrack officers had started to complain about how often the boy had been changing uniform sizes, having to constantly give him new clothes. It was rather strange but Jack couldn’t help but feel a small sense of pride knowing that his friend had grown so much over a short course of time. It felt even nicer knowing that he was apart of it and helped, even if it was in a small way. It was almost like having a sibling. 

Jack tucked that thought away and buried it. Doing his best to pretend it never existed. These were the first real friends he had made in a while. Most of his time back home was spent working on the farm, studying for school and helping out the community with his magic. He was so busy it wasn’t until he met Genji, Jesse and the others that he realized just how lonely he was. He didn’t want to ruin anything by being weird or overstepping his boundaries. 

“Wrap it up people, if you’re not on time you will not be allowed to test and neither will your formed group. Get your asses in gear,” Zarya called out as she entered the communal bathroom.

The units finished the rest of their morning routine before gathering their snails and convening into the armory. They were given a brigandine, leather arm guards, barbute helmet and greaves. For weaponry they were given a standard short sword, buckler, spell-tech pistol and a stick of chalk. 

“Can’t believe this is all they’re given us, they aren’t even enchanted like the standard armor,” Genji grumbled as they changed. 

“Somethings better than nothing. At least they were kind enough to give us guns. I get to show off my marksmanship,” Jesse said as he twirled the pistol about his hand. 

“Hopefully this will be enough to keep us safe.” Jack grimaced as put on his helmet 

With everyone’s gear squared away the teleporter center was next. There Hanzo awaited them along with Zarya and several other officers. Hanzo cast his gaze upon Jack, Genji and Jesse, giving them a quick smirk before schooling his expression back to its usual hard line. 

Several officers did a headcount before the running calculations. The usual robotic arms came down and filled in the inner parts of the magic circle. Finished with their job the arms retracted back into the ceiling, it was time to go. The units and officers soon huddled into the circle and waited for the transport to begin. 

“We will now make our way to the testing grounds where we will begin the final part of your exam. Steel yourselves,” Zarya shouted as she joined the rest of the group within the circle. “Commence translocation.”

The officer at the control panel pulled a lever and the circle sprung to life. The circle glowed to a near blinding degree before lifting everyone off their feet. Remembering the last time they did this Jack made sure to close his eyes and take deep breaths. Jack clutched at the ring under his shirt. He rubbed over the jewel as he did his best to still his heart and calm his nerves. _I promise you that I’ll keep my word, I promise you I’ll come back a full knight._

Finally all at once the violent tide washed over him and he was sent to the heavens. He found himself at a loss as his senses as his body was scattered every which way in the great expanse of the stream until the violent tide came once again and dragged him back down. 

Opening his eyes he found himself a bit off balance but fine. Looking around he could see that the other provisional units were also doing rather well, it was rather amazing to see how far everyone had come from puking on the floor. Satya Vaswani soon came into view as she and her officers approached the group. “Congratulations on making it this far. As well as not ruining my floor,” Satya said as she approached the rest of the group. “Follow me I will escort you outside so that you may begin your test.” 

The group followed up the stairs out of the room. Making their way out of the antechamber they were escorted to the front door. Satya’s officers approached the door while she turned to face them with a solemn smile on her face. “I wish you all the best. Open the doors.”

With that the two officers pushed the large doors open, wisp of fog gently spilled in at the entrance. The smell of rain and foliage danced through the air as a cool breeze entered the room. Stepping forward, Jack and the rest of the group were greeted by three very large obelisk that towered over the great expanse of the forest. The black stone pillars were spread out over the land in a triangular shape as they radiated a purple aura with various runes and sigils that pulsed a deep red on the structures. Jack felt a something powerful radiate from the tall forest, something ancient and very untamed. 

“This place, this presence. I think I..I think I am home,” Genji said softly as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

“What do you mean?” Jesse asked. 

“I mean I think we’re in Sitthir. Brother and I’s home.”

Jack looked at him in surprise. “How can you tell?”

“The quality in etherium, it's much denser and more potent here, it feels exactly like home. Do you not feel it?”

Genji had mentioned in passing that he and his brother were from Sitthir. It was rumored mages born there were known to be naturally gifted in magic due to the high concentration of nano-ether in the atmosphere and seeing what Genji and Hanzo were capable of Jack would believe it. Now that Genji had mentioned it Jack could only surmise that was the presence that he was feeling before. Closing his eyes and concentrating he could feel the tide of the stream far more clearly, how his body responded to the heady amount of etherium in the atmosphere, it was slightly overwhelming. Jack opened his eyes as he tried to refocus himself. Looking back at Genji he saw him bring his right arm that held his tattoo up to his mouth. Pressing his lips to his wrist Genji whispered softly into it before bring his arm back down to his side. 

Their attention was turned to Hanzo as he let out a gruff cough.“We will now begin the final part of your examination. Your objective is to infiltrate and capture one of the base compounds within the forest. Each group will be given a path to follow as well as four hours to successfully infiltrate the base.”

 

Bringing out a large bag Hanzo opened it and released a multitude of paper birds. The birds flew off into the air, disappearing without a trace. “We will be keeping track of you using these scrying birds. Should you be unable to complete the test within the allotted time, or if all three of you fall the birds will alert us. Are we clear?”

“SIR YES SIR,” The group bellowed out. 

“Good, let us begin then.”

Everyone gathered into their groups of three and were was set on their designated path. Jack and the others continued to walk as an eerie silence blanketed the atmosphere. They were all on edge, waiting for something to come at them with full force and menace. But nothing came through the silence, only the steady cadence of their foot steps through the foliage echoed out through the forest. 

Eventually after what felt like an eternity of tension and anxiety the group came across the base that Hanzo had spoke of. The large black pyramid appeared to made of the same material as the obelisk as it stood proud in the circular manicured clearing of grass. 

“Well this must be it. It was easy enough to find at least, security around the perimeter seems a bit lax though. I’ll scout around the area quickly before we make our approach,” Genji said as he stretched out his arms and legs. 

Invoking his Zephyr enchantment Genji gracefully jumped to the treetops as the winds carried him in silence. Jumping from branch to branch he circled the perimeter swiftly before landing back down to Jack and Jesse. 

“Anything to report?” Jack asked anxiously

Genji could only shrug as he shook his head. “Nothing, it’s kinda weird. There’s no windows, guards, or any type of entrance besides the open front door.”

“Guess we don’t have a choice but to get a little closer and see what’s up. Stick close and proceed with caution,” Jack warned. 

Walking forward they were mere inches away from the manicured lawn. It was completely separate from the rest of the forest, not even the fog ebbed or touch it. Just as Jack was about to take a step in the area Jesse grabbed his shoulder and lurched him back. 

“Something isn’t right.”, 

“Yeah we kinda figured that already man,” Genji quipped. 

Jesse shook his head slowly before stooping to the ground. “No I mean something dangerously isn’t right.”

“Your secret sixth sense acting up again?” Genji asked.

Jesse smirked as he sunk his fingers into the dirt. “Something like that.” 

For whatever reason Jesse had a knack for sensing magic, traps and curses when no one else could. Even stranger that he could disarm and deal with them in a meticulous and swift fashion. When he told Jack he was the best dispeller he would meet, he wasn’t joking. Whenever Genji or Jack questioned him about it but he was always tight lipped. However he did it he wanted to keep it to himself. 

“Let’s see if my hunch is correct,” Jesse said as he poured his energy into the ground. “Dance, dance oh font of life. Be joyous as you take your first breaths. Make mischief and play as you see the world through your own eyes.”

Finished with his chant Jesse stood as wiped his fingers clean. The holes he had made in the dirt soon were filed with vines and greenery as they weaved and intertwined with earth and rock. Growing larger the mass of foliage shaped and formed a humanoid creature no bigger than a child, a large leaf with slits formed a face. The creature fumbled forward as it gave a salute to Jesse. Jesse smiled at his creation as he stooped back down and gently held its face in his hands. 

“I need you to scout and see if there’s anything fishy going on with that structure ahead,” Jesse addressed as he pointed to the building. “Can you do that for me?”

The creature gave a small nod before it turned and scurried off toward the building and onto the grass. It ran forth nearly halfway to the building already.

“See, the little guy is fine. You were worried over nothing,” Genji assured. 

As if on cue the pyramid lit up in a deep red as a multitude of runes shimmered on its surface. Wicked tendrils of red energy converged at its tip forming a large sphere. The sphere let out a slimy crunchy noise as it opened revealing an eye. Its sinister deep black sclera held a sickly yellow iris and and a red pupil at its center as it looked about the open field. 

Terrified Jack lunged forward at Jesse and Genji, bringing them to the ground. The group looked on as the the large eye focused its sights on Jesse’s little creation. It practically bulged out of its sphere as a charge of energy swiftly fired from its iris. The small creature was caught in the beam and was disintegrated, turning into nothing more than a pile of ash. Looking around the eye then widened its iris to a frightening degree as it scanned the area once again. 

Satisfied the red orb closed and faded away as the red runes on the pyramid dulled back down to solid black. The only thing left behind of the violent act were a pile of ash and smoke where the leaf creature stood. The three mages stared at the structure wide eyed, completely at a loss for words. 

“This knight position comes with insurance right?” Jesse whispered out. 

“I’m pretty sure we have dental,” Genji deadpanned

Picking up a rock Jack stood and threw it out to the open area. Within mere seconds the eye formed again and disintegrated it before it even touched the ground before fading away once more. “Okay so outrunning it definitely isn’t an option.”

Genji then stood with his own stone in hand. Rubbing a hand on his chin he motioned toward Jesse and Jack. “Get your pistols ready.”

Jesse and Jack gave a nod in understandment as they readied their guns. Genji swiftly threw the rock into the area. The eye formed once more as it readied to shoot it down. With steady hands and aim Jesse and Jack took their shots. The eye squinted for a moment before firing three lasers from its iris, effectively disintegrating the bullets and the rock that Genji threw. 

Genji clicked his tongue and put his hands on his hips as he watched the ashes drift in the wind. “Okaaaaaay, that’s slightly discouraging.”

“What if we all attack it from different angles?” Jack offered. 

The other two could only give a nod and a shrug as they hoped for the best. The three of them positioned themselves over a wide area around the perimeter of the field. Jack clipped Phos to his ear and opened the link between the three of them, ready to give the signal. 

_“Is everyone ready,”_ Jack reached out 

_“Ready,”_ Jesse and Genji echoed. 

Jack licked his lips as he readied a ball of fire in his hand. Taking a deep breath he held his hand out toward the pyramid, ready and poised. _“Fire.”_

Jack sent out the fireball and watched it sail out to the building, soon joined by a large boulder and an icicle. The eye then reappeared only this time it had turned itself sideways. It proceeded to squint before charging its fire. The eye rotated around the entirety of the field sending out a large fanning beam of energy that covered the area. The beam obliterated the projectiles in an instant before fading out of existence once more.

Jack ran a hand through his hair as he let out a growl of frustration. _“Reconvene back at our last spot, clearly destroying this thing isn’t gonna happen.”_ Whatever this thing was did it’s job well. Jack felt the gentle touch of Phos’s little appendage on his cheek as it tried it’s best to calm Jack down. Jack gave the little snail a smile of reassurance before he started to walk back to Jesse and Genji. "Don’t worry little buddy, we’ll think of something". 

 

The three sat on the ground huddled together slightly discouraged as the minutes ticked by. Without having even entered the base they were stuck. Three small birds silently watched them in the distance and Jack could feel a slight sense of dread well up inside of him as he remembered that they were constantly being watched on their progress he could sense that the other two were getting anxious as well. 

“How much time do we have left?” Jesse murmured 

Jack looked at the small watch on his wrist and sighed. “About three hours.”

“What the fuck are we supposed to do? As soon as that thing gets us in its sights we’ll be vaporized,” Genji groaned out as he flopped on his back. 

“Maybe we should just turn ourselves invisible,” Jesse joked. 

Jack stared at Jesse wide eyed for a moment. “Say that again!”

“Turn ourselves invisible?”

“Jesse you’re a genius.”

Jesse quirked a brow as he looked at Jack completely bewildered. “I am?”

“Yes you are and that’s exactly what we’re gonna do.”

Genji got back up and looked at Jack like he was a mad man. “And just how exactly are we supposed to do that with the necessary refraction crystal to do so?”

Jack flushed a bit but he continued to look at Genji with the utmost of confidence on his face, adrenaline pumping at the ridiculous scheme running through his head. “I have an idea. It might be dumb and it might get it us killed but I have an idea.”

\-------

Jack got to work as he meticulously weaved his energy in thin cloth like sheets of ice and cold mirror like crystals. Taking great care to create them in specific patterns and shapes. He then layered the sheets on top of one another, the sheets locking into place and fixing themselves together. He repeated the process again and again until he formed a large dome like veil. Taking the veil he swaddled himself in it. “It’s done,” Jack beamed. 

“What exactly is it?” Jesse questioned

“Watch,” Jack said as he closed his eyes. 

Small lights of blue, red and green shimmered around Jack. They then fixed themselves in between the facets and stitching of the veil. The veil started to shine as it reflected the lights before blending and blurring the space around it forming a projection image of the scenery around Jack. 

Jack watched as Jesse stepped toward him and touched around the veil, morphing the illusion before it settled itself back into place. 

“Jack you’re a fucking genius,” Jesse gushed. 

“I don’t know about that but I think we have a chance now at least.”

“Do you think it will work?” Genji said as he poked at the veil. 

“To be honest I don’t have a clue,” Jack said as he rubbed at the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. 

Genji looked between Jack and the veil for a moment before sighing and breaking out into a wide grin. “Fuck it, why not.”

Jack reinforced the veil and triple check his photomancy and calculations to make sure there weren’t any weak spots in his magic. Finally satisfied he ushered Jesse and Genji to gather near him as he threw the veil over them all. 

“We need to stay huddled close together,” Genji whispered. 

Jack and Jesse silently nodded as they bunched in closer into the shroud. Jesse let out a small yelp as Jack stepped on his foot. “Damn it Jack, will you watch those boats you call feet .”

“Sorry, and my feet aren’t that big,” Jack defended 

“Will you two shut up. Keep your head on straight golden boy, I’d rather not get turned into a smoldering pile of flesh,” Genji hissed. 

Jack shut his mouth as he refocused on keeping the illusion up. The three slowly crept up toward the open field before stopping at the very edge. Taking a deep breath Jack stepped forward leading the way with Genji and Jesse close in toe. As soon as they stepped on the surface of the grass the eye appeared once more as it scanned the area, it’s iris pulsed and twitched as it searched for the disturbance only to find it’s territory completely empty.

The three mages continued to move slowly across the grass as the eye continued to search for them. The eye squinted and moved about as it continued to search in vain, desperate to eviscerate the intruders. Jack’s eyes were glued to the entrance as he led them on, he didn’t dare try to look up at the sentinel. Didn’t dare give it any type of hint to their presence. 

Jack was could feel a few small beads of sweat roll from his forehead into his eyes. He ignored the subtle sting and irritation, far to scared to shift the veil in anyway. The three finally reached the entrance of the base. Jack let out a stuttered shaky breath as he moved to remove the veil.  
In less than a second a firm hand seized his, it was Jesse’s. Slowly turning around he saw that the young man had a look of sheer terror on his face. Looking further back Jack saw the eye right behind them, twitchy and eager to fire as it’s iris moved about. Jack stiffly and slowly turned his head back to the entrance and continued to walk. Not removing the veil until they were completely in the building with the eye totally out of sight.

Finally within the building with no vantage point for the eye to see Jack dropped the veil and dropped to his knees with labored breaths. The energy he used to maintain the lights for the spell weren’t exactly taxing but the situation itself was exhausting enough. He didn’t want to think about what else awaited them in the building. 

“How much time do we have left?” Jesse asked he adjusted his hair band from under his helmet.

“About two and half hours,” Jack rasped out, still on the floor. 

“C’mon let’s get moving then, we don’t have a second to spare,” Genji said as he helped Jack to his feet. 

“Well then let’s proceed,” Jack offered as he dusted himself off.

The three continued to walk down the long hallway, the only illumination provided by the small overhead lights. The walls were made of the same black stone with complex sigils and glyphs carved into it. Jack tried to to make sense of its framework but ultimately gave up. Whatever algorithm it was working on was extremely expansive. 

The groups trek down the hallway finally put them at the top of a double staircase that fed into a large room lit by a large overhanging metal chandelier. An adjacent upper balcony held up by large columns sat high above the staircase. The room below was completely barren save for a large ornate stone double door that depicted various warriors in strife and combat. 

“Anything suspicious Jesse?” Jack asked as he sent out an orb of light to investigate the dark edges of the room. 

Jesse scanned over the room intently before scratching his head. “Nope, nothing magical or spooky at all.”

“I guarantee as soon as we set foot on that floor we’re gonna get jumped,this room is far too spacious. Not to mention the only exits are the one here and below. This reeks of an ambush,” Genji grumbled out. 

“You’re right but we don’t have a choice but to play the test proctors game. Ambush or not we have to press on,” Jack said as he started down the stairs. 

As soon as Jack stepped onto the ground floor the door above at the staircase immediately sealed itself. The large stone double door at the front began to creak open slowly as the chandelier above them all but went out. 

“Called it,” Genji said through a sigh, drawing his sword

The three huddled back to back as they each produced a ball of fire in hand to illuminate their surroundings. Tossing their respective flames into the air the fires bonded into a large sphere above them that illuminated the room once more. Turning their attention to the stone door it stood completely open, out of its darkness came a hoard of specters that made their way towards them. 

The specters took the form of faceless soldiers. They were typically invoked by their training officers and used during combat simulations, however they were always slightly disturbing in a sense. When they were struck down they bled, they cried out. They were complex to the point that they had resistance and weight when they were cut into or damaged, leaving a muddle of entrails and body parts before they eventually poofed out of existence, taking the mess they left behind with them. The officers said that it was to desensitize them to killing should it be necessary on the field, to make sure that the knights to be didn’t hesitate when making split second decision. To prevent them making sloppy mistakes that could get themselves killed or worse someone else. 

Jack watched as the hoard started to fan their numbers out to start surrounding them. Breathing deeply he steadied himself to prepare for the coming fight. “Watch each others backs and try to stay close, Genji if you would please,” Jack said as he erected a bubble around around them. 

Genji smirked as he held out an open palm, “With pleasure.”

Jack opened the top of the bubble as Genji formed a small concentrated vortex in his hands before tossing it in the sphere of fire above. Jack swiftly closed the bubble back as the flames began to twist and contort before the wind violently fanned the fire out toward the specters. The first wave of specters were engulfed in a blazing inferno while they flailed and cried out as they fell to the floor, meeting their demise and fading out of existence. Unsheathing his sword Jack dropped the bubble as the flames died out, charging forward he and his companions threw themselves into the fray.

Leading the charge Jack produced a large orb of light to illuminate the room as he set his sights on the first three specters. Sprinting forward Jack bashed his buckler into the first specter. Throwing off its balance he quickly thrust his sword into its exposed neck, before kicking the body into the next two. 

The faceless soldiers were left scrambling trying to push the body off of them. By the time they did Jack had rushed them down, plunging his sword into one of their stomachs and flash freezing the other with his magic. Out of the corner of his eyes Jack looked to the balcony above to see more specters. He focused on them to see that they had bows and were already drawing to fire. 

The hail of arrows soon surged forth through the air, ready to rain down on them. Jack quickly poised himself to form another barrier but was interrupted as more specters rushed him. Jack felt his heart catch in his throat as he guarded against the soldiers knowing full well what was coming his way.

Just as Jack had forced the other specters off of him he feebly raised his buckler to defend himself only to find that the arrows were completely blocked by a large curved wall of rock and stone. Looking to his left he saw Jesse give him a lazy grin as he blasted another wave of specters with jagged stones. Jack gave a nod of thanks while Genji soon zipped past them both as he approached Jesse’s wall. 

“I’ll take care of the archers up top, you two cover me if you can. Jesse fling me!” Genji shouted as he jumped into the air. 

“On it!” Jesse said as he planted a hand into the ground. 

The stone wall soon crumbled and morphed into a large fist and arm. The appendage soon grabbed Genji in his flight and flung him high above the balcony. The archers took aim at the young mage and prepared to shoot but were stopped as Jesse fired his pistol, disposing of a few of them while Jack defended Jesse from the specters on the ground. Surrounding himself in large gale Genji chanted as he dive bombed the archers. 

“Oh southern wind become the might of the spirits as I show your overwhelming passion and heat in a grand display of my strength,Notus!” Genji bellowed out as he rained down on the archers. A large cloud of dust formed while Genji shredded through the archers as if they were paper. 

The specters were thinning out with only four remaining, Jack rushed forward as he readied his blade. Charging the first specter, the faceless soldiers took two broad swings at Jack. The first aimed for his head missed entirely, however the second managed to cut Jack at his thigh, pain surging through his leg as he lost his balance. The other three specter were soon upon him, trying to take advantage of his weakened state but were fended off as Jesse tackled one to the ground and plunged his blade into its chest. 

Jesse then took aim with his pistol, shooting and disposing of two more. Jack tried to scramble back to his feet as the last soldier had its sword primed and raised over its head, ready to split the blonde in two. However it’s charge was cut short as Genji came down from above and swiftly beheaded it with on swift motion. 

Jack let out a sigh of relief as his attackers had started to vanish into nothingness. Genji soon stepped to him and offered him a hand. Jack gladly took it as he stood, walking carefully as he tried not to put too much weight on his leg. 

Jesse rushed to Jack’s side, somewhat flustered at his friend’s injury. “Are you ok? It’s not too serious is it.”

Jack gave him a weak smile as he waved off his concern. “I’m fine, nothing a little healing magic can’t fix, and by the looks of you it you guys need it as well." Jack looked to see that Jesse had a nasty welt on his arm as well as a cut on his face while Genji had a multitude of nicks from the archers and a gash running on his chest.

With great care Jack drew an intricate magic circle with his chalk, making three spots for he and his teammates to sit in. Once finished he ushered Genji and Jesse to take their places. With everyone seated Jack had them join hands before he closed his eyes and began to chant.

“Oh gentle light restore the weary, heal the harm that has been done to the meek. With your noble blessing make us whole, Hemera.”

Opening his eyes he watched as the circle released a warm bloom of light. Coating them in an aura he watched as their injuries disappeared. Genji and Jesse slowly relaxed in the warmth of his magic. Jack smiled, as happy he was able to help his friends he could only hope that it would be enough to keep them safe through the rest of this test. He hoped that he was enough to keep them safe.

“That felt pretty good,” Genji sighed as he inspected his body. “Thanks Jack.”

It wasn’t often that Genji called Jack by his first name, usually settling for golden boy or Morrison for the sake of light teasing and fun. Jack couldn’t help the full grin that spread on his face. “Oh-.. uh it’s nothing, no where near as fancy as Dr. Zeigler but I’m just glad it was enough to heal us fully.”

Jesse laughed as he clapped Jack on his back. “Quit being so damn modest all the time, we’d still be pretty beat up if it weren’t for you. Not to mention unprepared to face whatever is past that door.”

Turning his head Jack looked at the maw of the doorway. “What do you think is past the door?” Jack gulped. 

“Well only one way to find out,” Genji offered as he dusted himself off and stood. 

Jack and Jesse followed in toe as they went through the dark passage of the large door. Jack kept his orb of light close as they made their way through the dark halls. The narrow hall soon started to expand until it opened up into a full room, completely unlit. 

Jesse moved passed Jack as he pointed to small three dots of light arranged in a triangle in the darkness. “What is that?”

Jack squinted as he tried to make it out as well. The three lights started to grow brighter as a shrill series of beeps, boops and mechanical tones emitted from it. The series of lights began to flash on and off in an erratic pattern before they grew even brighter. A high pitched metallic cry resonated through the room as a large beam of heated energy bursted from the direction of the three lights. 

In a panic Jack grabbed Jesse by his shirt and pulled him roughly behind him before projecting a shield. The beam engulfed the entirety of Jack’s bubble as he struggled to keep it up. His eyes frantically darting around the shield as he could see it starting to crack, he was losing his footing as the beam was seemingly pushing him back. He could feel his energy reserve start to wane, if this kept up they would be killed within seconds.

He was grounded once more as he felt two pairs of hands support him. Looking back he saw that Genji and Jesse keeping him in place. A bright red and green aura surrounded their hands as they poured some of their energy into him. Jack felt himself renewed, gritting his teeth and digging his heels in he returned his full attention to keeping the barrier up with only one thought in mind. _Protect them._

“Great bulwark of hope protect us from those who would do us harm. Strengthen and grow as you shine as a beacon of salvation and ward off the dark embrace of death, go forth Soteria,” Jack shouted as he enchanted the barrier. 

The barrier shimmered before turning into a large towering pavise shield of light. The deadly beam was completely shut down by the magical defense until it eventually died out. Lowering his arms Jack let out a labored breath, his legs wobbling and nearly giving out on him. Jesse and Genji hastened to his side and supported him on their shoulders. 

“You gonna be ok golden boy?” Genji asked as he started to pour a bit more of his own energy into Jack. 

Jack shrugged them both off as he stood up on his own, doing his best to keep his breathing in check. “I’ll be fine, stay on guard it’s not over yet.”

Suddenly everything brightened as flaring torches on the stone columns of the room swept the darkness away and revealed their attacker. It was easily ten feet tall and 4 feet wide, its large metallic and hulking metal body smoldered in gold and white under light of the torches. It was humanoid in shape but was off in several areas. The large metal menace had a gold face carved in its large chest which was supported by a spindly waist and legs. Its large arms let out a steady stream of crackling energy. Its face, a small ball on the top of the body rotated as the three bright eye like orbs examined the three mages.

Jack stared at the creature, both fascinated and deathly terrified by its mere existence. “Is that a magitech golem?” Jack whispered out. 

“That’s impossible, the nerds at the lab said that it still needed to be tested before it was sent on a public field run,” Jesse exclaimed. 

Genji let out a snort as he readied his sword. “Guess we’re the guinea pigs.”

The automotone’s eyes on it’s chest soon opened and blinked at the three before opening it’s mouth revealing rows of large serrated teeth surrounded by flames that licked at its lips. Opening its maw wider the flames grew. 

Wide eyed Jack ran for one of the pillars. “SCATTER!”

In an instant the machine produced an inferno from it’s mouth that spread over the entire room. Jack manage to slide behind one of the stone pillars as the flames billowed around him, curling up in a ball he made himself small as the flames nipped at him from behind the towering stone. Slowly he reached for Phos as the fire raged on. Bringing the small fae to his forehead he tried to comfort it’s clear distress over the situation before putting the snail to his earpiece. 

_“Are you guys ok?”_ Jack echoed out through the channel. 

_“Just peachy, doing my best not to die,”_ Jesse answered 

_“Sweaty and gross but, I’m good,”_ Genji responded

Sneaking a peek Jack saw that the flames starting to die down, now was there chance. _“If it lets up let’s try to get a few hits in from a distance.”_

_“Understood.”_

The flames finally stopped and Jack wasted no time in charging up a ball of light as he rushed out to take aim at the golem only to find it right on him. He soon skid to a halt, completely in disbelief knowing something of that size and those legs could move so fast. With efficient and deadly speed the golem took Jack’s body in it’s large hand and lifted him in the air. Spinning its small head the three lights moved and blipped curiously before charging another beam from its head. Terrified Jack cried out as he tried to struggle out of it’s grip, watching helpless as it prepared to fire. 

Before it could finish it’s charge a large boulder in the shape of a fist with Jesse arm attached to it slammed in the automotone. The golem reeled and let out a shrill series of beeps from Jesse’s attack who was already preparing to strike it again. 

“Get your hands off ughgugh”, Jesse’s attack is cut short as the creature grabs his makeshift arm and breaks the stone apart before throwing him halfway across the room. It soon redirects its sights on Jesse as it charges another beam. 

Jack struggled once more in an attempt to save Jesse who was still trying to get his footing. “Jesse move your ass damn it!”

A flash of green and wind surged forth as Genji gets into the creatures space this time. Crouching and lowering into a handstand the younger Shimada pushed himself off the ground, kicking the golem in the face as the beam fired, it’s balance thrown off once more with its small legs fumbling for balance. 

Jack watched as the beam was thrown off course, just barely missing Jesse before Genji climbed up the creatures arm and clung to its neck. Holding out his hand the young mage blew into it, smothering it’s face in a fine powdery chalk. The automotone let out a shrill cry as it threw Jack across the room as well.

Curling up his body Jack tucked his arms behind his head to minimize the damage as he skids across the floor. Dizzly the blonde managed to stand only to catch sight of Genji back flipping away from the large creature as it spewed its flames erratically. 

The younger Shimada and Jesse soon hastened to his side while the golem still struggled to clear its vision with it’s large awkward hands. The three swiftly gathered behind a pillar as quietly as possible as the golem continued to to attack the area haphazardly. Jack’s attention is caught as Phos taps at his temple, glancing at Genji he realizes the young boy has opened the channel. Jack slips Phos on his earpiece, opening his mind to Genji. 

_“I think I can destroy it in one go,”_ Genji exclaims. 

Jesse goes bug eyed as he covers his mouth, nearly shouting from disbelief. _“Really?!?”_

Genji gives a curt nod as he rubs at his tattoo that has started to glow faintly. _I just need you two to immobilize it so I can cast an enchantment and a spell. That bucket of bolts is fast but it’s clumsy and super top heavy. If we can throw it off balance long enough I can cast the enchantment I need.”_

A handful of moments pass before a wicked grin spreads across Jesse face as he licks his lips, a wild glint in his eyes. _“I have an idea.”_

In an instant an assortment of images and whispers enter Jack’s mind as Jesse mentally lays out his plan for both of them. 

Jack lets out a shaky breath as he goes over Jesse’s plan in his head once more. _“You do know if any of us screw up at any point we’ll die right?”_

 _“Yeah but you act like that hasn’t been happening all day,”_ Jesse counters

_“Fair enough. Well let’s see if it works, Jesse on your mark I suppose.”_

_“Alright then, 3, 2 , 1, GO!”_

The three mages sprung out from their hiding place, scattering over a wide area as they make a racket. The golem turned to them, confused as its face spun about, finally dusting the chalk off its sensors. With the machines senses still in chaos Jesse began to chant. 

“Great water bearer, lament your sorrows as your bear your sadness to the world, Aquarius.”

A large tidal wave gushed from Jesse’s hands, rushing toward the golem. The water level then rose, covering the creatures ankles as it still tried to figure out what’s going on.

“Genji you’re up!” Jesse bellowed, gathering shards of rock and firing them at the golem, catching it’s attention as it aimed to kill Jesse.

"Oh Northern wind become the chilling grip of the spirits as I whisper your ill omens to mortal men, Boreus," Genji chanted. Taking a large breath Genji blew a cold winter like wind across the floor. The water around the golem started to steadily freeze until it reached the creature itself, completely encasing its legs in ice. The creature too distracted to notice as Jesse continued to keep it’s attention.

“Jack now!” Jesse shouted as he continued to hold the creatures gaze. 

Sprinting forward Jack skid across the ice as he drew his sword, running his fingers along the blade he enchanted it. “Oh swift divine river that runs through the heavens, spring forth and lend me your aid, Eridanus!”

Jack blade glowed a bright white before seemingly turning to a near liquid state and extending to an impossible length like a whip. Raising his arm Jack threw the whip like sword forward as he skated along the ice. The whip wrapped around the golem legs tightly as Jack moved around it, binding the whip tighter and tighter.

The golem opened its maw once more as it fired a more concentrated pillar of flames at Jack who nimbly dodged the flames as he made his way back to Jesse. The knight to be could feel his heart beating in his ears, muscles burning with exhaustion, fear the only thing keeping his legs pumping across the ice and he felt the heat of the flames lick at his feet, getting closer and closer to him. 

Finally reaching Jesse they both get a good grip on the hilt of the sword before pulling at the whip with all their might. The golem soon lost its balance and started to tip over. Seeing the opportunity Jesse raised his leg before smashing his foot to the ground. A cracking fissure creeped toward the golem before a large pillar of rock pierced its large maw. 

The creature let out a shrill metallic cry as it tried to remove the protrusion but to no avail with its legs so bound. 

“Genji, end it.”, Jack cried. 

The young mage nodded at them both before closing his eyes and starting his spell. “Great household spirit that dwells within me, oh powerful one grant me the wisdom and strength of the ancients, I humbly ask you to lend me your might.” The large dragon tattoo on Genji’s arm started to shine a brilliant green as an astral form of the dragon started to snake its way all around Genji’s body, coating him in a mysterious aura. “I am your humble vessel that accepts your presence as I destroy my enemies in your honor and my families name.”

The aura fully consumed the young mage as a large spiraling energy crackled and whipped about the room as a small storm brewed around the young Shimada's body as he held his sword ready and turned his attention to the Golem. 

“You summoned me for this? Very well little one this will do, it’s not everyday we have an audience,” Genji smirked as he looked back to Jesse and Jack, his eyes completely green with energy.

A chill ran Jack’s spine as Genji spoke. It wasn’t his voice at all but something else. Something terrifying and large, something ancient and inhuman, something that hungered. 

“Oh trickster wind become the contempt of a god and strike fear into the hearts of man, Tezcatlipoca.”

Everything went silent after that. Jack couldn’t hear his breathing, his heart or the swirling winds that surrounded Genji. Before he could even blink Genji was on the golem in an instant with his blade slicing through the entirety of its arm as a violent windstorm ravaged the rest of its lower body.

The golem made one more desperate attack as it fired another laser only for Genji to dodge it, back flipping to a nearby wall as the winds around them lifted the large machine in the air. Planting his feet firmly on the wall Genji rushed the golem again, only this time beheading it and slicing through its chest. The golem let out a horrible blood curdling cry before falling to the ground in a heap, breaking the unnatural silence that had a hold over the atmosphere. 

Genji gracefully landed and stood in front of them. The aura around his body started to fade and his eyes went back to normal as the slicing winds in the room started to peter out. His nose started to bleed as he dropped his blade and fell forward. Getting back to his feet Jack rushed to his side and caught him, cradling his body as he fell to his knees, too tired to stand any longer himself. 

“Did we win?” Genji muffled out through Jack’s chest.

Jack let out a broken sob of laughter and held Genji a bit tighter, happy that he was ok. “Yeah I think we-”

Jack’s relief morphed into sheer shock as he watched the golems body start to glow a sickly yellow. Its chest and limbs imploding on itself before it exploded. There was no time to run, there was no time to make a barrier, there wasn’t enough time to do anything but do his best to shield his friend with his body. 

His acceptance of death was however interrupted as he was tackled to the ground, and said ground opened up and swallowed him whole. The darkness consumed him, it was tight and suffocating, he couldn’t breath. He heard a loud muffled explosion go off , his ears ringing as the space around him shook and rattled his body under the warmth of the darkness around him. All at once he could see the warm blush of light through his eyelids. Blinking a few times his vision adjusted to see that the room was completely in shambles and covered in fire and molten rock. The golems body laid in a heap of blackened metal and stone as it slowly burned away.

Jack shifted as he felt a warm body pressed against his back, it was Jesse. Looking around he saw a large hole in the ground where they just were. 

“You saved us,” Jack croaked out. 

“J...Just barely, b...but yeah,” Jesse blubbered out. 

“Not that I’m not thankful and all but you’re crushing me Jack,” Genji grumbled out through Jack’s chest. 

In a panic Jack released Genji from his death grip, hoping that he hadn’t hurt him. “Shit I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine, I’m just happy we didn’t die.”

“Praise the fucking stream on that one,” Jesse said as he rolled on his back. “How much time do we even have left.”

“Who the fuck cares at this point.” Genji interjected

Jack couldn’t help but laugh at the remark because at this point after nearly being shot, burned, crushed, blown up and stabbed Genji was right. Who indeed could give a single fuck at this point. Jack was in a fit of giggles with Jesse and Genji joining in as well, all too tired to really care about the test anymore. 

Their laughter was soon interrupted as they heard the soft patter of footsteps coming toward them. Lifting his head Jack went slack jawed as Hanzo approached them. The older Shimada stood in front of them, his usual impassive face twitching into a smile. 

“Congratulations. You passed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY, really sorry this took so long buy yeah, sometimes it just be like that. Anyway have some fun facts on this au to make up for it. 
> 
> 1\. Jack is blissfully ignorant to his boy next door charms and literally only makes it even worse since he's nice to everyone. 
> 
> 2\. Hanzo's graduation test was worse (just trust me on this it was.)
> 
> 3\. In this chapter Gabriel was supposed to wear a sweater that said "Nasty Majesty." but while I was writing it was so absurd I scrapped the idea because of how dumb it was in retrospect.
> 
> 4\. Jesse has no type of romantic feelings for Jack but he does have a very large bro-crush on him. Typically in most fanfics and aus these two seemingly have a pretty sour relationship or its super shady (from my personal perspective anyway). So I thought it would be cool to make the two of them bro friends that care about each other, (super self indulgent I know.) 
> 
> My ramblings aside next chapter should be super chill and nice and hopefully wont take as long. 
> 
> Comments, questions and criticism are welcome as I am always happy to answer question on my world of magic and engage in conversation, have a good day people.


	6. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time of celebration and good times. 
> 
> Note on fae: In this chapter I introduce more fae or mention them,
> 
> cobylnau: helpful mining spirits that are attracted to rich veins and enchanted ore, they are important for warning against cave in and floods, they are typically told of in english folk-lore. 
> 
> Alvens:water fae that come out during the full moon and come to land to dance and play, they dont like fish and float on bubbles sometimes

Jack could only blink dumbly for a moment as he looked up at Hanzo, mouth agape in shock at the Captain’s words. “I’m sorry… wha..what.”

Hanzo hard expression softened a bit as he helped pull the mages to their feet. “Didn’t you hear me I said that you passed. I’m surprised the three of you aren’t more excited.”

“Sorry if we aren’t more enthusiastic brother it’s not like we almost died multiple times in the last 4 hours,” Genji grumbled. 

“You were never truly in any danger through the entire test,” Hanzo said as he retrieved a folder from the pack on his back. 

The three mages could only look at each other in complete disbelief and exasperation at their superiors words. Jack was unsure if the captain was feigning innocence or if he just had an extremely fucked up sense of humor. 

Jack meekly raised his hand. Catching Hanzo’s the attention the captain gave him a nod, permitting him to speak. “With all due respect captain I have to politely disagree with you.”

“Yeah and I’m gonna have to rudely disagree with you. Are you actually just gonna ignore the demon eye that almost killed us,” Genji seethed. 

“Or the hoard of specters,” Jesse added. 

“And let’s not forget the murder-golem that nearly fried us, which I might add is still behind us and on fire!” Genji shouted as he dramatically pointed to the heap of metal that used to be the golem, which was indeed still on fire. “I thought this was supposed to be a test not a death gauntlet.”

“Perhaps I should rephrase then, I knew that you were never in danger,” Hanzo said as he shifted his gaze between the three and said “murder-golem”. The heap of metal continued to writhe and hiss in the fire before Hanzo outstretched his hand and put out the automotone out with a blast of water. The three continued to stare the captain down as an awkward silence settled over the room. Bringing his hand up to his mouth he let out a gruff cough, doing his best to empathize with the groups irritation.

“What exactly does that mean?” Genji said through and exasperated sigh as he tilted his head back.

Wordlessly Hanzo raised his hand at the three knights as blue aura surrounded his palm. Jack didn’t even have time to think as a wicked of bolt of lighting fired from the captain’s hand. He feebly put his arms in front of his face to protect him only to find himself completely unscathed. Looking around his body he found it coated in the same purple aura that the obelisk outside where surrounded in while the same red sigils that were etched in the pyramids surface and walls circled around them. The runes soon faded away as Hanzo drew closer to them.

“As I said before you were never in any danger. The obelisks outside and the pyramids run an extremely complex and expansive protection enchantment. The moment any of your lives were truly about to end or you were about to be severely harmed or dismembered the enchantment would have kicked in and saved you,” Hanzo explained. Snapping his fingers the torches grew brighter revealing more runes etched into the walls and ceiling of the room. “That’s why we hold the test in an unmarked and secure forest in Sitthir. The stream is dense enough here when we run the test the obelisk can absorb enough etherium and keep the enchantment going without disturbing the delicate nano-ether cycle of the stream once they’re activated.”

“I honestly would have rather had this information at the beginning of the test than after, pretty sure I’ve got a couple of grey hairs now,” Jesse said as he removed his helmet, his hands still shaking slightly.

“You needed to believe that your lives were in danger because on the field the danger you face is real and ever present. We needed to observe you and how you dealt with a threat to your lives, if you could handle the pressure and make split second decisions,” Hanzo explained. “Not to mention we couldn’t actually have our trainee’s dying. Do you know how much it would cost us? Not to mention the backlash we would get from our staff, knights and the general public for being so obtusely inhumane.”

“You could have just told us that from beginning instead of giving us a heart attack with your lighting,” Genji dead panned. 

“.....Yes well, on that note I’m happy to give you your approval papers,” Hanzo said as he handed Jack his papers first. “You show decent qualities of leadership, putting you teammates lives ahead of your own, very commendable.” 

“Oh uh… I .. not really, it just felt like the right thing to do in the heat of the moment i..is all,” Jack stammered out. 

Hanzo could only roll his eyes at Jack’s overbearing sincerity. “Take the compliment Morrison.”

“Right, sorry captain,” Jack murmured. 

Hanzo then moved on to Jesse and let out a sigh as he gave the captain a tired smile. “Saying that you have improved would be an understatement, you’ve come a long way from the show boating fool from eight months ago,” Hanzo said as he handed Jesse his papers, giving him a warm smile. 

Jack watched as Jesse was practically flying on a cloud, the young mage stood a bit straighter as he got closer in Hanzo’s space. “You know I’m rather honored to receive such high praise from someone like you Captain. Maybe you could honor me further with a dance during the graduation celebration,” Jesse said as he gave Hanzo a wide grin. 

Hanzo’s brow furrowed as he gave Jesse a bored looked, an arc of lighting raced across his head. “Don’t push it.”

Jesse raised his hands in mock defense as he took a few steps back. “Sorry sorry, only teasing.”

“Was worth a shot,” Jack whispered as he gave Jesse a pat on the back. 

Jesse could only let out a sigh as he slumped his shoulders. “Yeah.”

Hanzo soon moved onto Genji and Jack was already fearing the worst. He was always rather harsh on his younger brother when it came to the M.K. program, pushing him harder and harder to improve. With what Jack knew now of his family’s legacy, he could only imagine the kind of expectations the boy had to live up to. 

“You did very well brother,” Hanzo said as he gave his brother a gentle smile.

Genji stared at his brother wide eyed, mouth slightly agape at what he just heard. “Wait, huh?”

“Your arts and enchantments have improved greatly over the past months. Not to mention your connection to your spirit runs deeper as well,” Hanzo praised as he gave Genji his papers. 

“Well I’m sure the elders will find something to nitpick on when you give them the news,” Genji drawled as he tried to keep his cool. 

“Regardless even if they do I am very proud of you, and I’m sure mother and father will be as well,” Hanzo said as he ruffled Genji’s hair. 

“Haaaaaanzo stooooop, you know I hate it when you do that,” Genji said as he swatted Hanzo’s hand away. 

“My mistake I always forget how vain you are,” Hanzo said through a chuckle as he put Lapis on his ear piece. “I’ll be taking my leave now, a few of the others have finished as well and I need to get to them. An officer will be here shortly to escort you out, you’ll be given further instructions once you return.”

With that Hanzo bid them farewell. Running his finger along the wall to a particular set of sigils and runes the black stone parted back revealing a passage. The captain gave them a swift salute which they returned before he entered and the wall reformed, leaving them alone.

As soon as Hanzo was out of sight Genji slowly placed his hands back on the top of his head where his brother had tousled his hair and allowed himself a small smile for his brothers gesture.

“Genji loves and respects his brooooooootheeeeer,” Jesse mocked in a sing song tone. 

Genji immediately put his hands back down to his sides before he turned to Jesse and gave him a shove. “SHUT IT!”

 

“C’mon, you had that coming after this morning, plus it’s adorable. Ain’t it Jack,” Jesse giggled as he hid behind Jack for protection from Genji. 

“I’m staying out of this, I’m too tired right now,” Jack sighed out wearily.

“If my brother does dance with you I hope you step on his feet,” Genji grumbled out. 

“Wait…….. you’re saying that as if I have a chance. Do I have a chance? Has he talked about me before?” Jesse rushed out. 

Genji lips soon upturned into a wide shit eating grin as he took out his pocket mirror and examined his himself. “Gee Jesse I dunno, I think I love and respect my brother too much to tell you something that personal.”

“C’mon I was just joking man, you can give me a little hint please,” Jesse said as he rushed to Genji practically pleading. 

Jack could only laugh as the two continued their antics. He was for the most part relieved that they were able to bounce back so fast considering the events of the day. The officer that Hanzo spoke of soon arrived and escorted them out of the compound and back out to another clearing in the forest. There the other provisional units were gathered, most of them anyway. A few groups were missing and Jack could only assume the worst, that they had failed. Zarya soon made her presence known as she stepped through the crowd and addressed them all.

“Congratulations, out of the one hundred-fifty of you one hundred and eight of you have passed. Do not fear for those who have not passed, they’ve already been sent back and are awaiting evaluation for recycling. We will be taking our leave as well so that you may recover and rest. You will be given further instructions on graduation practice, uniform fitting and so on, let’s move out,” Zarya said as she ushered everyone to follow her lead. With that the group trekked back to the teleporter station, as they did Jesse approached Genji. 

“So uh, what was that whole light show you did when your voice got all deep and scary during our fight with the tin can?” Jesse questioned as they continued on the path. 

“Hmmm, oh that. It’s one of my families most prized possessions, passed down from generation to generation as an asset to protect the royal crown. The household spirit chooses a worthy successor and inhabits their body,” Genji said as he hiked up his sleeve showing off more of the tattoo. 

“So it’s like a familiar?” Jack asked as he got a closer look at Genji’s arm.

“Not exactly, it uses my energy to keep itself stable when I summon it but if I were to die the spirit would eventually make its way back to the elders. We have more of a symbiotic relationship.”

“What does the dragon get in return?” Jack asked as he examined the tattoo closer. It started to glow a bit , and Jack could have sworn he saw the body move slightly over Genji’s skin. 

Genji soon brought his sleeve back down as he gave Jack a smirk. “The dragon gets to consume prey in the thrill and heat of battle. It hungers for worthy opponents and offers its protection to the host.”

“Incredible,” Jack marveled. 

Genji simply shrugged at the blonde’s starry eyed gaze. “It’s not that glamorous to be honest. Having to represent the clan and take care of it’s most sacred asset can be a bit of a hassle. My brother has it worse considering that he has two spirits, the elders put a lot of pressure on him because of it.”

“Must be a lot being a captain on top of all that as well,” Jesse said wistfully.

“It is,” Genji whispered as he walked a bit ahead of the other two. 

Silence settled over the group as they continued to walk towards the teleporter station. When they entered they were greeted by Satya and her officers. Officer Geralds loudly groaned and sucked his teeth while Finch whooped and clapped her hands before holding one hand expectantly out to Geralds. Geralds fished around his pocket, taking out a small coin pouch he begrudgingly handed over the money to Finch. All the while Satya pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head as she watched the two of them.

Jack narrowed his eyes as he slowly put two and two together. “You were placing bets on us?”

“Well of course, it’s all in good fun,” Finch said as she waved them off. “Besides I had my money on your group passing, you should feel great.”

“Thanks, …. I think,” Jack deadpanned. 

The group were then escorted to the teleporter room and sent back to the castle. It was only when they were transported back that Jack realized just how tired he was. Battered, bruised and covered in soot, dirt and caked on grime and sweat all he wanted to do was sleep for six years. Something that was put off as they were further escorted to the medical wing while their papers were being processed. After being healed and treated for their wounds the three made their way back to the barracks for debriefing only to be stopped by Lucio and Angela. Lucio barreled toward the three of them, jumping up the shorter man closed lined them as he brought them all together in a suffocating hug. Jack practically felt like he was going to die from Lucio’s surprising strength on his aching body. 

“Congrats you three I knew you would be able to do it,” Lucio beamed as he gripped the three of them tighter. 

“Alright Lucio calm down, they just got out of care you don’t wanna put them back in,” Angela said as she unclipped a small white snail shell with a black cross from her ear. A yellow snail popped out and wearily clung to Angela lab coat. Jack didn’t even think it was possible for a fae to look tired, most likely weary from constantly sending messages through the medical wing. 

“Right sorry,” Lucio said as he let the three go. “I’m just surprised that you three aren’t more banged up. A few more have started to trickle in and they look like absolute death.”

“It’s mostly thanks to Jack, he healed us during the exam and everything,” Jesse said as he gave Jack a pat on the back. 

“Is that so, it appears you’re making use of the resources I gave you then,” Angela mused as she scribbled in her chart. “You know Jack if this whole knight career doesn’t work out you can always apply to be apart of the field medic team, we could use the help. Great benefits come with it too.”

“Sorry doc but you can’t have him he’s our babysitter,” Genji joked as he dragged Jack down, squishing his head between his chest and his bicep. 

Angela could only give a smile as she sighed and shrugged in defeat. “ I suppose you do need to keep these two from getting in trouble. Just know that the offer is still there if you ever want to take it.”

“Thanks Dr. Zeigler I’ll keep that in mind,” Jack mumbled out as he gave her a thumbs up, cheeks still squished against Genji’s body. 

Everyone’s attention was soon caught as Lucio’s snail practically jumped out of his lab coat pocket. The small green snail zipped up his coat before landing dramatically on his shoulder with a bow, being sure to show off its blue shell covered in a pattern of yellow diamonds. It’s body blinking with energy as it indicated a received message.

“Ha ha ok you little show off, excellent performance as ever,” Lucio said he clipped its shell to his ear. The field medic frowned a bit as he looked to Angela. “We have a bad case of spell blight, they need us on the third floor.”

“Suppose thing were getting quiet around here. Take a break Eir, I know I’ve been running you ragged since this morning,” Angela said as she gave her snail a small pat on its eye stalks before moving past the group. “Lucio come with me and prep for surgery.”

“Right away boss. We’ll see you guys during the ceremony in a few days,” Lucio rushed out as he followed swiftly behind Angela.

 

The three were left alone as they made their way out of the medical wing and back to the barracks to clean themselves up. After showering and changing the groups were asked to give debriefing on their experience during the test and what they did and how they handled it. Apparently they really were the R&D’s lab rats since they had pitted the golem against the provisional units in order to not only test them but tweak and improve their creation. The head officers then went over the scheduling for graduation practice as well as scheduling for their service tattoo’s and mandatory counseling. The tattoo was meant to show that they were legitimate M.K.’s and cement their loyalty to the crown. The counseling was mostly to see if they were still mentally fit and sound after everything they had experienced during the test, to give them a chance to talk about any troubles they might be keeping to themselves.

After being dismissed for the day Jack then decided to part with his comrades and head to the communication station with Phos to get in contact with his parents, excited to tell them the news of his test and the graduation, his mother was usually home at this hour anyway.

The communications department was a large oval building that fed into a large hallway. It’s walls were made of a glass like casing, it’s iridescence refracting different colors at various angles as Jack walked by. Inside the casing wall various crystals grew, rushing waterfalls of water cascaded over them as they fed into the pool of waters under the see through floor. The communication’s facility also doubled as the castles filtration system for it’s water reserve. The crystals took the impurities from the water that came from the nearby artificial lake and used them to grow. They would later be harvested and used for sales and distribution as well as for the crystal collective when it’s supply ran scarce.  
Jack took the lift to the higher parts of the building, watching as small crystalline bubbles drift through the air. All containing various scrolls and documents that lazily floated to different tubes that fed throughout the facility. 

Stepping out of the lift Jack walked through the halls to one of the vacant viewing rooms. Taking out his small coin purse Jack handed a nearby guard three silver coins before heading into the small compartment room. Inside the room a large ornate oval mirror sat on the a wall while a large dish of sand with a large brittle bone laying in it stood in front of the mirror.

Jack closed the curtain to the room behind him before approaching the sand dish. Taking the bone inside the dish Jack wrote a series of coordinates and sigils for the mirror that connected to his parents home. With the coordinates in place Jack stuck the bone in the center of the bowl, snapping he made a small flame at the tip of his index finger and lit the bone. The bone was then consumed in fire before it lit the imprinted coordinates ablaze as well. A steady stream of smoke rose from the sand, the mirror then shimmered as the smoke fed itself into it. After a while the mirror grew brighter and brighter before an image of a Jack’s mother hazily came into focus, her face taking up the entirety of the mirror.

“Hello sweetie, it’s about time you called I haven’t seen your face in ages,” His mother said as she came even closer to the mirror, Jack could practically see up her nose at this point. 

“It’s good to see you too mother. But you might wanna back up a little bit, you’re too close,” Jack said through a chuckle. 

“I always forget to stand farther back. Also hi Phos, it’s good to see you too darling,” Jack’s mother cooed at the mollusk. 

Phos excitedly moved their eye stalks closer to the mirror, waving to Jack’s mother. His parents were very fond of his little companion since they first met him and Phos loved them just as much with the amount of attention that they gave. 

“You better be taking care of that little friend of yours Jack, I hope you’re feeding them and giving them attention.”

Jack sighed as he gave Phos a few pats behind their eye stalks, urging the snail to calm down and retract its eyes from the mirror. “Mother I’ve been over this before Phos doesn’t actually need to eat, and yes I am taking good care of them.”

“Well indulge the little one at least, give a treat every once and awhile.”

“Mother, Phos has a specific care routine. I can’t just feed them anything.”

His mother waved her hands as she rolled her eyes at Jack, giving him a playful smirk. “Alright alright you big square. That aside what do I owe this call from my son to? Is your testing for your final exams going ok?”

Jack bit his lip as he tried to suppress his smile, doing his best to keep his mother in suspense. “Well, I had my last day of testing today actually.”

“Well how did you think you did sweetheart?”

“Mother, I -”, Jack said with a broad grin.

“Actually hold that thought I should get your father in here so we can both know at the same time,” Jack’s mother said as she rose from her seat and left the living room. 

Jack sighed as he smiled, watching his mother rush out the house excitedly. After a handful of minutes his mother came back into the room, her husband in toe as she dragged him in by the arm.

“Damn it Grace I’m still wearing my work boots, I don’t need you scolding me for getting the floor dirty,” Jack’s father grumbled as he was dragged to the mirror. 

“Forget about that John, our son has something to tell us,” His mother said as she gestured to the mirror.

“Oh boy, you didn’t hurt yourself again too badly did you boy?” The last time you called you were covered in bruises from head to toe from training, nearly gave your mother a heart attack,”

Jack shook his head as he smile grew wider. “No nothing like that. It’s about my graduation exam.” 

Jack’s fathers gaze softened as he moved closer to the mirror as if he wanted to reach out to his son. “Well whatever the results you got we are very proud of you for making it this far. Pass or fail. 

“You can rest easy then, I- I passed. I graduated.”

Jack knew that his parents would be happy for him, knew that they would be elated for all the hard work he put in over the years. What he wasn’t prepared for however was the loud scream that they let out. The mirror on the wall started to shake as his parents continued to wail on, tears of joy brimming in their eyes. Jack rushed to the mirror to get it to stop shaking. 

“Guys please calm down, I can’t afford to replace this mirror if breaks,” Jack panicked as he held the mirror still.

“Well how could we not be excited, look at you, you’re an official M.K., and look at us, we’re the proud parents of an M.K. unit. We’re gonna be the most interesting people at the next town hall meeting when we tell everyone,” His father boomed.

Jack found himself bracing the mirror again as he father cried out again with his mother joining in as well. One of the guards poked his head in giving Jack a deadly glare from the noise he was producing in his booth. Jack turned his head a mouthed an apology before turning back to his parents. 

“Guys please settle down you’re gonna get me in trouble,” Jack pleaded. 

After a few more minutes of gushing his parents finally calmed down before they bombarded Jack with a million questions about the exam. Jack regaled them as he told them of the test and the exploits he got into during during the exam, the bravery of his teammates and the amazing stunts they pulled. He was sure to leave out some of the gory details or underplay them as much as possible to not give them another reason to worry about how dangerous his job was. Anytime he looked even remotely injured or tired when he called they fretted over him. 

Jack went over the rest of his schedule of his graduation ceremony and his processing for the rest of his week to his parents before he asked about them. His parents caught him up on the farm and how they were doing in terms of business. With the new enchantments and spell-tech that Jack had showed them how to use the farm was doing better than ever, what money he was able to send also helped as well. His parents worried that they were boring Jack with their humdrum talk about the farm but Jack never got tired of it. It gave him a sense of comfort that his parents were settling well without him being there. They continued to talk until the guard peeked in and gave Jack the que to wrap it up.

“I have to go but it was nice talking to you guys, I’ll try to call again as soon as I can,” Jack said 

“Ok sweetheart, take as many pictures as you can and send them to us the next time you have time to write us. Phos look out for him and make sure he stays out of trouble,” His mother said as she waved at both of them. 

Phos gave his mother a small salute as the snail stood up bit straighter, doing their best to look bigger and threatening. The three couldn’t help but laugh as the small mollusk tried it’s best to flex. 

His father then held his mother close as he looked at Jack with a wide smile on his face. “One more thing son before you go.”

“Yes father?”

“Thank you for changing our minds about magic all those years ago, for all the work you put in to better yourself. Just … we’re lucky parents to have you for a son.”

Jack could feel his face go warm all over at his father’s words, the admission alone was enough to send a rush of happiness and butterflies throughout his stomach. “Thank you father, that means a lot, truly.”

“Alright son, we’ll let you go now. Be safe and take care.”

“I will. I love you both, goodbye.”

“We love you too,” They both said in unison. 

With that Jack waved his hand over the sand bowl and the flame snuffed itself out immediately. The burning coordinates died out and erased themselves without a trace. Flicking his fingers Jack levitated the bone out of the sand and laid it to rest in its original position. Taking a shaky he pushed back the curtain and moved out the mirror room. All the while he couldn’t help to smile, his bottom lip trembled as he walked to the lift.

Once inside he was thankful that he was alone. Before Jack realized it or before he could even stop it he had started to cry. Small hushed sobs escaped him as he rubbed at the his face with the back of his hands. As many times his parents had praised him for his craft in the past he found himself treasuring this one the most. He continued to weep, unable to control himself, all the while still smiling. For the first time in a long time he had truly felt that he had made progress, he felt good about himself. 

He felt a small tentacle brush across his cheek as it wiped away another tear. Looking over his shoulder he could see Phos moving to his neck. The snail cuddled and nuzzled into it, doing their best to comfort Jack and calm him down. 

Jack let out a small choked out laugh as he turned his head and nuzzled back into Phos. “Sorry buddy, your partner is being stupid.”

Phos pressed into Jack harder as they continued to hug him. A tentacle soon came to Jack’s temple as Phos replayed the memory of Jack’s mom asking Phos to watch over the young knight. 

Jack let out another laugh as he continued to try to wipe his face and get himself together. “I guess you’re gonna have to if I’m gonna be this damn soft.”

By the time they had reached the bottom Jack had managed to calm himself down and look a bit more presentable. Getting himself together he returned to the barracks and dropped Phos back of to the terrarium before heading back to his room to change and head to bed for the night. Closing his eyes he slipped into sleep, exhausted but ultimately satisfied. 

\-----

Jack and the other M.K. units awoke the next day early to start practice for the graduation and accolade ceremony in the coming days. They went through practice of walking through and kneeling on the knighting stool. After they had gone through the rest of practice as well as uniform sizing they organized the schedule for counseling as well as getting their tattoo’s over the course of the next few days.

As the days did pass Jack grew more nervous about receiving his tattoo. Those who had already received theirs looked awful or were stuck in the medical wing. The tattoo was apparently magically bound to the skin and took a ridiculous amount of energy to set in. Out of the three of them Jesse had received his first. Jack had watched him leave in the morning with a smile on his face only to come back in the afternoon completely haggard and pale. 

Jesse staggered through the lounge area as he held a large wad of bloody tissues to his nose. Jack dropped the book he was reading and rushed from his chair to Jesse’s side. Gently Jack placed a hand on Jesse’s shoulder as he got a closer look at his friend. His eyes bloodshot and barely open, a thin sheen of sweat covered his face, Jack could practically feel him shaking trying to hold his own weight up. 

“Jesse, are you ok?” Jack asked as he further examined Jesse. 

Jesse glazed over eyes eventually managed to focus in on Jack’s face, his head practically rolling as he tried to keep it upright. “Jack hey buddy, I missed you.”

“Jesse you look terrible are you-”

Jack was caught off guard as Jesse practically fell into his arms, head rolling back as he seemingly passed out. Cradling his head in one hand Jack panicked as he coated his other hand in an aura and placed it on Jesse’s forehead, closing his eyes he focused as he poured some of his own energy into his comrade. A strangled feeling in his chest started to well up as he read Jesse’s energy levels only to find his reserve over exhausted to an extreme. 

“This isn’t good I need to get you back to the medical wing. Why did they even send you back in this condition to begin with?” Jack rushed out as he gingerly scooped Jesse up in his arms. 

“M ..m,sorry,” Jesse mumbled out against his chest. 

“Don’t talk, save whatever strength you have left, just try to stay awake for me,” Jack hushed as he walked as carefully and quickly as possible. 

He was almost out the door of the barracks but was stopped by one of the head officers, Alistar. The dark haired man stood in front of Jack, his green eyes looking bordely between him and Jesse before he let out a deep sigh.  
“And just where are you going with him Sir Morrison,” Alistar said as he tapped a finger against his pale face. 

“To the medical wing, I don’t even know why they sent him back here in a condition like this.”

“Probably because he’s in better shape compared to the others.”

“I just checked his levels and he’s nearly in stage three of energy exhaustion, he needs medical attention,” Jack argued as he held Jesse closer to him. 

Alistar couldn’t help but suck his teeth as he pulled at his cheek for a moment, stretching it as far as it could go before letting it snap back and tapping on it once more. “Look I understand your frustration but they need to prioritize the ones that are in a more serious condition. Some of them are in stage four of energy exhaustion. I promise you they gave him meds and elderoot before he left, he just needs to sleep it off.”

Jack looked between Jesse and Alistar for a moment before taking a few steps forward continuing to the barracks exit. Before Jack could take another step Alistar made a gruff cough in the back of his throat and pressed a hand on Jack’s shoulder. 

“That’s an order Morrison,” Alistar said firmly. 

Jack chewed on the inside on the inside of his cheek as he narrowed his eyes. Releasing some of the frustrated tension in his arms he relented and turned around, deciding to take Jesse to his bed. 

“Thanks for following orders as always Morrison,” Alistar called out.

Jack took a deep breath and exhaled, somewhat frustrated with himself. “I’m sorry Jesse.” 

Jesse gave a weak smile as he removed the messy tissue from his nose, Jack was thankful that the bleeding had stopped at least. “I’m fine honest, just give me one of my gemstones and I’ll be right as rain.”

“You know as well as I do that isn’t a good idea. In your condition you’ll absorb the etherium too fast, I don’t need you going into a state of energy-intoxication or shock and bursting every blood vessel in your body.”

Jesse could only chuckle as he further rested his head on Jack’s chest. “Where’s Genji?”

“He left a bit after you did, he’s probably finishing up with his tattoo by now.”

“Hopefully he’ll be in better shape than me. Would hate for you to carry both our asses.”

“I honestly don’t mind, so long as both of you are safe.”

“You say some real embarrassing shit sometimes, you know that.” 

Jack smirked as he continued up the stairs. “What can I say, I am your resident mother hen.”

Jack finally reached Jesse’s bed and gently placed him down. Before he could even ask if Jesse was alright again he found that he was completely out cold. Jack was still worried however and decided to retrieve his book from the lounge and return to Jesse and watch over him as long as he could. 

As more time passed Jesse grew more fitful in his sleep, calling out and mumbling. Most of it was nonsense but ever so often he’d called out a woman’s name crystal clear. Brows furrowed and face contorted Jesse reached out and continued to call out for someone named Ana. Jack could only assume that Jesse was having a nightmare and decided to ease his mind with a spell. 

“May weary eyes find rest, may restless souls find peace. Slumber and dream a dream of better days and far away burdens,” Jack chanted as he cupped his hands together, forming a soft blush of light in his hands. “Somnus,” Jack whispered as he pressed his lips to the light, with a gentle breath he blew it forward and sent it toward Jesse. 

The small light morphed and shifted before it turned into a small butterfly, it fluttered over Jesse’s head and circled round as small particles dusted off it’s wings and onto Jesse’s face before the ethereal insect rested on his head. Slowly Jesse’s face softened and relaxed, the tension in his body disappearing as he drifted into a silent deep sleep. Jack smiled as he brushed a few hairs from his friends face before going back to his reading, somewhat more at ease now that Jesse was doing a bit better. 

Jack read on till the door to the room creaked open, it was Genji. He looked a lot better compared to Jesse and only by comparison. He wasn’t the same sickly pale as Jesse was and he could still walk in a straight line, but he still looked awful nonetheless. 

“Hey Jack, how’s he holding up?”, Genji asked as he sat at the end of the bed. 

“Alright I think, better than he was a while ago. At least you don’t seem to be doing as bad.”

“I’ll be fine, I’m barely in stage one of energy exhaustion. Lucky for me this isn’t my first magic tattoo because this...” Genji said as he tapped at his right arm. “Hurt twice as much as this,” he concluded as he gestured to his back. 

“Can I see? the tattoo I mean if it’s ok,” Jack asked timidly. 

Genji rolled his eyes as he turned around and started to raise his shirt. “No need to be so modest, just be careful about touching it. The technician healed it and it’s set in my skin but that doesn’t stop it from hurting like a bitch.”  
Jack marveled as Genji pulled his shirt all the way off and revealed the coat of arms tattoo. The expansive tattoo covered the top and midsection of his back. The tattoo itself was a intricate heater shield with a saltire cross splitting it in four sections. The top most facet held a crown covered in ivy and flower petals, the left section held Genji’s squadron number while the right facet held his individual unit number . The large bottom section of the tattoo housed a detailed and intricate willow tree, it’s roots spread from the bottom of the shield and embroidered the edges of it all the way to the top. On either side of the shield two large owls clutched it in their talons as they splayed one wing out on either side.

Jack marveled at the intricate design, craftsmanship and attention to detail, it was a work of art. “It’s incredible.”

“Yeah well, it didn’t feel incredible. When are you supposed to be getting yours anyway?”

“I should probably start leaving now, my counseling session is in about twenty, Genji you don’t mind watching-”

“I was going to even if you didn’t ask,” Genji said as he put his shirt back on. 

Jack smiled as he closed his book and got up from his seat and gave Genji a pat on the shoulder before going on his way.

 

Jack nervously entered the office of his counselor . The room was painted in a soft lavender with a black tile floor. Two windows on the side wall let in the evening sun as it spilled on the two large white couches that sat parallel to each other while as small coffee table sat in the middle. In the far left of the room a large cabinet sat with a coffee maker and tea set, various nick nacks and figures littered it as well where a man was pouring a cup of tea. 

The stocky man had short blonde hair that stood out against dark brown skin. He wore simple black shoes and pants with a yellow sweater that stretched over his broad shoulders. The man also wore large green oval glasses and had small piercing in his lip. As Jack closed the office door behind him the man was alerted and turned his attention to him giving him a warm smile, his warm dark eyes crinkling as he did. 

“Oh hello you’re a bit early, I haven’t had the chance to finish making a drink you don’t mind waiting do you?”

“Oh, no it’s fine uh .. Mr..-”

“ Christopher Jones, but you can just call me Chris or Dr. Jones, whatever works best for you. Well come on in and make yourself at home, take a seat don’t be shy,” he said as he ushered Jack to one of the couches. 

Jack stepped forward and took his seat on the couch only to find himself sinking into its plushness, as it squeaked and hissed under his weight. Dr.Jones gave a wistful sigh with an apologetic smile as he watched the couch consume Jack. 

“Sorry about that, every year I ask the financial committee for new furniture for the offices around this place and every year they give me the same bullshit run around and excuses for why they can’t do it.”

“It’s fine I honestly don’t mind,” Jack said as he moved his hips and butt from side to side to try to wiggle out of the seats hold.

Dr.Jones gave another laugh as he poured two cups of tea and brought them to the center table before heading to the door. “I’ll be back in a moment, just need to pull up your file and we can start your session.”

Jack gave a nod of acknowledgement as he finally managed to wiggle free of the couch and get to his cup of tea. As he sipped he felt himself start to relax a bit more, if he had to be honest with himself this wasn’t what he was expecting at all in terms of counseling. It felt casual and warm but most importantly it felt comfortable. 

Eventually Dr.Jones came back with a manila folder and sat in his own seat which he started to sink into as it hissed and whined. Jack couldn’t help but laugh and Jones soon joined in as well. 

“Alright let’s take a look at this file, make sure I have the right person. M.K. Unit Jack Morrison-1865-76, is that correct?”

Jack couldn’t help but feel a small thrill as his title was called without the “provisional” tacked onto it, he was official now. “Yes that’s correct.”

“Very good, also you’ve recently graduated so I can only assume you’re here for mandatory counseling after your field test.”

“Yes, I’ve never done counseling before so I’m not really sure how it works or what to expect,” Jack admitted, somewhat embarrassed. 

Dr. Jones gave a gentle smile as he adjusted his glasses. “Well let me just assure you right now that you can talk to me or anyone of the counselors or therapist here should something ever trouble you or if there’s something on your mind. We don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to talk about. This is a safe space for your benefit and nothing you say here will ever leave this room, it stays between you and me.”

“Really Dr.Jones?”

“Of course friend, I wouldn’t be doing my job correctly if you couldn’t talk to me freely or if you didn’t trust me, that’s why I’m here.”

Taking another sip of tea couldn’t help but return the doctor’s smile. “Thank you doctor, I truly appreciate it.”

\---------

Jack walked out of Dr. Jones office feeling rather light on his feet. He had to admit he was feeling much better after talking, not realizing that he was as tense or as stressed as he was about the test, keeping his team safe and the aftermath of the test till after he vented about it. Knowing that he could trust Dr.Jones made it all the more relieving as well. 

With counseling out of the way there was only thing left to do for the day and most likely it was going to be the hardest, the tattoo. As he walked through the medical wing he could hear faint muffled cries of pain through some of the doors. He hoped that it was purely coincidental and not the result of the tattoo process.

Continuing through the halls he finally got to the front of the reception desk. Giving his unit number and name the receptionist directed him to one of the rooms down the hall. As he walked down the halls he heard more muffled screams and hissing noises. He could feel his anxiety start to spike, not knowing what to expect from this. Opening his designated door he was greeted by a woman lazily sitting in a chair with her feet propped up on a countertop with a book over her face. Her long jet black hair nearly touching the floor as she leaned back in the chair.

Her appearance was intimidating to say the least. She’s dressed in rather baggy blue pants and combat boots along with a purple crop top. Various runic symbols and tattoos covered her tan arm, while her hands had simple black band rings on each finger. Her ears were covered in various rings and piercing, with one bright small dangly red gem standing out the most in her left lobe. 

“Ma’am our next client is here,” called a small voice in the corner. 

Jack looked over as he heard a young boy’s voice. In the corner of the room he saw a young man with short black hair dressed in a white dress shirt, blue string tie, black slacks and dress shoes. His rolled up sleeves left his pale forearms exposed, they were covered in various tattoos and symbols like the woman’s, along with the same black rings and red earring, though his rested in his right earlobe. Looking closer Jack noticed the coat of arms on the young boys breast pocket and the symbol on the blue jack the clung to the back of his chair, he was a student of some school. Jack was surprised to say the least by the young man appearance.

The woman startled by the boy’s words nearly fell out of her chair only to be saved as the young man dashed out of his seat with surprising speed. “You really need to stop leaning back in your chair like that, you’re gonna hurt yourself one of these days,” The young man scolded softly. 

“I mean as long as I have you around I won’t have to worry about that,” the women grinned as she tousled the child’s hair.

The young man could only let out a sigh of defeat as he pointed to Jack, finally catching the woman’s full attention. Turning her gaze to Jack she got up and gave him a firm handshake and a bright smile. “You must be our next client for the day, the names Tessa and this lad here is my assistant worker and son Dorian. My other colleagues in the castle and I represent the tattoo company Runink. The castle has requested our services and we’ll be assisting you today.”

“Hello sir,” Dorian replied softly, gaze cast to the floor, somewhat hiding behind his mother. 

“Hello, it’s nice to meet both of you, I’m Jack Morrison.”

“Ah yes 1865-76 right on schedule, well come on in and take a seat on the cot. Dorian be a dear prepare the ink crystal and gun please.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Jack proceeded to sit on the cot as he watched Dorian scurry off to the back room while Tessa gathered a large stack of paperwork and documents. Tessa then handed Jack the documents and a pen to fill out the work. 

“Okay so here is everything that you need to go over before we start the cryst procedure. It includes consent forms along with medical risk and dangers. Make sure you go through everything slowly and thoroughly so we don’t have any incidents and or problems. You get all that blondie?”

“Oh uh, yes ma’am, thank you.”

“Just Tessa is fine, trying to get the kid out of the habit of calling me that too, makes me feel a bit old,” Tessa said before she made a gag motion with her finger and her mouth. 

Jack gave a quick nod of acknowledgement before he started to read the paperwork. It was basic legal stuff for the most part, mostly forms to make sure that Jack understood process of the tattoo procedure he was about to go through along with the pain went with it. The rest were made of liability waiver forms that made sure that the castle as well Tessa had all their bases covered to make sure they wouldn’t be in caught in any legal mess should something happen to Jack. 

After reading through once more Jack signed his name on several documents before handing them back to Tessa who read everything over herself. She then asked Jack a series of questions, if he had any allergic reactions to certain type of latex, crystals or antiseptics. By the time she finished Dorian came back in the room with a large pen like gun with a spindle attached to it and a crystal ball the size of head. The crystal itself refracted no light and almost looked hallow save for the the spiraling spindle like fiber that ran through it from top to bottom. Dorian then handed the items to his mother. 

“Thank you sweetheart. Alright blondie, take off your shirt and we can get started.”

Jack obeyed and stripped. Tessa then prepared his back and cleaned it thoroughly with alcohol before rubbing him down with a cool gel like substance that melted into his skin.

“Alright, now with that out of the way we can get to the good part. Run your energy through the crystal while you recite the M.K. Lerith creed, this gives the tattoo guidance and meaning before the cryst spindle absorbs your energy and codes it for it’s designated purpose. If you don’t know it by heart I have it on hand.”

“It’s fine, I have it memorized,” Jack said as he closed his eyes and focused. Slowly Jack started to feed his energy to the crystal in a steady flow, satisfied with the consistency of his output he began to chant.

“I am the willow the gives refuge to the weak, May I stand proud and strong as the shadow of my branches gives reprieve to the weary. May the owl share it’s wisdom as it whispers to me and gives me guidance. May the roots of my courage and loyalty be ever strong and firm as I defend my fellow brothers and sisters in arms. My heart for my country, my soul to its people, my body for the crown. I give my all, to Lerith.”

Opening his eyes Jack saw his energy feed into the thin spindle before the energy changed its state and turned into a liquid. The hallow crystal started to fill with a translucent blue liquid as Jack continued to feed it his energy. 

“Excellent, everything is going well so far. Don’t stop until the crystal is filled to the brim,” Tessa said as she twisted the rings on her finger. The rings flexed and stretched on her digits before they covered the entirety if her hand and became a pair of gloves. She then had Dorian do the same as they both patiently waited for Jack to finish. 

Jack knew he hadn’t been holding the ball for that long but it felt like an eternity . He could feel himself sweating under his arms and forehead, his forearms ached with stiffness from holding the ball in place. He felt like his energy pool was sucked dry at this point with how alarmingly fast the crystal was snatching it away. He was confident in the amount of energy he could store and use at a given time considering the complex and high level spells he was able to cast but even with that it still didn’t seem like enough to sate the amount that was needed for the crystal. 

“Alright you’re all done, you can stop now Blondie.”

Jack let out a sigh of relief , the crystal was now filled to the top with the sky blue translucent liquid, the spindle fiber inside of it had changed color as well to a golden yellow . Tessa soon came to Jacks side and took the orb from him. Examining the orb for a few second she placed it in front of her son. Dorian then pressed his hand against the orb and it pulsed under the black glove, gradually his hand sunk inside until he grasped the golden fiber and pulled it out. The thin fiber writhed and twisted in the boys hand, slowly going limp as it turned black before he stretched and wrapped the fiber on the small spindle. Taking the spindle Dorian fed the end of the fiber into the gun before locking the spindle into the cartridge of the gun.

The orb shifted and twisted as as it folded in on itself becoming more compact as the liquid inside turned a deep black. The ball eventually compacted and shaped itself into a small octahedron. 

“Alright get on your stomach so Dorian can start the outline.” Jack obeyed and laid on the cot. As he did Tessa shoved a small round owl stress ball in his face. “Something for you to squeeze on while we work, it’s gonna get rough trust me.” 

Jack gave a small nod as he gratefully took the small toy in his hand and gave it a few experimental squeezes as he took a few deep breaths. He felt cool pair of hands on his back, rubbing over the expanse of it’s musculature, poking and prodding at different areas with what felt like a thin marker. 

“Symmetry and plane have been marked and established, cryst thread is resonating with client and remains stable within tool, permission to proceed with outlining.”, Dorian said quietly. 

“Permission granted, proceed kiddo.”

Jack felt the tip of a sharp pen press into his back and he did his best to relax. He heard the intense whir of a machine and without warning he felt subtle pin pricks of pain surge through his back. His muscles tensed as the pen dragged over slowly to its next destination leaving sore pangs in its wake under his throbbing skin. As Dorian continued to work Jack started to get used to it, as he focused on his breathing and squeezing the ball he found that the needle wasn’t so bad. Eventually the thrum of the pen stopped and the pressure on his back started to ease as the pen was raised off his back . Breathing more deeply his muscles started to relax, finally relieved it was over. Jack was pleasantly surprised. The process did hurt but no where as much as he thought it would. 

A larger hand soon came on his back, he could only assume it was Tessa. Delicately she traced over the outline on Jack skin before making a pleased little squeal. “Well done lad, this has to be your best work yet. I’m very proud of you, I can’t wait to tell your father when we finish here.”  
Jack couldn’t help but smile as the young boy made a small noise of embarrassment as his mother continued to praise him.

“Ok last but not least , the actual hard part. I apologize in advance blondie, this isn’t gonna be easy on you,” Tessa said, her tone dripping with apology. “Commencing main cryst body insertion. Alright on the count of ten I’m going to insert the crystal and finish the tattoo. You ready?”

“No, not really.” 

“Don’t think about it too hard blondie just roll with it, alright ready one-”

Without warning Jack felt something cold press into his skin, after a few moments he felt it sink deeper and deeper, the sensation going from cold pinprick to a jagged freezing knife’s edge. Jack arched off the cot nearly thrashing until he felt Tessa’s pin him back down. “I tho...thought you were going on - FUCK!”

“Sorry kid, it’ll be over soon I promise, you’re doing great. Just try to breath for me ok.”

Jack did his best to follow her instructions, but as she pushed the crystal in further Jack felt a sharp pain dig through him deeper and deeper. Pain bloomed in his back and radiated through his body, his breath became labored as she continued. Gritting his teeth he did his best to endure it.

After what felt like what like an eternity Jack felt Tessa’s hand press flat against his back as she pushed the final parts of the crystal into his back. An eerie calm settled as Jack felt his back pulse, thrumming with a dull ache. 

“Alright you’re doing great now here comes the worst of it, stay strong for me Morrison.”

In an instant the pain re-flared through his body except it was ten times worse, more acute in every limb as it swept him in a searing white heat. He bellowed out as he felt what was left of his energy leached away from, drained and he could feel it being sucked away into his back. He thrashed about harder this time only to be held down by Tessa with the help of her son. He screamed and cried in pain, tears running down his face. Every now again he thought he heard Tessa’s voice but it was muffled, distorted as the sound of his own heart hammered in his ears. His vision started blur as well, turning white along the edges as his back was raged with pain, spreading out through the area of the tattoo like a brand. Fumbling haphazardly for his chest he grabbed for the necklace and the ring around his neck. Clutching it tight he focused on Gabriel, using the prince as a lifeline to keep the pain from being unbearable.

He bellowed and cursed out, the world around him rolled and blurred, he could feel the blood vessels in his nose burst as large clots of blood dripped in the back of his throat, taking a few sharp coughs from the mess forming in his mouth he continued to cry out. And in a instant it was over as if it had never happened except it did and Jack’s burning back, pounded head, and bloody nose were all the proof he needed. 

Slowly the two technician sat Jack back up before he can make a further mess of himself. Tessa hands Jack a few tissues and a wash cold wash cloth to clean himself up before sending her son out to get someone to clean some of the mess that he’s made. Tilting his back Jack tries to get the bleeding in control. 

“Y..you sai...yo..go on ..ten.”

Tessa gave him a guilty look before rummaging around in her drawers. “Yeaaaaaaaah sorry about that. I’ve been doing this for a while and people have a tendency to bitch out when I get to eight or nine so I just go on one. There’s a bathroom to your left in the next room if you want to wash your mouth out.”

Jack weakly nods before getting to his feet and immediately regretting it as he lost his balance and fell forward only to be saved as Tessa. “Don’t worry I got you…. ooooh shit you are a big boy. Fuck why are all you knight’s so fucking heavy.”

“Sorry I j.. ju...just hhhhhggg-”

“No no no no no, bathroom bathroom bathroom bathroom bathroom,” Tessa rushed out as she pushed Jack toward the bathroom. As soon as Jack saw the toilet he practically flung himself at it and proceeded empty out what little he had in his stomach, thankful that he had listened to the higher rank M.K.’s and hadn’t eaten anything within the past few hours before getting the tattoo. 

Jack continued to dry heave, his throat sore from the terrible strain and pressure forced upon it. Weakly he rested his head over his arm and he tried to get his ragged breathing in check. Coughing up the last bits of phlegm from his throat he turned to Tessa who was patiently waiting right outside the door. 

“I’.. I’m orrry …. fer ...causing uuuuugh a…...a scene,” Jack blubbered as he got up and braced himself on the sink.

Tessa simply waved him off as gave him a few pats on the shoulder and handed him pills along with an elder root. “Take those and try to eat the elder root if you think you can keep it down, I’ll give you a moment to yourself. Just try not to drown in the sink …… like seriously don’t, that’s already happened twice today.”

Jack only gave a weak gurgle before Tessa closed the door. Jack slowly recollected himself, able to stand on his own feet Jack took the pills and drank deeply from the tap, grateful as the cool water helped soothe his aching throat. Satisfied Jack took a few bites of the elder root, the sharp bitter taste waking him up from his stupor and putting some pep back in his body. 

After washing his face and rinsing his mouth out one more time Jack turned around to examine his tattoo in the mirror, it was the same as Genji’s in every way save for personal identification number. Taking a trembling hand Jack lightly brushed over his number, wincing slightly at the touch from his still tender skin. He weakly smiled as he smoothed his matted sweaty hair out his face, horrifically exhausted but happy. 

By the time he came back from the bathroom the cot and room were cleaned of any mess that Jack had made. The two technicians then applied and ointment and gel on Jack’s back and helped him get his shirt back on before they sent him out on his way, making sure he was fit enough to leave their room. As he walked through the halls he could feel himself start to sway, his vision doubling every now and again, at this point he wasn’t sure if it was the drugs or his own exhaustion. Through the fog in Jack’s head he remembered Genji saying that the dragon was worse, how that was even possible he didn’t know. 

Stumbling back to the barracks he barely managed make it to make it back to Jesse’s room to check up on him. Leaning against the door frame he looked in to see that Jesse hadn’t so much as stirred with Genji slumped up in a chair, completely out cold next to him. Satisfied with his check in Jack trudged to his own shared room and flopped in bed, too tired to change he brought the sheets over his whole body, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

\------------

The next day was far more pleasant than the one before for multiple reasons. For one Jack had found that despite being sore all over he no longer felt like a walking corpse, the second being that due to how terrible everyone was feeling from yesterday their schedule for the rest of the day would be rather lax. The third was the fact that when he woke up he found his uniform at the foot of his bed. 

Beaming with excitement Jack took a shower, rushing through his morning routine and grabbing Phos before putting on his uniform on. Inspecting himself in the mirror he grinned from ear to ear as he marveled at it. It was much lighter than he thought it would be, most likely due to the enchantments and the metal parts being made of coblynau steel. Picking up Phos Jack placed the snail on his shoulder and did a twirl and heroic pose. 

“Well little one, how do I look?”

Phos waved their arms excitedly before tapping into Jack’s mind and to relay their joy and support for his achievements. Jack gave a laugh before doing more action poses with a pretend sword and shield in the mirror, all too pleased and overjoyed with his new uniform. 

“You should use your hips and hands more it gives more of a dramatic flair,” Genji said from across the room. 

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin before turning around to see Genji leaning in the doorway adjusting his gauntlets to accommodate his gemstones while trying his best to look casual and not laugh, failing horribly in the end . Jack could feel his face burning with embarrassment. “Ho ...how much of that did you see?”

Genji simply approached Jack with a smug grin on his face and gave him a pat on his back. “I saw all of it.”

Burying his face in his hands Jack made a pathetic whining noise while Genji laughed. “If it makes you feel any better I won’t tell Jesse.”

“How kind of you …,” Jack grumbled as he peeked through his fingers. 

“I won’t tell him on the condition that you let me fix your hair.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?”

“C’mon Jack that boring flat side part you got going on makes you look like a dad. Stay right there I’ll be right back,” Genji said as he left the room. 

Sure enough Genji returned with three large jars and a comb. Opening one of them he took a small glob of gel and worked it into his hands before running it through Jack’s hair. As he worked through Jack’s hair Genji let out a few small laughs. “You know you’ve come a long way since you we first met.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well when we first met you were really skittish and kinda shy, always super self conscious and worried. I mean you’re always worried but mostly about everyone else. What I’m trying to say is you’re a lot more confident now golden boy especially during the test. Don’t think we would have passed if it weren’t for you taking charge a few times. I just thought your appearance should reflect that too.”

Teasing and combing through Jack’s hair Genji spiked and styled it before running a small breeze through his hair. “Tadaaa, now you actually look cool. The other jars are filled with more gel, long lasting, and sure to keep your hair looking great even in the heat of battle. Consider it a graduation present, from me to you.”

“Thank you, I really don’t know what to say,” Jack said as he looked in the mirror barely recognizing himself. 

“You can say; thanks for making me look like less of a nerd Genji, you’re so cool,” Genji mocked as he tried to copy Jack’s deep voice. 

 

“Alright I get it, I’m a huge nerd,” Jack said with an amused snort. 

“Yes you are, but your Jesse’s and my big nerd. Our big buff easily embarrassed, carries around flashcards nerd,” Genji said as he poked at blonde’s stomach, which earned him petulant whines and giggles from Jack. 

“What’s all the ruckus in … hot damn Jack you don’t look like a square,” Jesse said as he entered the room as well, dressed with his hat proudly adorned on his head.

Genji gave Jack a telling smile while the blonde could only roll his eyes. “Jesse you know they’re gonna say something about your hat especially since we’re getting our new I.D.’s today.”

“Can’t be out of regulation of uniform if it’s apart of my equipment,” Jesse said with a smug grin as he gestured to the bright red gem fastened to buckle of his hat. 

It was true though, so long as it was approved and considered vital to a unit in their magic and craft the officers let a lot of things slide, not to mention everyone knew how fond Jesse was of his hat so they’d most likely let him get away with it. 

“Finally reunited, I missed you,” Jesse said as he fondly patted at the brim of his that.

“C’mon let’s go get breakfast before it ends, wouldn’t want to get a picture taken on an empty stomach,” Genji mused as he sauntered toward the door.

After breakfast they had their pictures taken for their promotion I.D and to Jack’s dismay he had ruined his photograph. While Genji and Jesse had taken decent and dignified photos with their snails Jack had somehow managed to not only blink but flare out his nose from trying to hold in a sneeze, much to Phos’s dismay and to Genji and Jesse’s amusement. However Jack was happy nonetheless, satisfied to have his I.D.

 

\----------

The day of the ceremony finally came and Jack felt his heart hammer in his chest, the sound of his pulse near deafening in his ears as well. All the units stood assembled just outside the kings courtroom waiting to be ushered in. Finally two senior officers opened the double doors of the courtroom. “Now presenting the graduating M.K. class of squadron 1865.”

With that the newly graduating knights stepped forward into the royal courtroom. As they did a flock of doves flew overhead with two large purple banners clutched in their feet, the flowing cloths left a cascade of black flower petals in their wake as the birds hooked the banners into the ceiling.

As Jack walked with the others he marveled as the king and queen sat on their thrones with Gabriel right at their side while the senior officers, M.K units, and other castle staff clapped and cheered for them on either sides of the large courtroom. By some miracle Gabriel managed to find him in the crowd and stared Jack down, a large broad smile on his face and the blonde returned it. 

After the opening ceremony and speech each unit was called to the knighting podium, when it came to Jack’s turn he approached the throne tall and proud. Kneeling before the royal family Jack looked up to see the large blade pass over his shoulders before the King held out his hand. Taking it in his own Jack kissed it lightly before doing the same with the queen’s hand as well. When it came time for Gabriel to do the same Jack was taken by surprise as Gabriel delicately ran the pad of his thumb just under his bottom lip before giving a quick pinch before pulling away. Jack gave Gabriel a subtle telling look at the prince, only for it to be returned with a mischievous smirk, the prince being as playful as ever.

“Now arise Sir Morrison,” the king said placing his hand on Jack’s shoulder. 

Jack gratefully obeyed and walked back down to the rest of the already knighted. As he did he saw Genji and Jesse give him broad smiles which he gladly returned. Taking his spot amongst the others he couldn’t wait to get to work. 

The evening soon rolled in as the graduation ceremony had come to a close and the ball for the M.K. units was in full swing. Everyone danced to the pulsing upbeat music that surged through the room as Lucio enchanted and commanded several instruments, apparently the field medic was also a superb musician as well, dancing at his podium in his bright green suit he enraptured the crowd with his talents. 

Jack sat at a table in the corner with Angela as they both talked. He was acting as more of a bodyguard than anything to keep every man women and fae off the woman from asking her for a dance or a moment of her time. Angela basically had half the room tripping over themselves as they found themselves in awe of her beauty in her bright white gown along with the intricate tattooed wings inked into her exposed shoulders and back. The poor doctor wanted a moment to relax to herself and be off her feet and Jack more than sympathized with the woman to help her out. 

“Thank you for this by the way Jack, and sorry if I’m keeping you away from the party.”

“It’s honestly fine, you’re actually doing me a favor as well. I can’t dance to save my life and I’d rather not embarrass myself by tripping over my own feet.”

“That would make two of us then, never learned how. Always too busy with work in school and my apprenticeship to bother learning.”

Jack gave the doctor a smile as he held out his hand. “Same. Guess we’re both apart of the nerd squad.”

“Nerd squad,” Angela confirmed as she took Jacks hand and gave it a firm handshake of solidarity. “Honestly all things considered this may be a good opportunity to learn. Won’t nearly be as embarrassing if we’re both together,” Angela said as she got up from her seat, offering her hand to Jack. 

Jack took it and they both approached the dance floor. Sure enough they were as terrible as they thought they were as they danced but they were having too much fun, both in a fit of giggles and laughter as they both stumbled or tripped over each others feet or stepped on them. Jack silently thanking himself as he traded out his steel greeves for regular boots for the sake of Angela’s toes.

As they danced Jack caught sight of Genji sitting at a table surrounded by servants and knights alike, all gathered as they were all entranced in whatever he was saying. Meanwhile Jesse had actually managed to get in Hanzo’s arm as the captain led him across the floor, Jesse caught Jack staring and gave the blonde a simple thumbs up before going back to holding onto Hanzo. Jack simply smirked as he went back to dancing with Angela. 

As they continued Lucio eventually slowed down the music, the lights around ballroom dimmed to near darkness. Without warning Gabriel approached the two in the darkness, gathering them in his arms he squeezed the two in a crushing hug in either arm. 

“How are my two favorite photomancers doing tonight, Gabriel mused. 

“We’re the only photomancers you know,” Angela deadpanned. 

“Doesn’t change what I said my dear doctor. Do you mind if I steal our shining knight away for a moment?”

Angela rolled her eyes as she pinched Gabriel’s cheek, escaping his hold she gave the prince a push forward, pressing him closer to Jack. “Just don’t keep him too long, he’s my security away from socializing.” And with that Angela disappeared in the crowded sea of people and darkness, leaving the two men alone.

“Shall we dance Sir Morrison,” Gabriel said offering his hand out to Jack.

“I’m not very good at dancing.”

“Oh trust me I know, I was watching you and Angela for a while.”

Jack couldn’t help snort a laugh.. “Not to mention a common knight dancing with the prince doesn’t seem appropriate.”

“C’mon it’s a party no one’s gonna care, not to mention even my parents are taking dances from the officers and staff,” Gabriel said as he gestured toward his father and mother who was indeed dancing with a servants with a few more lined up behind. “Can’t be a good ruler if you don’t indulge and relate to your subjects. Plus with all that’s gone on with your graduation it feels like forever since I’ve gotten to talk with you, I missed talking to you,” Gabriel said in earnest.

Jack was grateful for the darkened room with how flushed he felt at the princes words, always so casual when it came to speaking his mind. With slight hesitation Jack took Gabriel’s in his while placing his left on his shoulder. Gabriel then took his free hand and placed it on Jack’s waist and led him into the floor as they swayed. 

“So how was the whole thinking you were gonna die on the test thing,” Gabriel said casually as they weaved through the room. 

Jack’s eyes went wide as he processed the princes words. “You knew.”

“Of course I did, I’m the one that has to approve the test every year and make sure it’s within proper safety parameters and actually passable to begin with. Given my knowledge on magic the test proctors ask for my help.”

 

“Makes sense, when you explain it like that.”

“Gods you don’t know how badly I wanted to tell you or give you some type of hint on the test, I know you’re a capable mage but I was nervous about you passing all the same, it was agonizing,” Gabriel rushed out, Jack could help but notice as Gabriel brushed his thumb over the back of his hand as he explained himself, almost as if he was nervous. 

“Well I’m somewhat glad you didn’t, after all that would have been cheating,” Jack mused as he looked down at the floor, watching his movements carefully as to not step on the princes feet.

Gabriel halted their movement abruptly nearly making Jack trip over himself at the sudden stop. Looking to prince he found him wide eyed in a state of complete disbelief before a large toothy grin split his lips, small chuckles escaped him as he braced his hand on Jack’s waist for support as his laughter grew. Jack was at a complete loss and utterly confused. 

“Wait, so that's the first thing you were concerned with considering that you thought you were you were gonna die during the test,” Gabriel said through his giggles. 

“Well I mean… cheating is rather serious on such a huge exam, not to mention against the rules,” Jack countered. 

Gabriel’s expression softened as he drew Jack closer, they were pressed chest to chest at this point. This close Jack could smell the faint scent of sage and other earthy tones waft off the prince. Jack could only surmise that the prince had been meddling with spirits or the fae in his recent craft and was using the herbs to ward off more of the unpleasant kind, he wouldn’t put it past him but they smelled good on him all the same. 

Gabriel then drew his face closer to Jack’s cheek, the soft rumbles of his laughter reverberating off his chest and into Jack’s. “I apologize for laughing Sir Morrison it’s just … I dunno just… just don’t ever change.”

Jack was still confused by what the prince found so amusing but was happy that he was in a good spirits, his mood was practically infectious. “I will do my best your highness.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel said as he drew his face back to look at Jack. “I like you hair by the way, very dashing.”

“Thank you, apparently I look more confident now”

Gabriel only smile fondly at Jack as he reached out to touch his hair ever so slowly only to flinch away as Jack’s foot landed on top of his. Jack panicked as he tried to withdraw his body from Gabriels but was met with resistance as Gabriel held his hand tight, giving a pained smile as he tried to calm Jack down. 

“You really are terrible at dancing.”

Jack smiled as Gabriel led on in their dance, grateful for the princes patience. “Sorry, I’ll try to work on it.”

 

Eventually Gabriel parted from Jack, his parents had summoned the prince to their side, wanting to have a chance to dance with their child. Over the course of the night Jack reconvened with Angela, Jesse and Genji, the small group had then decided to lounge in the courtyard as the party died down with Lucio soon joining them as well after he had finished his last set. 

They engaged in light and silly conversation, high off the good atmosphere and fun of the night as they gazed at the full moon. Small Alvens danced and flew through the night and trees, the small humanoid fairy fae attracted to the full moons light as they migrated through the night. Making mischief with the group of mages as they did. 

Jack with his knees huddled against his body looked to his friends before he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the night. A sense of peace washing over his senses knowing he was closer to his goal, knowing he had a job and friends that he adored. Knowing he had a place where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooof sorry this took so long, after the whole tumblr purge the r76 tag was super non existent and I was super bummed out and discouraged since I was inspired by so many artist and other fic writers but I'm over it now. I'm like a baby when it comes to fandoms and have seen both the good bad of them and this is one of my first ships so its super special to me so I'll continue to make the content I wanna see, ya know.
> 
> To make up for me taking so long here are some fun facts and by a few I mean a lot. 
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. the castle and the kingdom in general take mental health super seriously not just for the knights but the staff of the castle and the general public. The MK knights most of all because they want them to feel safe and comfortable to talk when they do experience trauma so they are not a danger to themselves or others with their magic.
> 
> 2\. The Shimada's, when they call the dragons let them possess them and use the knowledge and skills of all past host. However it is dangerous and used as a last resort due to the fact that it takes a large amount of energy and if they are called too often to defeat unworthy opponents they run the risk of being consumed by the dragon themselves. 
> 
> 3\. I changed Jack's hair this chapter to represent his hair in his Strike Commander 76 skin if it wasn't clear(sorry if it wasn't by the way.) This is mostly due to the fact that I head cannon that there is no way that mans hair could be that perfect, full and shaped without some sort of product and I will die on this hill. I have Genji style it for the fact that Jack is from a small village so I felt like the concept of styling his hair is somewhat new to him. For the most part before this his hair has been pretty boring and generic. 
> 
> 4.Dr. Jones is actually based of a counselor I met while I was in college, he was a pretty chill dude and gave me decent life advice. 
> 
> 5\. Energy exhaustion is the state when you try to use more energy than you have as Gabriel explained in chapter 1 and comes in stages. Stage 1 is nosebleeds and headache, stage 2 is dizziness loss of balance and sickness, stage 3 is hallucinating along with acute loss of breath, stage 4 is internal bleeding and body break down, stage 5 is certain death as the body tears itself apart. 
> 
> 6\. Energy intoxication is when the mages body absorbs too much energy too fast. The body is unable to process properly causing the energy to run wild within the body and rupture blood vessels and organs, this is why it's dangerous to use gems during energy exhaustion due to the mages inability to properly adjust intake due to their impaired state.
> 
> 7\. Genji makes his own magic hair gel
> 
>  
> 
> Comments questions and concerns are welcome, have a chill day and all that jazz, peace


	7. Prince Without Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ill omens arrive in the peaceful kingdom
> 
> Warning: Mentions of suicide as well as somewhat graphic violence in this chapter. 
> 
> In this chapter I add or refernce more fae so here some info on them from various folk-lore 
> 
> Coomlaen: tall, thin, white or silvery horses who live in the forest and are always in the company of elves. As shapeshifters, the coomlaen can take the shape of their desires, but must return to the shape of a horse once during each day for at least six hours. They are fiercely devoted to one rider at a time and the bond lasts for the lifetime of the rider. The two communicate telepathically. Because the Coomlaen defends its rider, in order to befriend a coomlaen you must first befriend its rider. Coomlaens adore gifts of apples and honeysuckle. Iron is harmful to the coomlaen.
> 
> Sithich: Active Highland sprites known for being mischievous and having weapons that do their bidding, they are dexterous, child abductors, and intrude on women during childbirth. Their weapons are made of stone, shaped like a barbed arrowhead, and thrown with great force like a dart. They typically replace the child they snatch with a withered brat and appear in gaelic folk-lore

_“Currently in pursuit of target, I will attempt to capture and detain if possible,”_ Jack echoed out through the mental link with his current team. Running across the grassy jagged path he continued to hunt the Sithich down, he wouldn’t let this one get away, wouldn’t let another person be taken from their family, have their lives stolen from them. The sprite was in his sights now, it skittered swiftly as it clutched a large stone statue as its barbed stone arrows shook on its back.

Jack concentrated on the wind of the high mountain range, felt it race and rush across his face and skin. Focusing his energy he created a large gust beneath his feet, catapulting him high into the air. Concentrating his magic Jack cupped his hands together and created a large ball of water. “Ymir,” Jack whispered before puffing out his cheeks. He filled his mouth with as much air as possible, already feeling a cold bite in his throat and lungs. Blowing into the ball of water Jack sent it out as it bursted in a cold sweeping wave. Sailing swiftly past the sprite the chilled cascade made contact with the ground, freezing and building on itself as soon as it touched it, stacking higher and higher until it made a large arching wall. The fae then skid to a halt as the ice blocked it’s only path of escape. 

With practiced and controlled movements Jack unholstered his pistol as he descended, rolling to the ground he trained his aim onto the sprite ready to fire should it try anything. 

“It’s over, you have nowhere to run, give me the woman and I won’t have to hurt you. Please, ... I don’t want to hurt you,” Jack pleaded as he cautiously stepped closer to the fae. The sprite turned around to face Jack, its long ears pulled back in caution while it clutched the stone statue harder. Jack could practically see the fae’s heart thud against it’s grey skin, its purple star like eyes darting every which way.

Jack took a few steps closer, his legs filled with tension as he readied himself for things to go bad at any moment. He hoped deep down they didn’t though. “Listen, you and I both know this won’t end well for anyone if you resist.” Jack took few more tentative steps, lowering his pistol slightly, hoping the fae would take it as a sign of trust as Jack aimed for something less vital should it actually attack him. “I know it’s in your nature but you must understand that what you’ve done isn’t right, she isn’t yours to take. This doesn’t have to be this way.”

A long silence stagnated through the air, neither of them made a move as the seconds ticked by, dragging on as an unbearable tension hung thick through the atmosphere. The only sound present was the wall of ice behind them as it hissed and cracked under the warmth of the sun. As a chunk of the ice fell to the ground the fae hastily chucked the stone statue into the air with its large hands. Horrified Jack watched as it sailed through the air, stretching out a hand Jack surrounded the statue in a bubble of light. 

The sprite then outstretched its hands, moving its long fingers in a rhythmic pattern, the joints cracking like clashing rocks. Two arrows on its back soon flew from the quiver , spinning in a violent whirl as the wind whistled and churneded from the speed. With a flick of it’s fingers it directed one arrow at Jack while the other sailed toward the statue. 

Catching the arrows in his peripheral vision, Jack managed to shoot the arrow aimed toward the statue while maintaining the barrier around it as it continued to fall to the ground. Refocusing on his own safety the knight barely side stepped and jumped out of the way as the second stone arrow made its way to him, the sheer force at which it was thrown left Jack’s ears ringing as it pierced the air, crashing and rupturing the ground behind him. Sliding across the ground Jack took a shot at the sprites leg, managing to wound its thigh and sending the creature into a fit of hysterical cries. 

The statue finally bounced to the ground safely, satisfied Jack dropped the bubble and returned his full attention on his opponent. The hostile sprite waved its arms in a large sweeping arc sending a large amount of its stone arrows twirling through the air, the wind they generated was enough to send a small gust through the area. The fae cracked its fingers once more and sent the entire volley at Jack. 

Finding his footing Jack conjured a large orb of light before enchanting it further. “Sagitta,” he bellowed as he sent the orb out. The light soon twisted before fracturing into a barrage of golden needles, making contact with the oncoming arrows the needles burted against them in a large series shimmering of explosion. Jack then raised a barrier around himself to block the aftermath, bits of fire and gravely rubble glancing off his bubble. The explosions finally settled as a large cloud of dust formed over the area. Squinting Jack tried to find the fae only for it to rush him through the dust with an arrow in hands. 

Screaming the sprite lunged forward. Thrusting the arrow into Jacks barrier the sprite created a large crack throughout the structure. Cracking its fingers again the sprite shifted the thin arrows shape into a large spearhead before plunging into Jack’s defense again, exploding the spear into jagged pieces of stone and gravel .

The force was enough to break Jacks barrier and throw him off balance. Tumbling to the ground Jack found the fae on top him, wrapping its long fingers around his neck it started to choke him. On his back Jack let out a strangled gurgle before all the air to his lungs was cut off. Wrapping his own hands around the sprites wrist he tried to pry its hands off but to no avail. Despite its thin arms the creature possessed an inhuman strength, strength that Jack couldn’t fight off. 

Panicked started to grip Jack as the edges of his vision started to blur. His mind started to reel as he tried to think of a spell to get out of the situation but he found himself drawing a blank, far too frantic to do the proper computations for any magic. His vision started to swim further as he looked into the fae eyes, they were panicked and desperate. What Jack wasn’t prepared to see however were tears, tears welled in its starry gaze as its brows furrowed, a few spilled on Jack’s own face. The fae slowly nodding its head side to side as it continued to cry.

On the brink of unconsciousness the knights darkening vision soon rolled down to the fae’s leg, the one he had injured earlier. Gathering what strength he had left Jack took his index and middle finger and jabbed it into the creatures leg, twisting and digging as deep as his gauntlets would allow. The fae howled out in pain, its grip on Jack relaxing. Taking a choked breath Jack seized the opportunity and rammed his fist as hard as he could before bringing his knees to his chest and kicking the fae square in the stomach, sending the creature flying.

Jack rolled onto his stomach as he coughed in between breaths. Head just clear enough to remember where he was Jack splayed his palm over the ground and began to chant. “Great expanse weft and weave the strength of my will, and bind.” Swiftly pieces of earth and rock soon surrounded the fae and wrapped around the creature in several tight rings, binding its hand and feet firmly to keep it from casting again. Firmly secured in Jack’s magical bind he lifted the creature upright to face him, its expression unreadable as it continued to silently shed tears. 

“Yo … you’re coming w-with me,” Jack rasped as he rubbed at his sore neck with his free hand, no doubt cover in bruises. “You have committed crimes against the citizens of Lerith and have broken several sanctioned fae territorial laws and agreements and due to this with the powers given to me by the Magic Military I will now bring you into custody.” 

The fae simply stared at him blankly, tears continued to fall from its eyes as the sprites expression went from blank to despaired over what felt like an uncomfortable amount of time. It unnerved Jack, made his stomach curl, he could feel the sadness oozing off the creature. Slowly it twisted and flexed its neck, Jack furrowed his brows as he glared it down. “Please, do not resist any further. This has gone on long enough.” Clenching his hand Jack strengthened the binds making them tighter. The fae continued writhe in Jack’s confines till it opened its mouth, letting its long tongue hang out. In its tongue grasp it held one last small arrow, releasing the arrow head the sprite cracked it’s neck and sent the arrow head in the air at a wicked speed. 

Out of reflex Jack flinched back as he pulled up a wall of light in front him while reaching for his short sword. Only the arrow didn’t fly toward Jack. To his mortification, the fae had aimed the projectile at itself. Flying straight to the creatures head Jack tried to create a bubble around it but it was too late. The arrow pierced the fae between its eyes, ending it’s life. 

Wide eyed Jack could only stare as the creature twitched for a few moments before going limp in Jack’s grasp, it’s blood dripping down the sides of the rocks. Jack continued to look on at what the creature had done, completely at a loss, horrified with the same question running through his head. 

_Why would they do that?_

_Why would they do that?_

_Why would they do that?_

Jack was so far in his own head he almost didn’t notice Phos’s eye stalks move to his face, snapping him out of his stupor. “Sorry buddy I’m fine, just a little bit spooked is all. I ..I just wasn’t expecting it to ….you know.”

The small mollusk only gave a nod before touching a tentacle to Jack’s temple filling his head with an image of his team. “You’re right little one I should contact them right away.” With that Phos jumped back to his ear piece and opened the mental channel. _“This is Morrison speaking, victim is secured and in one piece, target … the target however has killed themselves.”_

_“Fucking …… what are your current coordinates Morrison?”_

_87 34 North by 94 45’ West.”_

_“Acknowledged, secure the area and mark the location for the forensics team. When you’re done bring back the victim, we have a lot paperwork to deal with when we get back.”_

_“Right away Captain Fen, Morrison out.”_

With that the channel closed. It was only after Jack ended the conversation that he realized he still had the faes limp body hanging in his bindings. Ending the spell he flinched slightly as the creature fell to the ground with a sickening thud. He looked at the dead body for a while before glancing down at his shaking hands. Taking a deep breath he willed himself to calm down. 

_“It’s just like the specters without the poof, get over yourself Jack, get over it.”_

Snapping himself out of it Jack brought out a piece of chalk from his waist pack and proceeded to draw a large circle around the body. Finished with the outer skeleton of the circle he then drew the runes in before he began to chant. “Expanse of space, be sacred and poised. May none defile what I have made of you. May none make mockery of what has been laid bare.”

The circle then shined brightly for a moment before dulling down to a faint glow around the evidence area, nothing could get in out now. Satisfied with his work Jack drew a line connecting the area to a small divot where he made another circle of his given coordinates. Once the forensics team got to the area they could break the enchantment and get to work. Letting out a deep sigh Jack turned to the statue and gestured toward it, levitating it and bringing it up from the ground. Looking closer he saw a woman’s face contorted and twisted in sheer horror, what crueler fate could there be than to be cursed in such a manner, alive but not truly there, trapped and being aware of nothing. 

Only two weeks ago Jack was spending his time as an official unit filing paperwork and doing perimeter checks in different areas and now he was being thrown into the thick of disappearance cases and abductions. Letting out a weary laugh he started his way back to the town to meet back up with his assigned team. “Never a dull moment on the job I suppose.”

\-------

By the time Jack had made his way back down the mountain range he was exhausted. Keeping the statue afloat for so long had drained him and his feet ached from the climb down. Finally reaching the town he walked through the open streets. Many of the passerby walking a bit faster or avoiding eye contact as he went through. All of them aware of why he was here. Over the course of a few weeks since his graduation there had been numerous dissapperances of people throughout the kingdom. All had been cursed and spirited away by the fae never to be seen again, likely taken back to their realm. It had started to make the people paranoid, antsy about the fae and magic users in general. 

Finally reaching the town hall his other squad members came into view. Waving to them he caught the attention of Captain Fen and Officer Williams who gave him a weary wave back. “Well you sure did take your sweet time Morrison,” Fen grumbled. Jack couldn’t help but flinch as her annoyance. The captain may have only barely reached up to Jack’s chest in terms of height but he found her no less terrifying with her cold eyes. 

“Give the kid a break you hard ass, he actually found the victim anyway. A lot more than I can say for some of the other knights that we have on the current case,” Williams countered as he gave Jack a reassuring look. “Even with the fae killing itself the forensics team might be able to get something useful out of the body. I’ve never seen the fae so brazen and out in the open with humans before, it’s rather odd.”

“Seems like the things are just being themselves if you ask me,” Fen hissed. 

“Keep your personal comments to yourself Fen, rather rude of you to say such things in the presence of certain company,” William warned as he brushed his dark hair to show his snails shell.

“Like they care, they know I’m just joking.”

Jack couldn’t help but glare as he felt Phos’s shell rattle a bit against his ear at the captain’s statement. He knew that all the fae weren’t same and something was definitely up with certain species of them at the moment. Their ethereal neighbors typically kept to themselves and were very secretive about their magic and abilities unless they were social by nature. Generalizing the creatures especially when they worked so close to them on the field and in the castle irked Jack a bit. 

“You got something to say to me Golden Boy, you seem to be glaring daggers,” Fen smirked, clearly seeing Jack’s frustration. 

Taking a breath Jack schooled his expression back to something mirroring indifference. “Of course not Captain.”

“Alright you two settle down, let’s just get this job over with and be on our way. The soon we get this done, the sooner we can get back, file reports and shower. By the looks of it Morrison could use one, kids been through a lot today.”

The captain only gave a brief snort before walking into the town hall building ahead of the other two. Jack grit his teeth and clenched his fist as he tried to get his emotions under wraps. “Last time I checked jokes were supposed to be funny.”

“Don’t let it get to you Morrison, even amongst our own, people still have shitty opinions. Let’s get the job done and get rid of the ignorance.”

“You’re right, sorry.”

“All good, just try to not to wear your heart on your sleeve. It’ll save you some grief,” Williams said as he gave Jack’s shoulder a squeeze. “I’ll take the victim off your hands I know you’re reserve is probably tapped from taking it down the range.”

Jack released some of the tension in his shoulders as he gently placed the victim on the ground, finally relaxing. “Thank you, I appreciate it.” Williams only gave him a cordial smile before taking the levitating the victim, walking into the town hall building with Jack close on his heels.

As they walked into the building countless workers bustled through the halls, through the main hall they saw Fen talking to the town’s mayor. The poor man look terrible, no doubt from dealing with settling the panic in the town from the disappearances. The mayor soon focused his gaze behind, his face going pale as he saw Jack and Williams approach with the cursed victim. Moving past Fen the mayor rubbed at his temples. 

“Please tell me that is not what I think it is,” The mayor groaned. 

“I’m afraid it is,” Williams confirmed. 

The mayor raked a hand through his hair as he drew a ragged breath, completely distraught as he continued to look at the statue in complete horror.

“Sir please get a hold of yourself, your staff is starting to stare,” Fen said offhandedly 

“I have half the citizens breathing down my neck and looking for answers for what the fuck is going on, answers I can’t give them because I don’t know either and you want me to stay calm,” he seethed through gritted teeth. “My people are getting taken away and there’s nothing I can do about it, how can I not be-” The words died in the mayors mouth as what little color he had left in his face drained. The others soon turned around to see the source of his despair, a tall blonde woman. The woman approached the group, her face tired and tear streaked as she looked to the mayor with desperation written over her face.

“I’m sorry for coming back Mayor Quint, I just … I ….I’m so worried about her,” the woman said as she did her best to keep her voice tight and controlled, clearly struggling. “What if they don’t find her?”

Jack glanced at Williams before looking to the petrified victim. Williams met his gaze and let out a deep sigh before fully facing the woman and turning the statue around. “Ma’am, does this face look familiar to you.”

The woman looked at the statue for a moment before her letting out a broken cry, her body shook as fresh tear fell from her eyes. Putting her hands over her mouth she tried to contain her hushed cries, tried her best to swallow and force her grief back down. 

“N..no ple..please thats not, it’s no it,” 

“If you recognize her than I’m afraid it is ma’am, this is her,” Williams confirmed in a hushed tone. 

The woman’s shoulders shook as more sobs escaped her, feebly she reached out to the victim. “Layla my sweetheart, my love what happened to you,” The woman started to walk forward, legs barely able to carry her, both arms held out to touch her lovers face only to be stopped by Fen. 

“I’m sorry ma’am I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.”

“Is.. Is she even alive, is she ok, wha… what happened to her. I just .. just please let me hold her.”, The woman pressed on, trying to reach past Fen only to be stopped in her tracks once more. 

“Ma’am as I said I can’t let you do that, it’s far too dangerous for someone like you to do so,” Fen explained, keeping the woman back as she still tried to struggle to get to the victim.

“You’re mages right, M.K’s. Ple… please you must be able to fix her, can’t you. Please tell me you can fix her.”

“We personally can do anything for her but we will take her to a specialist to break the curse placed on her.”, Williams assured. 

“How long will it take?”

“Hard to say, could be days, could be years, who knows,” Fen answered nonchalantly, still keeping the woman at bay with ease. 

With that statement all the fight seem to drain out of the woman, her limbs went limp as she dropped gracelessly to the floor. Hunched over she wept, hugging herself as she wallowed. Fen clearly uncomfortable stepped away from her, unsure of what to do in the situation. Jack unable to take it anymore stepped forward. Kneeling, he placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“I know this isn’t how you wanted to see her again but you must understand that the magic she’s been attacked by has the potential to be dangerous to others if not handled with care. Curses are like viruses, they change and mutate over time and react to magic and energies in strange ways. Us trying to break the curse ourselves could end up making things worse,” Jack explained as he lifted her face to meet his gaze. “We’re going to take her to a dispeller, a mage that specializes in curses to cure her. I’d be lying if I knew how long it will take, but I promise you that we will do everything in our power to help her, as a knight for this kingdom you have my word.”

Just like that something shifted in the woman’s glassy expression, a glimmer of hope shined through in her eyes as she looked into Jack sincere and determined gaze. “Please, pl-please bring her back to me.”

With that the mayor talked to the woman and as well as the knights on consent for taking her away for being treated. Finished and providing everything they could for the town in terms of help at the moment an emergency vehicle was called to take the victim to a specialist facility while the three headed toward the teleportation station on the outskirts of the town. 

“That was pretty good back there Morrison, tactful way to get her to calm down and cooperate. A lot more professional than a certain someone here,” Williams chided, giving Fen a small shove. 

Fen rolled her eyes as she shoved Williams back, no playfulness or good nature in her action. “Oh fuck off Williams, she asked a question and I gave her an answer. Our job is to take care of the threat and protect the doey eyed civilians not coddle them.”

“Regardless, I’m just glad I could give her some peace of mind,” Jack offered as they continued to walk to the teleporter station. 

Fen could only scoff as she walked further ahead of the other two. Eventually the three made their way into the facility and returned safely to one of the outpost stations in Fenivir. The sprites were most active in the highlands of the kingdom and the station hustled with activity and chaos as they answered calls and reports for trying to get them under control. 

Jack wearily filled out and filed his report of what he had done and seen at the scene of the case. As Jack looked through the other filed case reports on the victims and fae he noticed the trend of the sprites becoming hostile and violent, not a single one captured or brought back alive for question, either escaping or killing themselves.

By the time that Jack had finished with his work at the station it was well into the night. He was thankful to be done with work for the week and happy to return to the castle for a while to rest. Collecting the few personal items and toiletries he brought with him to the station Jack made his way to teleporter station, eager to get back to his own bed. 

Finally back the first thing Jack did was take the longest shower he could. Relaxing he let the warm falling water wash over him, relaxing the pent up stress in his body he leaned forward, bracing his arm against the cool tile wall. Raising his head he let the spray fall over his face and pour through his hair. Bringing his other hand up Jack ran his fingers through his hair before slowly bringing them to his neck, regretting it as he winced under his own touch from the still tender and bruised skin. 

The pain reminded him of his encounter with the sprite and its sorrowful expression, the clear pain in it’s eyes even as it tried to end Jack’s life. He couldn’t help but toy with the idea of perhaps that it didn’t want to do it, that it didn’t want to attack or hurt anyone. That it didn’t want to end it’s own life. 

At that Jack’s mind wandered further to the haunted expression on the victim’s face, the glassy stare of the Sithich before killing itself. His thoughts were soon interrupted as someone else stepped into the communal bathroom for a late night shower. Mostly thankful for the interruption from his brooding Jack finished up and toweled himself off before heading to one of the mirrors in the bathroom. Examining his neck closer he could see were the fae fingers left large pronounced bruises in his neck. Frowning at the ugly marks Jack lit his hand aglow and healed the damage. He watched as the injury shifted in color from purple to a sickly yellow before completely healing. Satisfied with his work he went through the rest of his nightly routine before getting dressed and heading to the barracks for bed. As he did he peeked into to see if Genji and Jesse had returned from their own assignments. Pleasantly surprised to see Genji knocked out in his bed and almost immediately disheartened to see that Jesse had not come back yet. 

Ever since they had graduated they were put on fewer assignments together and with the current investigations their schedules were even more out of sync with each other. Jack could only hope that Jesse would be in the castle by tomorrow since the three of them had managed to get the same off days together. Curling into bed Jack drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

\----------

 

The next morning Jack awoke comfortably and early. Getting dressed and ready Jack made his way to Phos and attended to the small mollusk. The snail stretched its small arms to Jack’s shoulder, taking their usual spot on Jack's neck Phos nuzzled into him. Jack smiled as he rubbed behind his little friends eyestocks.

“Enjoy your day off buddy,” Jack said before planting a small kiss on Phos’s shell and placing them back in the terrarium. 

Jack then made his way to the mess hall, thankful that soup was being served today. The castle was unbearably cold in the morning now that the winter months soon approached, not to mention having real food in his stomach after constantly eating the same packet prepped meal at the outpost stations over the past few days. 

Collecting a tray a food he soon caught sight of Genji and Jesse who were already eating. Giving them a wave Jack headed over to table to greet them. “Good morning guys.”

“Morning Golden Boy,” Genji greeted with a wave.

“Mornin Jack,” Jesse returned glumly, poking at his soup. 

“Jesse what’s wrong, any other time you’d probably be in your third bowl of soup already,” Jack joked. 

“Nothing important, just bullshit from earlier.”

“He’s upset because the medical wing is doing work on the cursed victims cases and they won’t let him help with the dispelling or research process,” Genji offered as he poked at his own soup, picking out some of the radishes and turnips and putting them on his tray. 

Glaring down at Genji’s tray Jack quirked a brow as he caught Genji’s gaze. The two stared each other down for a moment before Jack motioned his head toward the tray. Rolling his eyes and huffing Genji put the contents back in his meal and proceeded to eat them. Giving a satisfied smirked Jack returned his attention to Jesse. 

“Doesn’t sound like nothing to me Jesse, surprised they didn’t ask for your help given your knack for dispelling.”

“It’s cause of my credentials on my records, I only have a primary degree of study in curse pathology and dispelling but no medical training in the subject. They won’t let me help since they’re people. Which as I said, is bullshit.”

“Jesse c’mon, don’t take it so personally. Even Angela said that having your help would be a great asset, but the medical wing has rules man,” Genji offered as he took another bite of a turnip, making a less than pleased face as he chewed. 

“Genji’s right, the medical department can’t do much to help if their hands are tied with a lawsuit for malpractice if something does happen, they are still a business after all Jesse.”

Jesse sighed as he skimmed the tip of his soup wistfully. “I know it’s just that, those people…..”

“Wanna go to the training room and blow off some steam for a bit, take your mind off things” Jack offered. 

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Could use the chance to work on the heavy artillery,” Jesse said as he dramatically flexed his arms and chest.

Rolling his eyes Genji gave Jesse swift flick on the chest near his nipple to which Jesse let out an whine as he clutched at the assaulted area. “With a reaction like that you probably do need to work on the ‘heavy artillery’.”

“I was caught off guard is all,” Jesse huffed 

“Alright muscle man, eat the rest of your breakfast so we can get a move on,” Jack said as he took a spoonful of his own soup. Sticking his tongue Jesse started into his own breakfast, soon enough the three settled into a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the start to their off day.  
\------  
Soon enough they finished breakfast for the morning and headed to the training room. Working out through the morning the three chatted. Jack spotted Jesse as he pressed on the bench while Genji did low bar squats in the corner. 

“So what assignment did they have you on Genji,” Jesse huffed out as he finished his last rep on the bench.

Continuing his squats Genji let out a sigh as he shook his head. “Tenbertut, looking into unregistered mages capturing and poaching Coomlaen steeds.”

“At least you got something decently interesting, I got stuck on outpost surveillance. Was bored out of my fucking mind,” Jesse said as he got up for Jack to use the bench next. “What about you Jack?”

“Got sent Fenivir to look into the recent disappearances and the fae that have been involved,” Jack said as he positioned himself under the bar. “I found one of the victims, had to chase the fae down as well.”

“Damn really, did you actually catch them?” Jesse asked as he positioned himself to spot Jack. 

Furrowing his brow Jack gripped the bar, a mixture of unease tinged with sadness as he thought on how to approach the question. “I did but the fae they….. they killed themselves before I could -.”

Jack flinched as he heard a loud clang from the other side of the room. Sitting up he saw that Genji had dropped the barbell, looking at Jack with horror and disbelief. Crossing the room in a few quick strides Genji gripped Jack’s shoulder. “They.. they did wh- what,” Genji stammered 

“They killed themselves once I captured them.”

“Are you sure they killed themselves?” Genji asked, clear panic in his eyes. 

“Yes, the sprite took its life right in front of me.”

“Shit , Jack are you okay,” Jesse asked, clearly concerned. 

“I’m fine, still a little rattled but fine. More importantly besides the obvious why is it so shocking Genji?” Jack questioned as he placed a gentle hand on Genji’s arm. 

The gesture seemed enough to ground Genji, realizing how panicked he was he withdrew his arm from Jack’s shoulder before wrapping his fingers around his dragon tattoo. “Sorry it’s just….. before the spirit is bound to the next host skin we are required to study the fae and the spirits in order to better form a bond with the dragon when the time comes. Commune with them and understand how they think and their very nature in order to make the process of hosting less daunting and dangerous. If we can better understand how they think then we can know when and when not to call on the dragons.” As he explained Genji rubbed soothing circles around the ink as if he was trying to placate it, calm it down. “The fae and spirits aren’t just different from us in their physiology but their psychology as well. They don’t experience things in the same neurotypical way most humans do. Life, death ,even time are very transient concepts to them. A fae killing itself although not out of the realm of possibility, is still extremely strange.”

“What species have been involved with the abductions anyway Jack?” Jesse asked. 

“With the records and evidence we’ve gathered so far it’s been identified as Sprigganus Altum Terras, a Sithich.” 

Jesse’s eyes went wide, confusion written all over his face as he ran his fingers through his hair. “That doesn’t make any sense, that species of sprite only takes children. Haven’t most of the victims been adults?”

Jack nodded in agreement as he rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s been put on record as well during the investigation. Not to mention this species of fae typically only live in the highlands but the reports are coming in from all over the kingdom. Then again with how elusive and mysterious the fae are by nature who’s to say what’s truly normal for them….but still.”

“Too much isn’t making sense, there’s clearly something going on here,” Genji added gravely

“I just hope we can figure this out before it gets too out of hand,” Jack said as he clutched at the ring under his neck.

\-----------

The tro spent the rest of the afternoon doing research into the case in the castles library. They were all still perturbed as they started to put more and more information together and the details that were finding didn’t help either. 

As they continued to do research they consistently found that the Sithich did indeed typically take children however within certain reason. Throughout any information they found on the sprites it was always consistent that they left a replacement, they only ever took children of the abusive and neglectful, snatching them away. They would then glamour them to look like the other child they wanted, put them in the new home and taking the other child to raise as their own in their realm, all none the wiser till the glamour wore off over the years or unless the fae was caught in the middle of the act. By the time night fell Genji and Jesse were rather exhausted and ready to call it quits for the day. 

 

“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh, even on our off day we ended up doing work, so lame,” Genji whined as he rocked on the hind legs of his chair. 

“Even so, we got a decent amount of research done and actually found a few things that haven’t been documented on the case so far, we need to present this information tomorrow to the head officers, I’m sure it will be useful,” Jack beamed as he held up their notes. 

“Emphasis on tomorrow, I’m gonna turn in for the night,” Jesse said as he stretched out of his seat, popping his back in place. 

“Same, brother actually has the day off tomorrow and I will kindly spend it annoying him,” Genji mused as he did a handstand on the chair. 

“Well aren’t you just a generous little brother,” Jack joked. 

“I know aren’t I great,” Genji said as he pushed himself off the chair, flying through the air he landed on Jesse’s back much to taller mages annoyance and his amusement.

Jack only shook his head as he went back to reading. “You guys go on ahead, there’s still some stuff I wanna look into.”

“Of course you do, Just don’t stay up too late or I’ll kick your ass golden boy,” Jesse threatened with a smirk. 

“Don’t worry I won’t.”

“And on that note let’s get going, I’m tired and would like to relax with the time we have left to goof off,” Genji said before nudging Jesse with the heel of his foot a few times. “Onward my noble steed.”

“You do know I can just throw you off right?” Jesse deadpanned as he started to walk toward the exit. 

“Yeah but you won’t do that you’re my noble steed.”

Taking it as a challenge Jesse swung side to side a few times drawing out a small panicked screech and a few giggles from Genji as he clung tighter to Jesse’s torso. Jack could only chuckle as he saw them off. 

Jack continued to research well into the night. Stretching out his limbs he checked his watch to see that is was already nearing closing time. Starting to feel some exhaustion set in he gathered his research and materials, planning to check out a few books to as well to continue help with the case in the coming week. Heading to the front desk with his books he was surprised to see the prince standing in front of the counter waiting for the librarian to finish with his check out. 

Jack couldn’t help but notice how disheveled he was compared to how he usually looked. His usual circlet was absent along with his regal dark greaves, gauntlets and other royal garments, all replaced by worn boots and a simple white tunic. His hair a somewhat unruly sight, messily sticking in random directions over his forehead and the sides. A large black open sweater hung loosely around his large frame where his cape usually was. Sleeves swallowing around his forearms and hands as it hung around his elbows, all the same twitching and writhing at the ends as his usual cape did.

Approaching closer Jack cleared his throat, making his presence known. “Good evening your majesty.”

Gabriel turned to face him, clearly tired and very sleepy. Even from here Jack could see that his eyes were bloodshot, slight dark circles hung under his tired and frustrated eyes. Meeting Jack’s gaze his expression warmed a bit , lips curling in a tired smile as he took a few steps closer to him. 

“Sir Morrison, it’s nice to see you.” 

“Your majesty,” Jack said before taking a deep bow. “Are you alright? You seem a bit out of sorts.”

In an instant Gabriel’s smile faltered before doing his best to put it back on. Bringing his hand up to his hair he tried to smooth it out and away from his forehead, save for the one stray lock of hair that always managed to find its place there. “Is it that obvious?” Gabriel fretted as he fiddled with his rings.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to sound rude, it’s just you seem tired,” Jack frowned as he tilted his head to side as he gave Gabriel a concerned look. It was strange, he didn’t think he’d ever seen the prince this fidgety or shy before. He didn’t think it was possible for someone like Gabriel. “Have you been sleeping well? Are you you ill?” Jack pressed on, getting closer to Gabriel, eyes full of concern. 

“Ah yes, jus-just a bit stressed is all. The recent disappearances and the fae acting out have been concerning so I’m looking into it personally now,” Gabriel rushed out, trying now to smooth out his wrinkled shirt. 

“That’s actually why I’m here now, I’ve been doing research with my companions to get to the bottom of the situation as well.”

Gabriel went wide eyed at Jacks words. “What information have you’ve been able to find? I have my own theory about the situation, if you have any information it would put my mind at some ease.” 

“Well I -”

“Your majesty, the reference material you asked for,” The librarian called. 

Glancing over Gabriel hastily retrieved the books before returning to Jack’s side. “Do you mind coming with me for a moment or two. I know it’s rather late but I….. I need to talk to someone about this,please.” 

Jack felt like he couldn’t say no even if he wanted to. There was something wild in the prince’s eyes, desperate and near manic. “Of course my prince.”

\-----------

The two walked silently through the halls of the castle. Jack could practically see the tension in Gabriel's shoulders as he walked ahead of him, hands digging into the stack of books as he carried them, his arms flexed and strained under the fabric of his shirt and sweater. He was clearly distressed about the current situation concerning his people, Jack only wished there was some way he could calm him down. 

Jack all too late realized that he must have been staring a tad too intently as Gabriel glanced over his shoulder only to face forward once more, picking up his pace. “I apologize for my current appearance, I might have let myself get slightly carried away over the past few days of doing research.”

“No need to apologize your majesty. Besides it just shows that you care deeply about your people, your dedication to them.”

Jack watched as some of the tension started to bleed out of the princes shoulders, he had even slowed down his pace a bit, nearly matching Jacks but still remaining a few steps ahead. “Thank you, Sir Morrison,” Gabriel whispered. 

“Of course my prince.”

They eventually reached Gabriel’s private study and to Jack’s surprise it was as disheveled if not more than its owner. Large amounts of books and papers were scattered across Gabriel’s desk while a large stack of books towered around it. Various charts, maps and diagrams littered a large board and the wall were his awards and diplomas usually hung now cleared to make space. On the far side of the room a few old trays of finished food were piled in a stack. Jack walked over a few stacks of books and stray papers and took a seat across from Gabriel’s desk.

The prince soon took his own seat, a guilty smile on his face as he fiddled with his one of his rings again. “I really wasn’t kidding when I said I got carried away.”

“Maybe more than a bit your majesty. Where’s Azrael by the way?”

“Scouting around for me, gathering information in the highlands on the fae’s activities.”

“My prince that’s incredibly far. The amount of strain and energy of having a familiar that far from it’s master-”

“I assure you Sir Morrison I’m fine,” Gabriel cut off. “I have enough stored energy in each of my rings to assure that. Enough about me though, let’s focus on the task at hand, what information did you manage to gather.”

Frowning Jack opened the the books and information he had gathered and started to read out and explain everything that he and the others had found as well as his encounter with the sprite. As he explained he noticed Gabriel’s expression was completely subdued, hands neatly folded on his desk as he diligently listened. Once Jack finished his report a somewhat awkward silence settled between the two. Gabriel raked a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh, breathing deeply and closing his eyes before settling his gaze on Jack. Jack pushed back in his seat a bit as Gabriel’s eyes roved over him intensely, searching. 

“Are you alright?” Gabriel asked abruptly, still pining Jack down with his stare. 

“I’m sorry I don’t think I understand my prince.”

“You encounter with the sprite, you said it attacked you. I’m asking if you’re alright.”

“Of course, I healed any injuries from the fight. I’m perfectly fine now.” Jack reported as he sat up a bit straighter in his seat, as if he had something to prove. 

“What about emotionally Sir Morrison?” 

Jack opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out, words catching in his throat, completely blindsided by the question. “I.. yes, yes of course, I wouldn’t be a very capable unit if I couldn’t handle something like this.” 

“That doesn’t make what happened between you and the fae any less traumatic or distressing Sir Morrison,” Gabriel said as he leaned forward, Jack could feel his stare going from pinning to piercing at this point. “If I may I’ll ask again, are you alright?”

Jack found himself balling his fist as he mulled the question over in his head, eyes downcast as he tried to escape the grip that Gabriel’s own had on him. Licking his lips he finally relaxed his hands, placing one lightly on his chest as he thumbed over the ring under his shirt. “To be honest I don’t really know. When the sprite attacked me it….it felt like they didn’t want to do it, didn’t want to hurt me or take it’s own life when it did.” Pressing on the ring tighter Jack chanced a glance at Gabriel face, brows furrowed, clear concern in his warm brown eyes, not an ounce of judgement to be seen. Feeling more comfortable Jack mimicked Gabriel's posture and leaned in on the desk, closer and closer as if it wasn’t already the two of them,like he needed to share a secret. “I don’t - I don’t think the fae wanted to do it, as crazy as that sounds. ”

“Then we’re on the same page then Sir Morrison,” Gabriel said as he motioned toward the back wall with the maps and charts. In an instant the materials flew from the wall and neatly settled themselves between the two men.

“Sir Morrison if you might indulge me for a moment, how do the fae jump from our realm to theirs?” 

“Well they use “gates”, little knots and contortions of our realm that connect to theirs due to the stream.”

“Precisely, for the most part the kingdom tries to document these gates to determine areas that are sanctioned for them to keep people safe as well as the fae,” Gabriel said as he gestured toward the map. “I’ve managed to get a decent amount of gate locations, they sometimes shift in location depending on the etherium streams ebb and flow but I think I have pretty accurate pinpoints of gate locations over the past decade.”

Jack marveled at the topography and detail of the map, various small notes and a small legend were messily scrawled in the corner. Each of the current and highly active gates were highlighted and pinned in green while past and unreliable locations were highlighted in yellow. 

“This is incredibly detailed, how long did you work on this?”

“I’d honestly…. rather not say,” Gabriel said before flicking his wrist bringing another map to them, this one however was transparent and littered with red marks and purple lines. “This overlay shows the faes activity and where they were last seen given the information from the outpost and the investigations team. I had a few of the officers make a rough outline of their travel paths and routes for the villages they’ve been taking victims from.”

Looking closer Jack noticed that the red marks and purple travel lines were nowhere near the gate locations. “This doesn’t make any sense, if this is correct then they aren’t taking them through to their realm.”

“Exactly,” Gabriel hissed out as he tapped furiously at the map. Jack would be lying to himself if he thought the wild look in Gabriel’s eyes didn’t concern him a bit. “We’ve been so focused on trying to catch them and save the victims for the past two weeks….which I mean is important don’t get me wrong that’s why I’m -” Gabriel took a moment breath, calming himself down as he realized he was babbling. “Sorry, what I’m trying to say is we haven’t stopped to think why their taking them, what’s their motivation. The fae are more closer to us humans than any other creature, they are creatures of habit just like us, and I feel like the investigation team isn’t respecting that enough.”

“What do you mean your majesty?”

“Think about it Sir Morrison. Why would the sprites leave it’s typical grounds and venture outside it’s area? Why would it go against their nature? They haven’t been taking the victims back to their realm, hasn’t been taking abused children away like it usually does and has been cursing victims when they aren't not known for that. Why, why would they do these things?” Gabriel said as he leaned in closer to Jack, a fire burning in his eyes as he searched Jack’s face for something, wanting his knight to be on the same page as him.

“Saying it like that, the only explanation would be outside interference in their habits, your majesty but-”

“Say it, Sir Morrison.”

“Humans.”

Gabriel only nodded as Jack continued to mull it over. “You think humans are somehow involved?”

“I do, I thought about it over the past few weeks and the idea of the fae working with man is slightly absurd considering that humans don’t have anything they could possibly want that they couldn’t take or acquire themselves. Material or physical things don’t mean much to them, much less this species.”

“Then the only other possible way is that they’re being controlled, but … but that isn’t ….”

“ Not possible,” Gabriel said as he rubbed at his eyes. “Man has tried in the past for centuries and it’s honestly not possible through magical means. The fae have always had a deeper more natural understanding of magic gifted from the gods that far exceeds our own understanding. Trying to control them is a fool’s errand but still.”

“You still think it’s a possibility?”

“Something or someone is messing with our magical neighbors, and from everything that you’ve told me as well, it only confirms my suspicions. If you don’t mind I’d like to make a copy of the notes that you’ve taken, full credit will be given to you and your fellow units of course.”

“Of course my prince, and thank you. Jesse and Genji were a large part of my findings as well.”

“Ah yes the younger brother to the captain and that talented young dispeller,” Gabriel said as he took Jack’s stack of papers before finding a bottle of ink and paper. 

“I’m surprised you know of Jesse.”

“I remember him from the first day we met Sir Morrison, the boy showed promise and I tend not to forget a mage of good quality. Not to mention Captain Shimada has mentioned him in passing from time to time when he’s been on personal guard duty for me, albeit with a strange mix of fondness and belligerence.” 

“Interesting,” Jack said through a chuckle. 

“The captain has an odd way of showing kindness,” Gabriel said as he unscrewed the bottle of ink, raising his hand just above the bottle he started to chant. “See and scry transcriptions of past, make plentiful and known through your pages, make plentiful and known through the ink that will dance across your blank canvas.”

A large ball of ink soon hovered above Gabriel’s hand before snaking through the air and smothering Jacks notes, covering every inch of his paper in black ink. Gabriel then raised his hand over the documents. Little by little the ink slowly rose from the pages until the papers were rid of the excess, now dancing through the air as various letters and words they swiftly imprinted themselves on Gabriel's blank sheets, filling it in page by page with Jack’s neat script until it finally finished. 

Collecting the pages and organizing them Gabriel settled that stack with the rest of his research before writing Jack, Jesse and Genji’s names on large sticky note and tacking it on the front. A small surge of accomplishment surging through Jack as he looked at their names, happy with the fact that he could be useful to Gabriel.

“Thank you Sir Morrison, you’ve given me a decent amount of reassurance on my theory with the evidence you’ve gathered. If everything checks out with the investigation team as well as the royal advisor we can go public with it and start to give the people the answers they so rightfully deserve.”

“That’s good, I met with one of the victims loved ones. It’s honestly heartbreaking to see the citizens distressed.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Gabriel said as he took a new set of clean documents and began to write.

Jack’s smile soon faded as he watched the prince write. “Wait, you’re writing it right now?”

“Of course, why would I not be writing it right now?”

“Your majesty I think it’s in your best interest to rest for now, it’s rather late.”

“Me losing a few more hours of sleep is nothing compared to what my people are going through right now.”

Jack glanced down at Gabriel’s hand as it wrote furiously, noticing the small bruise forming on his ring finger from the pressure placed on it from constantly writing. Seeing him like this, stressed and worried made something in Jack’s chest twist. 

“I’m sure your parents would want to help with this matter as well, surely they are looking into it as well,” Jack offered 

“Their knowledge in magic is rather limited, they wouldn’t know were to start with something like this, it’s the least I can do for them.”Gabriel said as he continued to write. “They’re doing more than me really. Damage control, trying to placate the people, hell even some anti-magic groups are getting bold and trying to shame them for not doing more, saying this wouldn’t be happening if they didn’t respect the fae’s territories,” Gabriel picked up the pace of his writing, pressing harder into the pages . “It’s baffling to know even with the progress spell-tech has made in improving this kingdom we still have people that hate anything magic related.”

“It’s just the way things are, no matter how much good magic does it’s still capable of great tragedy and the moment it slips up, causes a scene or an incident people tend to turn on it in a instant.”

“Guess I’ll never be truly be accepted by the public then,” Gabriel said ruefully, sighing he let out a mirthless laugh before going back to writing. “Sorry, it’s just somewhat annoying I suppose, the public still doesn’t know I can use magic after all these years. I know my parents have done it for my safety, done it to protect me from the public’s scrutiny over magic but still it’s just … frustrating.”

There was something inexplicably raw in Gabriel’s voice that Jack couldn’t ignore. He found himself reaching out to him, wanting to offer so small comfort, knowing full well it wasn’t his place to. 

“It’s frustrating even knowing now I can’t take credit for the research I’ve done, I’ll have to pass it all to the court mages and ambassadors,” Gabriel continued through a tired sigh. “I shouldn’t even be whining this much, so long as the people are safe, that’s all that matters.”

Something in Jack snapped at that, whether it was in the way that Gabriel’s voice cracked, or the miserable slump in his shoulders he found himself reaching out and placing his hand over princes, finally getting him to stop writing. 

Gabriel startled, body tensing as he rose his head from his paper, looking as surprised as Jack felt. Jack’s brain finally caught up to his body as he realized what he had done, eyes flickering between their hands and Gabriel’s face.

“Fo-forgive my forwardness but I understand you want to protect your people. I understand that it’s your duty to them but you won’t be any good to them if you run yourself ragged.” Jack said before he lit his hands with a faint aura. Getting a read on the princes reserve he was comforted to know that the princes energy wasn’t completely tapped but it was obviously stressed. Meeting Gabriel’s eyes he held on tighter. “I really think you should rest.”

“Sir Morrison I -”

“Please your majesty,” Jack urged again. Hushed and gentle, barely above whisper. “I beg you to consider.” He found himself squeezing harder, feeling the princes rings slightly dig into his calloused hands. 

To his surprise he found the prince turning his hand over to squeeze back. 

“Alright Sir Morrison, if it will give you some peace of mind then I will.”

“Thank you my prince, it would.”

“I should count myself lucky to have such a loyal subject,” Gabriel said with a warm smile as he closed his eyes for a moment, trying his best to keep them open. “Who knows maybe I’ll get lucky and have you as a personal guard soon.”

Jack huffed a laugh at the princes clear flattery. “As kind as that is of you my prince I don’t think you need someone fresh out of training as your personal guard. There are far more qualified than me to protect you.”

“That doesn’t mean I still wouldn’t want your protection,” Gabriel said in earnest. Something unmistakably vulnerable in his voice.

Smiling Jack concentrated for a moment a produced a small ball of light. The ball pulsed as it radiated a warm pleasant aura. Jack watched as the prince slowly started to relax, tension starting to roll off his shoulders. He could feel Gabriel's grip on his hand slacken, his body pliant under the warmth of his magic. 

“It’s not protection but it’s the most I can do right now, hopefully this helps you relax a little.”

“You have no idea,” Gabriel murmured, practically sinking in his chair at this point. 

Gabriel struggled to keep his eyes open but managed a lazy grin, looking at Jack from beneath his sleepy lids. “Before this whole investigation thing I was actually doing research into your magic, and mine.”

“Is that so,” Jack said with smile, amusement dancing in his voice as he entertained Gabriel’s sleepy ramblings.

“Mmmhmmm, I found something interesting that I’d like to do with you one day, a spell.”

“I’d be honored, don’t keep me in suspense.”

“Okay but, _aaaaahaaaauuuuhu_.” Pausing Gabriel flexed and stretched his free arm as he yawned, still clinging to Jack with his other, head rolling as he tried to focus his vision back on Jack. “You have to promise not to say it’s a stupid or bad idea.”

“I promise,” Jack said as he raised his free hand in mock salute. 

“I want to cast a spell of a god, the spell of the heavens to be specific.”

All at once Jack’s face scrunched in complete disbelief as he silently contemplated just how much sleep the prince lost in the past few days. Gabriel seemed to notice this a he tried to muster the meanest face he could which only amounted to a hurt pout through all his efforts. 

“You said you weren’t gonna say it’s a bad idea,” Gabriel whined. 

“I haven’t even said anything yet,” Jack rushed out.

“You were thinking it was stupid.”

“Your majesty that idea is very……ill advised,” Jack offered with the best smile he could muster. 

Gabriel smirked as he rubbed at his eyes again. “Ok smart ass, but I’m being serious about the spell.”

“And I’m being serious as well your highness,” Jack whispered, taking his other and holding the other side of Gabriel’s hand, the prince becoming even more sleepy, loose in his hold. “Invoking the name of a god for magic is one thing, using magic meant for them is something else entirely. Mortals haven’t been able to use their magic for centuries, not since the days of the old savior. ”

“But think of the good we could do, research application, the possibilities,” Gabriel murmured, practically on the brink of sleep. 

“You mean the possibility of blowing up …….or worse,”

“Not if you’re the one casting it with me. Your magic is always so warm, so…” Gabriel trailed off as his body leaned forward before startling back up straight, grasping onto Jack’s hand tightly as he fought to stay conscious.

“I think I’d rather have this conversation when you’re not on the brink of being comatose,” Jack said as he released Gabriel’s hand, much to the princes dismay as he let out a petulant whine. “We should take our leave, I don’t trust you to not pass out at your desk.

“Fine,” Gabriel groused as he got up.

With that Jack gathered his materials and headed toward the door with Gabriel close in tow, barely able to stand. Finally out the door Jack watched as Gabriel's sweater started grow larger and larger, slipping off of his shoulders and forming a large black puddle around his feet. Slowly the prince started to sink in.

“Goodnight your majesty, may you sleep well,” Jack said with a deep bow. 

“The same to you Sir Morrison, and thank you. Thank you for putting up with me tonight.”

“Happy to serve,” Jack replied candidly. “Just be sure to get enough rest.”

 

“I will now thanks to you.” Gabriel was halfway submerged on his makeshift portal. “I meant what I said about before, casting the spell of a god.”

Jack let out a fake yawn as he turned around, glancing away from the prince as he dramatically stretched. “Gosh it’s pretty late at this point, I keep hearing these crazy and dangerous ideas from out of the blue, I must be tired.”

Gabriel only glared at his loyal subject, no bite or menace behind it before sinking completely into the floor, the black mass he left behind slowly consuming a closing in on itself. As it popped out of existence Jack heard a ghost of whisper in his ear, the princes voice just barely a murmur.

“Spoil sport.”

Feeling a smug grin spread across his face Jack made his way back to the barracks. Looking at his watch Jack saw that it was bit past 1 in the morning. 

Jesse was going to chew him out tomorrow for staying up so late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol ok imma be real with you guys I dont have an excuse as to why this chapter is kinda late besides I was playing kingdom hearts 3 non stop (please don't judge me ......)
> 
> to make up for it here are some fun facts. 
> 
> 1\. Jesse has an advance study degree in dispelling and is allowed to dispell cursed objects legally. However due to the fact he does not have a degree of study in medicine and magic he cannot legally practice it on people within a health care facility considering their people and the legal ramifications for messing up could be catastrophic for said facility. Jesse is very skilled and could actually help with the case but the law is the law, just wanted to make that clear. 
> 
> 2\. In my research on the Sithich I found that they were child abductors however some legends told that they always replaced the children that they took with brats, withered brats or pathetic brats. For the purpose of my story I took creative liberties with this and interpreted it as them stealing young infant children that were abused or neglected going to normal families, taking that child and then leaving the replacement kid.
> 
> 3\. Jesse's unit number is 1865-12, while Genji's is 1865-55
> 
> 4\. The Sithich are the only ones that can use the arrows that they craft, they are made of various mountain stone and metal.
> 
> comments questions and concerns are always welcome as I do love to engage in conversation concerning the story and critiques. See you next installment and have a chill day.


	8. Something Wicked this way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sinister lurks in waiting. 
> 
>  
> 
> In this chapter I introduce new fae and magical concepts here they are for reference. 
> 
> Banshee: The name “banshee” means a woman of the faery. It corresponds to the “Fear Sidhe” or faery man. The wild banshee wanders through the woods and over the moors at dusk, and sometimes lures travelers to their death. Banshee can also travel at will to great distances. Appearing in tattered gray clothes, they are basically a sociable faeries who have become solitary through sadness and grief. They are the honor- able ancestral faery women of the old clans of Ireland, who are heard, but rarely seen. They wail a blood-curdling lament just before misfortune, illness, or death occurs in their ancestral families. Their wail can kill or instantly age mortals who hear it. Banshee also avenge the death of their descendants. They generally appear either as beautiful maidens or gruesome crones.
> 
> Clurichaun: Mischievous fae that guard wine cellars. 
> 
> Mandrake: Although this is an actual flower it is said those who uproot it and hear its scream pass out, if one is asleep while it wails it will kill them.

“Now entering the fourth week of the disappearances, major city and town officials grow more restless.” Genji read aloud from the floating news paper in front of him. “Towns people who are outraged at the lack of answers and recovery of their loved ones turn to the royal family and magic military for help. Despite their supposed best efforts it seems that no real progress has been made into the case. Will this spell further skepticism and lack of trust in magic, fae and mages? Only time will tell as the royal family provides their apparent ‘new and important’ findings in a public address in Damerel in the coming days.”

“Why does this article seem so …… passive agressive,” Jesse said as he continued to work on his new spell-tech revolver. 

“Because it is passive aggressive, not to mention biased considering it was written by a publishing press thats funded and supported by a large anti-magic group,” Genji huffed before crumpling the paper and hurling it across the lab into a nearby waste bin. “Can’t believe their allowed to print such garbage.”

“They’re within their rights,” Jack chimed in as he continued to work through various formulas on his paper, taking time to glance at Angela’s book everyone once in a while. “This land may be run by a monarchy but we’re still constitutional at the end of the day. Can’t smother any of the public’s voice even if we don’t agree with their opinions.”

“Even if their opinion is trash?” Genji grumbled as he grabbed for the welding torch on the work table. 

“Even if their opinion is trash.” Jack answered with a sympathetic smile as he watched Genji weld circular vents into a large sword scabbard made out of some sort of metal alloy. “What are you even working on?”

“It’s a surprise, hopefully I can have it up and running in a few months and you guys can test it.”

“It better not be like the time you asked me to test one of your dyes and I was blonde for three weeks,” Jesse grumbled as he examined his revolver. 

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t love it, plus it didn’t look that bad.”

“C’mon Jesse you got to join Angela and me on the blonde squad, it was great,” Jack added through a chuckle. 

“That joke was only funny the first three times and then you two took it too far when you made us all matching pins.” 

“In my defense that was Genji’s idea not mine.” 

“Snitch,” Genji huffed as he gave Jack a light kick under the table, much to Jack’s own amusement. 

Jesse could only roll his eyes as he went back to his work. “ Aaaaaanyway, Jack what are you working on?”

“A few spell algorithms, I’ve finally managed to make a sizable progress in Angela’s research notes that she’s given me. I’m just glad we have time for our own personal projects, we’ve been running ourselves ragged ever since the incidents started.”

Without warning the front door of the R&D lab opened, it was Zarya. She looked around briefly before finally hawking down the trio’s table and striding swiftly in their direction. “Morrison, Shimada, McCree you’re needed in the administrations office at the request of Captain Hanzo.”

Jack sighed as he closed his book and his notes. “So much for personal project time…”

With that the three packed up their materials and retrieved their snails from the waiting area. The small fae were kept in a play area outside the lab for their own safety due to their small size and all the moving parts in the research facility. As they walked down to through the hallways to the M.K. briefing and commission room Jack couldn’t help wonder why they were being summoned by the young captain. Jack hadn’t seen Hanzo in a while since the chaos had started, most likely split between several task with little help. 

“I wonder why your brother is calling specifically for us?” Jack wondered 

“Genji, what did you do this time?” Jesse smirked.

Genji shrugged in defense as he gave Jack and Jesse a confused look. “Nothing I can think of recently….. wait, hopefully this doesn’t have anything to do with the spellblade I broke in the armory.”

“You did what?!?” Zarya said as she glared the younger Shimada down, stopping dead in her tracks at his words.

“What?” Genji parroted, eyes wide with a large nervous smile. 

Zarya only rolled her eyes as she started to walk again. Jack and Jesse could only give Genji a deadpan look as the aeromancer simple gave them both a smile.

The group finally reached the briefing room. The green marble floor shimmered with a lustrous sheen as the the overhead chandelier lit the large room with a soft light. Various officers and units typed away at their rows of desk while others searched for information on the towering bookcases on the wall, wheeling and sliding down the ladders that rested on the wall. Moving through the aisles of the desk the group climbed the stairs to the second floor, wading through lines of various workers and employees as they waited to either accept new task or discuss their pay at the commision booths. 

Finally reaching the third floor the group walked by various ornate doors. Each customized in various ways for each high ranking M.K. unit that it belonged to. Some had various beautiful landscapes that moved as if they were real while others depicted far more abstract images of various vague shapes, colors or concepts, some had portraits that Jack could only assume were loved ones or family. Some even had frightening and gruesome images, ranging from war or silent decay. All of them unique and detailed in their own way.

Zarya finally stopped in front of a large door with a blue frame. It depicted a sky of stormy blue and grey as two dragons chased each others tails in a large circle. Lighting struck from the clouds in their sky, striking the dragons and dancing across their bodies in large arcs. Despite the storm, lighting and the frightening power of the creatures small willow leaves fell from the sky, swirling softly downward before disappearing into the edges of the door. 

As Zarya grabbed the small metal handle of the door the dragons seemingly glared her down before breaking their cycled motions and flying away into the sky, scattering the various willow leaves outward into the painting. Zarya then opened the door revealing Hanzo who sat at his desk writing meticulously, not bothering to look up at the group. 

Jack couldn’t help but notice how sparse the office was. Besides the bookcase, filing cabinet, and Hanzo’s work desk the room seemed quite empty. No pictures, decorations or personal items, it felt very cold. Hanzo seemed to have finished whatever he writing as he placed his pen down and turned his direction to the group as Zarya moved to his side. 

“Good you all made it, I have an assignment that I wanted to give the three of you specifically,” Hanzo said as he moved for his filing cabinet.

“As you already know the royal family will be having a conference meeting with the various officials of the towns in which the kidnappings have been taking place in. The conference will also be open to the public and representatives should they be interested. The three of you will be on the security team for this event.”

Jack glanced at his companions with just as much confusion written on their face as he felt. “With all due respect captain shouldn’t more experienced units be on security for the royal family?”

“One would assume so, however by direct orders of the king and queen we have sent our best to continue the efforts of the investigation as well as intercepting the fae. They have prioritized the safety of the people rather than themselves, much to my own apprehension as well. 

“But brother why specifically us?”

“Because out of all the recent graduates of the 1865 squadron the three of you have some of the highest and balanced performance scores,” Zarya answered . “Not to mention out of all the teams that took the field exam yours went the smoothest. Having you do security would be more of an asset than a liability compared to the other recent graduates.”

“Going from patrols and paperwork to personal guard duty for the royal family seems like a bit of jump in responsibility,” Jack said nervously.

“If it eases your mind I will be there as well as head of the security team during the conference. The Shimada clan has always prioritized the personal safety of the royal family, and I will see to it that it stays that way.” Hanzo said before turning to face the three of them, his stern features softening a bit. “As your captain I’ll try to make things run as smoothly as possible.”

“Thank you captain,” Jack said earnestly. 

Genji stepped forward a bit, a wide grin on his face as he looked his brother. “This is great Hanzo, our first actual assignment together.”

“Be serious brother. We must stay focused on the task at hand, maintaining the integrity and honor of the clans duty to the royal family must be upheld.” 

Genji rolled his eyes as he leaned on Hanzo's desk. “I know I know, but c’mon it will be like when we were kids doing mock missions and training together. Remember our first training assignment together.”

“Ah yes I seem to recall you getting so nervous you nearly set yourself on fire,” Hanzo smirked while reminiscing. “You actually stop dropped and rolled.”

Jack snorted a laugh at the thought. Glancing over he saw that Jesse was doing the same trying his best to hide his face behind his hat. Genji smile somewhat faltering at the memory, soon uplifting into a smirk, an evil glint in his eyes. 

“Yes that was rather bad but you should have seen when Hanzo had an assignment. He was in a tree and lost his balance and- ow!”

In an instant Genji was cut off as a small spark of electricity flew through the air, shocking him on his elbow and silencing him. Hanzo all the while doing his best to glare Genji down, failing miserably as embarrassment riddled his face. 

“Yes well… I look forward to working alongside you as well brother. We should stay focused on the task before us, no time for reminiscence.” Hanzo said as he continued to go through files, doing his best to avoid eye contact with the rest of the group. 

“I was actually curious to hear the rest of that story,” Zarya chimed in with an amused smile. 

Making a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat Hanzo continued through the cabinet before he produced a thick stack of papers held together by binder clips. Taking the stack he placed it on his desk, presenting it to the the three units.“You’re also going because of this.” 

Moving to the desk Jack grabbed the stack with Jesse and Genji huddled at his sides. Looking closer at the title he read it aloud. “Public Investigation Report: Information Concerning the Fae and Disappearances of Lerith’s Citizens”

“Look further down at the credit and reference section,” Hanzo mused as went back to the filing cabinet. 

Jack skimmed through the section, looking through the various books and people credited for their work in writing the piece. He was unsurprised as he saw Angela and Lucio’s names as well as the names of some of the head scientist of the lab. His view of the paper was interrupted as Jesse leaned in further into the paper, hat obstructing his view. 

“By the fucking old gods, guys look,” Jesse said as he pointed excitedly to paper. 

“Well we’d like to if you weren’t hogging all the space,” Genji grumbled as he got on his toes, trying to see past Jesse. His annoyance soon replaced with a confusion and a few hushed profanities as he read the paper as well.

Jack squeezed in as well, eyes wide with shock as he realized what Jesse was pointing to. In the series of names he found his as well as his companions written in neat print. Looking to Jesse and Genji a wide grin spread across his face. 

“We’ve been credited in a research paper,” Jack breathed. He remembered the prince promising to acknowledge the work the trio had put in, but to be put in an actual Techmaturgy journal was more than he thought they’d get.”

“Of course you have, your research into the matter did help make this exist in the first place. That and princes contributions as well,” Hanzo said as he put another set of folders on his desk.

“How come he isn’t on the credits list?” Jesse said as he squinted through the paper again, trying to find Gabriel’s name. 

“Due to the detailed nature of the article and its contents, most if not all the researchers and contributors of the article are mages, spelltech technicians or scholars who have studied magic for years. Having the prince's name name within the article despite his hard work could raise suspicion of his ability to do magic. The king and queen would like to avoid this suspicion so his name has been omitted from the research article.” Zarya explained. 

“Well that doesn’t seem to fair,” Jesse said as he fiddled with the brim of his hat. 

“Whether or not it is or isn’t fair is of no concern. Magic is under constant scrutiny and judgement by the public. Having them think Prince Reyes is a normal human will make his rule that much easier when he eventually does take the crown and protect him from scandal should the public's opinion on magic change.”, Hanzo said as he handed each of the units their assignment dossiers. “The prince has made peace with the decision and is aware of his responsibility to keep this secret.”

Jack’s mind couldn’t help but go back to the night in Gabriel’s office that they worked with each other. Their conversation of how he wouldn’t be able to credit himself in his research. The pained look in his eyes, the tired frustration in his voice as he would have to continue to hide who he was. He could only imagine how many times this had happened in the past to the young royal. Having hide part of himself from his subjects, not being recognized for his accomplishments. It made Jack’s heart twist. 

 

“The details of your assignment are outlined in your dossiers, the conference will be held a week from now. In that time you will memorize the layout of the building, ward and enchant the perimeter and train given any free time that you have.” Zarya said as she moved closer to the three of them with a wide grin on her face. “You three are my pride and joy as a trainer officer, don’t you dare let me down.”

With that she took the three in her arms and gripped them in a crushing hug, all of them groaning and wheezing out as they were all squished together from cheek to cheek. 

Jack managed a smile as he wiggled a bit for breathing room to speak. “We’ll do our best ma’am.”

“That is exactly what I like to hear.” Zarya said as she let the three of them go, giving each heavy pat in the back for assured encouragement. 

Hanzo gave a gruff cough as he sat back down at his desk, getting the group's attention as they all straightened themselves out. “If you have no further questions or concerns you three are free to leave, you’ll be sent out to begin preparation for security tomorrow. Take what moments of reprieve you have for today to rest yourselves.” 

“Of course, thank you Captain,” Jack saluted. 

“Very good, dismissed.” Hanzo said he went back to writing. 

The three started to file out but stopped as the young captain called out again. “Oh I almost forgot, Genji?”

“Yes brother?” Genji said, looking back to Hanzo with a confused look on his face. 

“That spellblade you broke is coming out of your pay for the next week, there’s no way I’m invoicing something that expensive on our budget.”

Sighing Genji slumped his shoulders as he turned back around and started to the door, a few small curses escaping his lips as Jesse laughed at his expense. Jack watched with mild amusement as he closed the the door behind him. 

As they walked down the hall Jack couldn’t help but feel a nervous energy build in his chest, heart slightly unsteady in beat at the anticipation for the task ahead of him. Silently he prayed to the old savior, the stars and the stream above that nothing happened during the address. Even more so he prayed that should something happen that he would be prepared to face whatever wished the royal family harm. That he would be strong enough to protect his comrades should they need him.

 

\---------------

“ _The public address will begin in approximately half an hour, primary team report for check in,” Hanzo echoed through the mental channel._

“ _South sector is clear and running smoothly, the catering has finished setting up and the decor team are finishing up with the ice sculpture delivery now,_ ” Genji reported 

“ _Enchantments and wards are holding strong, no magical anomalies or disturbances detected so far,_ ” Jessie called out. 

“ _North sector and main gate entrance are secure. The last few people are starting to trickle as we speak. We will be preparing to close the gates soon,_ ” Jack reported. 

“ _Excellent, we’ll be commencing team rotation in about fifteen minutes after a check is done on the east and west wall security. Primary team will rotate to the inside of the building while the secondary team rotates outside. Does everyone understand?_ ”

“ _Yes Captain!_ ” 

“ _Excellent, good luck and stay sharp,_ ” Hanzo echoed out before closing the channel. 

Sighing Jack took Phos off his ear piece, giving the small mollusk a few strokes behind the eye stalks before glancing over his shoulder to the large black dome building. Despite the fact that they had 70 guards stationed, only ten of those units were M.K. Placing a hand over his chest plate Jack tapped at the spot where Gabriel’s ring hung on his chest. He could feel it’s comforting weight as he tried to stay calm. Focused on it’s warmth he reached out to the gemstone and feel the small traces of energy he left stored in it when he was younger. 

As he helped close the gate with the last of the patrons entering through it dawned on him that this was the only gem that he has ever owned. Realizes that even with all the time he’s spent training and living in the castle that he hasn’t once borrowed or bought a single gem or stone from the crystal collective. Maybe it’s a sign that Gabriel’s gem stone is the only one that he’ll ever need, the only one he wants to wear.

Jack’s lips quirked into a wry smile at the foolish idea. Refocusing his attention to his job Jack does one more sweep of his area before Hanzo called to begin the rotation, ready for the event to start.

 

Inside the building Jack surveyed the area. The main antechamber was secured with three guards on either side of the oval room and two M.K. units on either side of the entrance to the main room. Walking up to them Jack gave them a quick salute before producing his I.D card from his pocket. The guard on the left took his I.D. while the one on the left produced a silver chain with a small black stone at the end. The guard then moved behind Jack as he pressed the stone to Jack’s back. Glancing back Jack saw the stone glow a faint blue as it resonated with his tattoo, he could feel a current travel down his spine as the crest flared with energy.

“Everything checks out, proceed Morrison,” the knight said as he handed Jack his I.D. back. 

“Thank you,” Jack said as he took the I.D. back, giving a small bow before proceeding down the hall. Small overhanging lanterns lit the polished red mosaic tile floor of the hallway, its soft warm glow danced across the intricate tessellations and patterns of the floor while bathing the grey walls in a soft inviting light. 

Finally reaching the end of the hallway Jack took in the sight of the large gathering of people. The royal family staring right back at them, center stage and on display for the press, high on their thrones while the royal legislators and royal court magicians sat below them. In the inner circle of the room every major city official was present from, Wittven to Phaginten. Citizens and dignitaries all eager and anxious, hungry for answers on how the Reyes family planned on handling the situation at hand. 

The Reyes family in question sat confident and proud, all dressed in black suits with purple accents and jewelry. Gabriel front and center with his parents at his side, completely relaxed as he eyed down the audience, truly a sight. 

His gawking was interrupted as Phos caught Jack’s attention. The small mollusk glowed a faint blue as energy sparked between it’s eye stalks, it was Hanzo. Clipping Phos back on his earpiece Jack took the call. 

“ _The conference will begin in ten minutes, everyone sound off and check-in,_ ” Hanzo echoed through the link. 

One by one each unit stated their status and location. Giving a satisfied grunt Hanzo spoke again. “ _Excellent, everyone is rotated and accounted for, begin to move to your designated positions and await for further instructions._

“ _Sir!_ ” They all bellowed through the channel before closing it. 

Walking down the aisles Jack took his place among the three common guards on the far right wall of the room. Scanning the area he managed to find Genji on the opposite wall to him while Jesse stood ready at the back main entrance of the room. Glancing high above he found Hanzo in the balcony area, bow and arrows on his back and at the ready. Training his focus back on Gabriel Jack took a deep breath as he balled his fist, it was time to begin.

 

\--------

As discussion began amongst the city governors, royal court, and the citizens Jack was thankful with how well everything was going. As the royal court magicians explained everything that prince and the investigation team had discovered he could feel the tension in the room starting to ease. Questions started to shift from how the fae could be corralled and contained to how they could be intercepted and find the theorized culprits that were possibly controlling them. Despite this many were still skeptical. 

“Although I would rather the creature not be harmed, I have to say I’m rather at odds on the budging in your plan to resolve the current issue . The people should be our priority in curing of their curses and protection from the ongoing threat that’s upon us. This much money being invested in a theory that has yet to be proven is a bit much,” A representative from Illiac pointed out.

 

A representative from Tenbertut nodded in agreement before she stood as well drawing the crowd’s attention “ I agree as well. We still know little to nothing about these creatures, even if they can be rehabilitated under the assumption that they are being controlled , the plan that the royal family has discussed to have them protected is far too expensive, not to mention a waste of resources for creatures whose motives and intelligence we do not understand,”

Jack frowned as hushed murmurs of conversation began to rush through the crowd over the topic. Out of the fifteen million that would be put into the proposed investigation and protection plan for the the kingdom only about twenty percent would be going toward helping the fae and getting to the bottom of their issues. However it was beginning to look like even that was too large of an investment for the people to buy into.

Glancing over to the prince Jack found the young royals face completely neutral and controlled, the rest of his body however was anything but. His torso was rigid and stiff as he clenched his fist on the desk, his rings shimmering slightly with energy as more misconceptions on the fae started to enter the discussion at hand. Jack’s brows furrowed with a bit of concern as he noticed Gabriels energy peeking through. His parents seemed to have noticed as well as his mother placed a gentle hand over her sons while his father placed a hand on his son shoulder giving it a gentle rub. This seemed to bring the prince out of his head enough for him to bring his hands under the table and fold them into his lap as he relaxed his back in his seat. 

“Besides even if they can’t be rehabilitated they’ll be fine. The creatures have their magic to fall back on to survive, their lives are replaceable with their craft, the lives of our citizens are not, it would be -”

The representative didn’t have a chance to get the rest out as Gabriel stood from his seat. His chair clattering from the force at which he got up. The entire room soon fell silent as all their attention was directed towards Gabriels outburst. His mother placed a hand on his arm to try to calm him back in his seat but Gabriel stood his ground. Giving the queen a pleading look his mother sighed before releasing her hand. Gabriel gave his mother a faint smile before clearing his throat and facing the crowd. 

“If I may be so bold but by show of hands how many of you have used the services or assistance of Brownies, Clurichaun or any other fae for that matter.

With that a decent amount of the room raised their hands and as they did a smile spread across Gabriel’s face, seeming satisfied with the answer. 

“Excellent, now with this in mind keep your hands up if you trusted these fae to be in your homes while you slept, trusted these fae to care for you or your loved ones and cared for them in return.”

All across the most of the hands were still held high save for a few that awkwardly went down as they looked around the room, most likely feeling somewhat out of place. Jack watched as Gabriel’s bright smile slowly slipped in a smug grin. The knight couldn’t see it from here but he knew that fire of mischief and confidence was dancing in the young in the prince's eyes, the same kind that showed when he wanted something or wanted to do something and was determined to take it. 

 

“When we wrote out the budgeting for the plan everything that we decided to spend money on we considered worth spending money on, and that includes the fae.” Gabriel said as he gave the crowd a determined look, all charm and sass gone in the wake of honesty. “While I do understand you worries and they aren’t unfounded, please I urge you to be a tad more sympathetic towards our magical neighbors. Working closely with our court magicians and the investigation team I’ve learned a great deal about the fae and how integral they are to us and nature itself. We’ve relied on them so much for the advancements of spell-tech, the strides we’ve made in advancing as a society and as a kingdom. As a nation we may take their contributions for granted due to the general publics lack of knowledge when it comes to magic but they are incredibly intelligent and emotional creatures. From the ones that live in my very home and some of yours to the ones that my subjects and knights have seen and have had the tragic responsibility of striking down. They are just as much apart of this kingdom as anyone in this room is. To deny that we rely on them, to deny them the help when they could be being possibly abused and manipulated by humans is a grave injustice.”

A silence stretched out on the crowd as Gabriel finished speaking. More than likely mulling and digesting the princes words, awestruck by the clear passion for the fae’s safety as well as the kingdoms. 

Finally sitting Gabriel relaxed in his chair as he put his casual smirk on his face. “Does anyone have any further objections to the current budget on the fae or any concerns on what we’re spending on them?”

The question came out as more of a challenge than an actual inquiry. The prince clearly wanted someone to say something, anything to press his point harder if need be, but the room stayed silent. No one dared to speak out, either clearly swayed by the princes words or not dumb enough to take the obvious bait. 

The king finally decided to break the silence as he let out an awkward cough as he turned to his son Gabriel, giving him a stern look only to be returned coy smile and a shrug if his sons shoulders in defense. “Yes well on that note of my son's outburst, let's move on to the-” 

Before the king could finish a series of loud thumps echoed from beneath the floor, growing louder and louder with every thump. Murmurs of anxious confusion started to spread through the crowd as the security team tried to quell them. 

An uneasy feeling started to rise in Jack’s stomach and spread throughout his limbs, gripping him and putting him on edge as he tried to prepare himself for the worst. Looking around the room he tried to find the source of the sound but to no avail. Phos soon caught his attention as the small fae gave him a tap on the temple, signaling that the psychic channel was open. Reaching out to the call Jack heard Hanzo. 

“ _Status report, how are things outside right now?_ ” Hanzo echoed through the link

“Unsure captain, no visible disturbances but the garden grounds are shaking violently. Enchantments and barriers are still live and holding strong.” 

“ _Start prepping for possible emergency evacuation, we may be dealing with a minor earthquake. Cover the emergency exits and and the outer walls of the building and await further instruction._ ”

“ _Sir!_ ”

“ _Jesse report on the inner enchantments._ ”

“ _All enchantments are fine, no magical phenomenon as far as I can see captain._ ”

The thumps soon grew louder, shifting to a continuous rumble as it started to shake the walls and floor of the room. Jack stumbled for a moment, doing his best to maintain his balance. Looking around the room he watched as everyone started to actually panic now, some bustling out of their seats as they crowded their way to the aisles to make it out to the exits, all the guards trying their best to get them to calm down and exit in a proper fashion. 

“ _This has gone on long enough. McCree, Morrison, and Genji, we’re escorting the family out now, prepare the secret passage behind the main back wall. I will be down in a minute after I help the guards get everyone out._ ”

“ _Yes captain,_ ” They all echoed through the link. 

Just as Jack had started to move the rumbling came to a complete stop. An eerie silence settled as everyone looked around to take in the abrupt calm that settled over the building. Jack couldn’t help but feel a bit of relief as he continued to walk toward Gabriel and his parents. Perhaps it really was just a minor tremor and nothing more. Whatever it was it had passed, all he could do now was make sure that the royals were kept safe.

Jack’s relief however was short lived as the floor cracked before bursting into a large hole, the cause of its destruction was a large metal like object shaped like a large closed lotus blossom that had spiraled through and sailed through the air at the center of the room. On instinct the photomancer lifted his hands towards the potential threat and placed a bubble of light around it to contain what danger may lay in wait. 

The metal object soon formed a series a cracks at its top before slowly unfurling in a screech as metal clashed against metal forming an intricate and sharp flower with different dangerous runes imprinted on each petal. At its center a large uprooted mandrake sat, its spiraling and twisted limb like roots infused into the contraption in a series of haphazard wires and needles. Its eyes and mouth completely sewn shut, keeping its murderous scream dormant. Jack looked on in complete horror, his mouth agape as he watched the various needles discharge from its body. The seals on the nightshades mouth and eyes released and came loose revealing its black hollowed eyes. Slowly its jaw cracked in a dry crunch as it slowly opened its mouth. 

Jack’s mind fumbled to reconstitute his energy into a different barrier. The current one would contain the physical explosion of the mandrake mine but would do nothing to contain the curse that came with its scream. Anyone within earshot of it would be killed. 

Just as the perennials root flung its towards its mouth, ready to rip its face apart to scream Jack watched as Jesse rushed to his side. The young geomancer plunged his hands into the ground, the earth beneath him shattered into large chunks before forming a large sphere around Jack’s bubble. Rising to his feet Jesse clapped his hands together and began to chant.

“Great expanse from below become sacred and strong, stand resolute as you lock away and bury that which has been defiled.”

In an instant the layer of rock compressed itself further before a series of runes imprinted themselves over its expansive surface, turning a bright red as they filled with Jesse’s energy. Within the sphere Jack felt his barrier start to weaken, already aware that the cursed root within started to scream, barely kept at bay by Jesse and his efforts. Their protective sphere started to swell as muffled cry could be heard inside, practically distant and far away as the runes on Jesse’s seal flared violently with light. 

Straining Jesse interlocked his fingers as he poured more energy into the seal, focusing more and more of his will as he tried to compress it back together. “Jack I don’t think I can hold it much longer, its gonna blow.”

Taking his comrades warning Jack split his focus. Raising his other hand toward the royal family he projected another barrier, straining to make it as strong as possible while maintaining the other in Jesse’s seal. “Everyone get down now!” Jack yelled as he desperately turned to the crowd of people. 

And with that little warning and nothing else Jesse’s runes and barrier began to swell once more. The earth sphere changing color from a dark brown to a molten red as the violent magic and cursed root inside ate away at the layer of protection, desperate to break free until finally the sphere exploded in a violent mix of rock and fire.

Jack felt himself fly across the room from the force of the explosion, skidding across the floor, a hard blunt pain bloomed from his back as it made contact with a nearby row of seats . Slowly but surely Jack managed to get on his hands and knees, thankful that the enchantments on his armor were enough to mitigate most of the damage. 

Clutching his head Jack did his best to will his vision back into focus. With his world still spinning and seeing double he watched as the crowd was in complete panic now, their screams of confusion and fear muffled by the terrible ringing in Jack’s ears. The guards did their best to calm and escort them out in an orderly fashion but to no avail as they tripped and pushed over each other in the thick smoke and dust. Wobbling to his feet Jack squinted through the thick cloud of dust and rubble. Moving his hand over his ear Jack unclipped Phos from his earpiece and examined the snails shell before the creature popped out and gave Jack a small salute confirming that they were ok. Giving the creature a small nod Jack placed Phos back on his earpiece before opening the channel back up.

“ _This is Morrison. McCree, Genji, and Captain Shimada please respond._ ” 

The seconds ticked by as Jack waited for a response from someone, anyone. Jack’s stomach started to knot anxiously as he continued to wait for someone to reach out. His throat started to become tight as the silence dragged on, unsure if it was from all the dust and fire that still clouded the hung thick through the air or his growing feeling of despair at the fate of his team.

“ _This is Genji. Jack thank the stream you’re ok. Brother speak to me if you’re ok._ ”

A wave of relief surged through Jack as he heard the young mages voice. Relief that soon turned into drive and direction as Hanzo’s voice finally patched through into the link. 

“ _I am fine brother but that isn’t important right now, we need to ensure the safety of the citizens and more importantly the royal family. We also need to find McCree, he still hasn’t checked in._ ”

“ _I’ll clear out the smoke and fire from the room. It’ll be better for all of us if we can actually see and breathe._ ” Genji assured. 

“Acknowledged, Jack flare off your location so that Genji can find you. I’ll start making sure everyone in the upper levels get to the ground floor safely, it’s extremely unstable up here. Does everyone understand?”

“ _Yes captain!_ ” they both called out.

“ _Proceed then._ ”

With that Jack raised both of his hand and produced a large orb of light. Condensing it the orb pulsed like a beacon in the chaotic gloom. Looking up the photomancer managed to catch catch Genji moving through the air in a faint streak of green wind and energy before landing near Jack. 

Shaking out his arms and relaxing his legs in a few quick steps before giving Jack a quick nudge. “Stand back golden boy, I’m gonna need some space.”

Jack swiftly obeyed and moved back a bit as he watched Genji raise his arms over his head and began to channel his energy. 

“Hasten, Hasten great wicked wind,” the younger Shimada chanted. In a show of strength and grace Genji raised a leg while he lowered his torso, swinging his upper body back up he let the momentum carry him as he spun on his grounded foot. A small storm of green wind started to form between his hands as he continued to spin and twirl, twisting and moving as if it were a dance. “Be brazen and swift as you make the land and audience to your mischief.”

Finished his chant Genji spun faster as the small storm moved from his hands to all around his body. Moving low to the ground Genji planted his hands on the floor, supporting his weight he swung his legs around the ground and through the air as he rolled onto his shoulder and then his back over and over again until finally a contained tornado started to form around him. 

Moving his hands to his face Jack watched as the contained windstorm sucked in all the the dust and debris, clearing the room out of all the smoke and fire. The blackened tornado soon shifted and twisted about as Genji spun back on his feet. Fanning his hands in a wide sweeping arc Genji directed the wind to the nearby large damaged window, crashing through and breaking what was left of the glass in the frame as the gale raged through. Finished his task Genji stopped, wobbling a bit as he gave Jack an unsteady salute which the photomancer returned in kind. 

With the air finally clear Jack looked to the main throne seats, relieved to see that Gabriel along with his parents were completely unscathed and huddled behind their seats. Scanning the room Jack managed to find McCree half conscious and buried under a pile of rubble and broken chairs. Raising his hand Jack strained as he levitated the heavy pile before tossing it away, rushing to his comrades side Jack lit his hands with a bright aura. 

Kneeling down Jack cradled Jesse in one arm while hovering his other hand over the rest of his body, using the aura to check for any fatal injuries or broken bones. Smiling Jack dropped the aura, happy to find no major injuries besides a few bruises and scrapes. 

Lifting Jesse higher in his arms Jack gave Jesse a few pats on the cheeks to rouse him fully. “Jesse, Jesse c’mon buddy we need you here. I need you, we have a bad situation here.”

Blinking rapidly Jesse finally managed to pull himself into full wakefulness. Grasping at Jack’s shoulder for support Jesse managed to raise himself to his feet. “Did I stop the curse in time?”

“I think you did as far as I can tell, we aren’t dead considering we were the closest so that’s a good sign,” Jack said as he slung Jesse’s arm over his shoulder to further support. “Right now let’s focus on getting the Reyes family out of here and as far away from-”

Jack’s words died in his throat as he caught sight of five dark figures emerge from the hole that the mine had created. Two had jumped high in the air with large guns in their hands while the others skittered across the floor on their long spindly legs in feral rush as they approached Gabriel and his parents, poised and ready to strike with large flambard swords in hand.

Despite his dazed state Jesse managed to push himself off Jack and raise his pistol at one of the assailants that soared through the air, emptying out the entire clip as he struck them down. The two Shimadas reacted just as quickly as Genji swiftly sprinted into the path of one of the assailants, jumping into the air Genji slashed through remaining airborne assailant with his short short while striking another on the ground with a powerful blast of ice.

Hanzo soon joined in as well as he leapt from the balcony with an arrow already nocked. Letting his arrow fly he struck down another before charging an arc of electricity to his feet and a nearby adjacent wall. Letting the electromagnetism carry him to the wall Hanzo released a strong charge against it, sending him flying at a frightening speed as he charged toward the last enemy. Unsheathing his sword Hanzo prepared a mighty swing. However the strike never came.

Just before Hanzo’s blade made contact with the black figures midsection the attacker split itself in two. Hanzo found himself striking air, skidding to a halt at the awkward lack of contact as the figures bottom half went limp on the floor while its upper torso skittered at a frenzied pace towards the king. 

Jack scrambled as he was already projecting a bubble around the king but it was far too late. The assassin was mere seconds away from striking the king down. Seconds away from uprooting the kingdoms good fortune and structure and sending it spiraling into mourning and chaos. However it only took a few seconds for Gabriel to step in front of his father, arm outstretched as he produced a dark black orb in his palm before letting out a mighty shout. 

“OPHIUCHUS,” Gabriel growled out. The black orb in his hand then morphed into a series of black spiraling tendrils that caught the dark figure in its grasp, stopping it completely in its tracks. The binds grew tighter and tighter as they completely enveloped the assassin, spiraling around what remained of its body as they squeezed harder and harder until a series of sickening cracks echoed through the now silent room. The shadowy tendrils soon dissipated leaving the figures cloak behind as its body crumbled in a pool of black liquid.

Jack stopped in his tracks as he looked around the room. Despite the all the confusion and danger some of the remaining citizens that had yet to escape from the room had turned to Gabriel in a state of shock him using magic. 

“Gabriel my son, what have you done,” The king said as he stumbled to his feet before reaching out to Gabriel. 

Gabriel slowly raised his hands in front of him, his face morphing into complete horror and hurt as he turned to his father. Mouth open as he tried to speak, trying to find the words to explain himself to his father. 

“Fa-father please I …. I just… wanted to I-” 

Another explosion sounded off in the distance grabbing the attention of the citizens that stayed to gawk, they soon remembered where they were and the situation they were in and continued their escape. Gabriel’s mother soon stepped forward and grabbed him by his shoulder with one hand and cradled his face with the other, gently bringing the princes distraught gaze from his hands to her face. 

“ Gabriel, my sweet boy we need to get out of here. They’ve already seen you use magic we might as well use it to get to safety,” she said as she stroked a hand through her son’s hair. “Can you do that for us love? ” 

Gabriel stared at her dumbly for a handful of seconds before nodding his head. Unbuttoning his blazer jacket the garment shifted and twisted around his body before turning into his usual cape. Turning to his parents Gabriel held out his hand. 

“Mother, Father to me. We’re getting out of here,” Gabriel said as he fanned his cape outward, expanding its size to a great degree. 

Gabriel’s parents hastened to his side, embracing him as his garment soon wrapped around them. As his cape enveloped them the young royal turned his head to Jack, sadness and confusion muddled on his face a silent plea in his eyes that soon vanished as the princes cape finally fully covered the royal family before spiraling into nothingness. 

With the royal family safe and out of the way Hanzo opened up the mental link as the explosion continued to go off in the background. Growing louder and more violent with shouts and screams blending into its violent chorus. 

“ _This is Captain Shimada, I want and immediate status report on the outside team._ ”

“ _Captain the situation is rather bad at the moment, these figures in black appeared and are causing havoc and attacking the citizens. We currently have most of them slain and held back but they’re putting up a nasty fight. We’re also picking up rather irregular magic emissions from the outside gardens, we sent two units there earlier but we haven’t heard a response back from them since._ ” 

 

“ _Acknowledged, I’ll look into right now, prioritize the safety of the citizens and try to minimize the amount of amount of injuries and casualties. Lock this place down, I don’t want these things getting out, is that understood._ ”

“ _Yes Captain!_ ”, The officer declares before cutting the link. 

With orders given Hanzo motioned for Genji, Jesse, and Jack. “You three come with me, there’s no telling what’s going on in the gardens, stay close to each other and get in column formation.” 

Swiftly the three obeyed as they began to move into their designated positions. Jesse moving to the front, Hanzo behind him to his left, Genji at Hanzo right with Jack covering the rear. As they ran through the halls of the damaged building they ran into more of the sinister figures in black picking off and assaulting fleeing citizens and guards with unnatural speed and dexterity.

Breaking formation Hanzo ran in front of Jesse while charging a large amount of electricity in the palm of his hands. Jumping into the air Hanzo pulled himself to a large hanging exposed pipe in the ceiling with an arc of electricity. Flying overhead of all the figures the captain began to chant. 

“Oh noble clouds become the judgement of a god as you strike down the unworthy under your watchful gaze,” Hanzo bellowed as he charged a large ball of electricity. 

The ball soon bursted in a fit as lighting strikes, all singling out all of the black figures and stunning them. The heat from the lighting was enough to burn off their cloaks, revealing the disfigured and crude parts of a homunculus, rushed and sloppily put together. 

Their jagged clay skin crackling with fire and static as the electricity ravaged their bodies. The homunculus soon set their sights on Hanzo, jumping into the air and racing across the walls they skittered to attack the captain as he descended to the ground. 

Hanzo however reacted accordingly, already in the process of drawing his bow with an arrow in hand. Jack watched on in amazement and confusion as the captain aimed at the ceiling instead of his attackers as they were nearly upon him. Hanzo then charged the arrow with electricity before letting it fly, spiraling toward the ceiling as he continued to fall. 

The arrow hit the ceiling, bouncing off with a loud smack like thunder in a raging storm. Spitting off into several projectiles the arrows scattered in every direction before darting to the figures attacking the older Shimada. The static charge that clung to the figures crackling and jumping more violently as the arrows drew closer before the arrows pierced them, running them through as the energy built up in the arrows discharged violently through their bodies. The homunculus now a charred burnt mess landed in a crumpled heap around Hanzo. 

Jack couldn’t help but marvel a bit as Hanzo started to direct the remaining guards as well as the civilians. H had seen him in action during training simulations and demonstrations but nothing to this extent. He couldn’t help but wonder how deep the Shimadas power ran, the magnitude of how dangerous the clan actually was. Jack was snapped out of his gawking as Hanzo motioned toward the three of them, regrouping into formation they continued their race to the garden. 

Finally reaching the garden the first thing Jack noticed was the disturbing amount of magic in the atmosphere, a thick amount energy putting pressure all throughout the air. It was stifling, horribly unpleasant and suffocating. Like a thick cloud of smog that only got worse as they continued to move forward through the gardens. Rushing past the tables of food and chairs the squad came to the the main center tables where a large ice sculpture of a beautiful nymph sat, the are area where the magical presence was strongest and most foul. 

As the four looked around for the cause of the disturbance it only grew worse with each passing second. Jack felt the smell of something sickly sweet enter his nose, its sour stench burning his nose while its sweet undertones made his stomach curl. Glancing at his companions they weren’t fairing much better either. 

“Where the fuck is it coming from?” Genji choked out through a cough.

“We have to figure it out fast, with this much malevolent energy condensed in one area it has to be destructive ,” Jack said as he covered his face with one hand while forming a orb of light with the other. Flinging the orb upward he began to chant. “Great shield that defends heavens go forth and protect mortal men in your radiance, Scutum. 

In an instant the orb of light scattered over the four knights in a shimmering spray, coating their bodies in a thin aura golden aura before turning invisible. Jack felt the pressure around him start to lessen a bit with the enchantment now in place, he could only hope that it would be strong enough to protect them from any physical and magical harm long enough. 

“Thank you Sir Morrison,” said Hanzo. “Now let us find the root of the issue before it’s too late.” 

With that Hanzo sat on the plush grass floor, crossing his legs and folding his palms in his lap he closed his eyes and began to meditate. Sparks of electricity crackled from his body before a wave of energy pulsed outward into the air and the ground, bouncing off everything and everyone. Jack felt a strange tingle travel through his body as the wave of energy passed through him. Eventually the current came to pass through the ice sculpture crackling around it, sparking wildly before finally dissipating out.

Opening his eyes Hanzo bolted to his feet and strode toward the statue. Lighting a fire in the palm in his hand he concentrated it into a heated dagger. Pressing it into the ice Hanzo dug a large chunk. Turning to the others he motioned for them to come closer. 

“I think this is the cause of the malevolent spike in energy,” Hanzo huffed as he continued to chip away at the ice. “Help me break it down. 

With that they all started to break away at the ice, chipping away chunk by chunk they noticed small speckles of shimmering black in parts of the ice underneath. Jack felt his stomach churn as he touched the black chunks as they turned a sickly yellow and caused his magic to waver, now realizing that the ice is infused with anti-etherium stone. A million questions started to run through his head of how and why something like this could have happened. 

Halfway through the large sculpture the four start to notice loose tendrils of red hair plastered and sealed around the ice and Jack could feel his heart plummet into his stomach. A wave of panicked determination surged through Jack as he picked away at the the ice faster, ignoring the slimy feeling caused by the accursed stone. He silently begged the stars, stream and any god that possibly remained that what was encased in the ice wasn’t what he thought it was.

Finally at the base of the ice Jack’s fears became a reality as he stared at the fae that was hidden away in the sculpture. A beautiful woman laid in large purple robes on her side appeared before them. Various wires of blue, green and yellow trailed out of her head, mixed and coiled in with her long red hair. Her hands laid on her stomach while c a large mechanical box with a countdown timer laid stitched in her chest. Her sharp and angular face laid completely at rest as the clocked clicked down to their impending doom. 

The four looked on in horror at the realization that they were dealing with a banshee bomb. A mix of anger and disgust bubbled in Jack as he stared on at the poor creature. Someone had been cruel enough to pick apart and defile the faes corpse, cruel enough to turn it into a weapon.

Now fully aware of the severity of their situation Hanzo opened the mental link to every knight that could possibly hear it within the area. “ _This is Captain Shimada speaking, as of now we have entered a state of emergency, threat level has reached code Asmodeus, I repeat threat level has reached code Asmodeus. I want all civilians, guards, and knights out of the area now, ignore any straggler enemies if possible and prioritize the safety of the citizens and yourselves. Any available messengers contact the E.B.B. team and have them completely seal off the summit building._

Message sent out Hanzo turned to his three subordinates with an eerie calm on his face. “I want you three to leave as well before they seal you inside.”

Jack swore that Genji went near cross eyed at his brothers words before getting in his face. 

“Ok first of all you’re stupid,” Genji said as he jabbed a finger at Hanzo’s breastplate. “Second of all you’re really fucking dumb if you think we’re going to leave you alone with this.”

“Genji that is an order, leave the area and get to safety. If this is allowed to go off the scream will kill anything within a 100 mile radius.”

“What exactly are you going to do by yourself to stop it,” Genji seethed.

“ It may be magic based but the system and trigger for the bomb still works on the principle of electricity to stimulate the corpse for it to carry out its purpose, I may be able to hack and disarm the bomb using my magic, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to succeed. Which is why I need the three of you ro leave.”

“Brother I’m not leaving you, what if more of those homunculus come while you’re trying to disarm it? What then?” Genji countered. 

“Genji we do not have time this, the timer is ticking down as we speak,” Hanzo seethed out. “As your captain I will not stand for this insubordinate behavior, leave now. 

“As your brother I will not abandon you to deal with something like this alone why can’t you just-” 

“Genji I’m serious go with the others now, don’t make me repeat-”

“Hanzo we can help you we-”

“JUST LISTEN PLEASE, I CAN’T LOSE YOU,” Hanzo yelled as he gripped his brothers shoulders tight. 

Seemingly distraught at his own behavior the older Shimada released his grip from Genji before rubbing at his temples, looking to all of them with almost a pleading look now. For the first time since Jack had met him Hanzo actually looked his age. He didn’t see the typical hardened warrior that always exuded a regal presence but a boy, a boy doing his best to carry the power and position given to him at such a young age. 

“Please, I can’t lose any of you,” Hanzo whispered out. “As your captain I will not have you needlessly risk your lives if I can prevent it and I will. I would rather take the fall alone if I fail at my responsibilities than you go down with me.

“With all due respect sir we still aren’t leaving you, we took a vow to protect this kingdom just as you did, we will stand by you no matter what,” Jack said in earnest, moving to Genji’s side to meet Hanzo eyes. 

“We don’t want to lose you either captain, we’re with you till the end as your comrades,” Jesse added with a confident smile. “You won’t get rid of us that easily.”

Hanzo could only stare at the three with a mix of emotions written over his face, his neck flexing as he worked his jaw to find the right words to say. 

“Thank you, all of you I don’t-”

“Brother I know you don’t display emotion very often and this is all very touching but eminent bomb threat,” Genji interrupted as he pointed to the banshee. 

Hanzo’s eyes went wide with realization as he listened to Genji’s words, remembering their situation he let out a gruff cough before turning his attention back to the bomb. “Of course, let gets to work time is of the essence.” 

With that the four approached the banshee. Kneeling down at the metal box clutched to its chest Hanzo examined the timer. 

“Alright we have about forty minutes left on the clock, I’m not entirely sure if that will be enough time to disable the trigger, if it isn’t we’ll have to absorb as much collateral damage as possible with a barrier. We most likely will not survive trying to contain it,” Hanzo said as he turned to the three still waiting for them to back out, waiting for the slightest bit of hesitation from any of them at the prospect of death. Still finding none he turned back to their task. “Let us continue then.” 

With that Hanzo placed his hand on the box only to have the banshee react to his touch, opening its eyes wide as its head snapped toward them with a sickening crack. Baring its teeth the banshee let out a guttural hiss from its throat sending the four knights flying as the force from the sound pushed them back. 

Skidding across the grass Jack felt like his head was going to explode from terrible sound the banshee produce, he could only imagine how devastating it’s scream could be if given the chance to go off. Getting up he watched as the banshee started to slowly rise from its place on the ice. Breathing heavily through sickly coughs the banshee tilted its head back and started to inhale, drawing in air from the surrounding area. The grass around the banshee started to wither, Jack’s enchantment started to flicker in and out as the banshee continued to channel its power.

Scrambling to their feet the four rushed to the banshee again only to be blocked off by an aura of vile energy emanating from its body, the vile sweet stench growing stronger and stronger. The banshee’s stomach grew in size as it continued to inhale more air, its ethereal and beautiful face starting to age rapidly, withering and decaying as its elegant robes turned to rags. 

Glancing down at the countdown clock Jack noticed that their time had been shaved clean in half, a mere twenty minutes remained to disable the bomb. 

“Guys I think we have a problem,” Jack said as he pointed to the countdown clock. 

“We must have triggered some sort of spell mechanism when we disturbed the bomb,” Jesse surmised. 

“Whatever the case we don’t have time to disassemble the enchantment and diffuse the bomb,” Hanzo said grimly, “Breaking down a spell framework with this much malevolent force in a timely fashion will be impossible.”

Moving past all of them Mcree wordlessly pressed his hand against the vile wall of energy before chanting. 

“Fall, fall false visage. Reveal and lay bare the truth I have hidden,” Jesse whispered as he closed his eyes. “Reveal and lay bare what has always been mine.”

Taking a deep breath Jesse opened his eyes revealing the right one as a completely different color, a near golden hazel now instead of the usual dark brown. Coating his fingers in a bright red aura Jesse began dragging his hand around the barrier he began to shift and ripple the energy of the field.

“This thing is fucking thick I won’t have time to disenchant it properly, I’ll have to settle for a makeshift hole,” Jesse murmured as he continued to pick and shift the barrier with his deft fingers, finally satisfied with his work Jesse coated his hands in a more intense energy before digging his fingers into the barrier. 

Jack watched on amazed as Jesse had already managed to weaken the barrier in mere few minutes. 

“Jesse, ho-how are you doing this, are you you-”

“Not important right now,” Jesse grunted as he started dig his fingers deeper into the barrier before spreading it, slowly prying a hole open. “Just hurry and disable the bomb I’m not sure how long I can keep this open for,” he continued as he ripped the hole open wider, face already drenched in sweat as his muscles strained to maintain the opening.

Moving swiftly Hanzo ducked under Jesse’s body and over the opening, unclipping Lapis from his ear before directing the small mollusk to the bomb. 

“Lapis, infiltrate,” Hanzo said pointing to the bomb.

Giving a small salute Lapis re-entered their shell. Poking both its tentacles and eyestacks back out of its shell Lapis extended it’s eye stalks to the side of Hanzo’s head while sending its arms to the timer box. Squeezing it’s tentacles into a small opening port the small snail tapped at Hanzo’s temple signaling that they were in. 

“Commencing link, Lapis brace yourself,” Hanzo warned before creating a current of electricity between Lapis and himself. 

The current then traveled through the mollusk, lighting its body in a pulsing blue light, until the charge finally reached the timer box. The corpse of the fae seemed to be alerted to this as it turned its gaze toward Jesse. Swiftly the fae moved its hands to Jesse’s, intertwining their fingers together the creature lengthened its fingernails into thin sharp pin like needles. Squeezing Jesse’s hands tighter the creature proceeded to push its nails into the back of Jesse’s hands. 

Jesse let out a piercing scream as the banshee pressed harder into his hands, digging deeper and deeper. Streaks of tears ran down down Jesse’s face while blood from his hand ran down his arms as he struggled to keep the barrier open while enduring the banshee’s assault. 

“Jesse!” Jack cried as he drew his sword ready to strike the fae’s corpse down. 

“Jack don’t!” Jesse protested through gritted “Who knows what will happen if we attack it or make it more volatile. Hanzo please, hurry!”

“Just hold on a little bit longer,” Hanzo said as he continued to work. 

Jack glanced at the timer on the banshee’s chest, fear rising in as the clock was already at fifteen minutes left. His stressed only worsened as he heard a loud thud come from the other side of the garden wall. The pounding continued as the wall slowly began to crack with each resonating pound. Moving to Jack’s side Genji drew his sword and readied himself. 

“Guess we’ll be getting more company,” Genji grimaced.

 

“It must have been alerted to the commotion the banshee was making,” Jack surmised. “We need to protect your brother and Jesse until they finish.” 

“Right,” Genji confirmed. “Jesse, hang in there we’re counting on you man!”

Jesse could manage a pathetic whine as he squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to ignore the pain. The banshee’s body started to decay even further, aging into that of a hag, it’s eyes rolling in the back of its head as it’s bloated stomach continued to swell with air. 

Jack brought his attention back to the crumbling wall, heart racing with anticipation on what was coming to assault them. His teeth ached from the tone the banshee was emanating from it’s inhaling, sharp and cutting like a tuning fork. With the vile atmosphere and constant noises in the air it was hard to concentrate, hard to push down the creeping dread that was looming over him but he had to, needed to if they wanted to survive the next fifteen minutes.

The pounding on the wall finally paused before coming crashing down in one fell swoop as a homunculus swung through. This one was far larger and far less humanoid than the ones, its pale body exposed with a mop of lavender hair running down the length of its back that barely covered the crude beedy holes on its face that tried to pass for eyes. The musculature of its form was uneven and sloppily crafted with its left arm being larger than the right which held a club to keep itself balanced and steady, its powerful legs left deep imprints in the ground as it lumbered forward toward the team.

Swiftly the creature dug it’s fingers into its scalp before it’s hair stood at a dangerous pointed end. Digging it’s hand deeply into it’s scalp the homunculus ripped out a handful of the strands with them still standing at a sharp edge. Straining and flexing its larger arm, the creature threw the spear like hairs directly at Hanzo and Jesse. 

Acting fast Jack produced a barrier to stop the hail of hairs. The makeshift projectiles slammed against it with thud before bouncing off. Repeating the process the creature flung another volley, getting better results this time as it left several cracks in Jack’s barrier as they stuck through the other side, seemingly still trying to push their way through to harm his comrades. Straining Jack reinforced his shield, slowly trying to bring the projectiles to a standstill and they continued to try bore through. 

Tired of attacking from afar the creature rushed straight for Hanzo and Jesse, determined to stop their progress on the bomb. Jack watched in horror as the creature swiftly rushed them down with a surprising amount of coordination despite it’s deformities. 

A flash of green and angry yelling soon snapped him out of it as Genji charged toward the creature at a deadly speed and fervor. 

“No you don’t!” Genji yelled as he jumped into the air. 

Twirling through the air the younger Shimada brought the heel of his foot down into the creatures neck successfully throwing it off it’s balance. Landing back on the ground Genji rushed the creature again only to have it regain its composure and lift its club high in the air before bringing it down in a mighty swing. Undeterred Genji continued his attack, moving onto the path of the club the young mage stopped just short of where it would have splattered him before bringing himself into a forward aerial flip. Gracefully landing on the creatures weapon Genji ran up it’s length before swinging his sword against its neck, leaving a shallow cut with black murky liquid dribbling down its front from it’s wound.

Clearly agitated now the homunculus reached to grab for Genji only to be denied as the younger Shimada jumped into the air again, using the very air as a foothold as he climbed higher and higher and higher until finally deciding to charge down for another attack, his sword glowing green as a howling wind ebbed and flowed from his blade. Reacting swiftly the creature got down on all fours. Straining it’s muscles once more it brought it’s hair to stand on end again in higher, sharper spikes, all pointed directly at Genji.

Flailing his arms Genji cancelled the enchantment he casted on his sword before filling his mouth his as possible before blowing it back out in a large gust, successfully pushing himself away and tumbling harshly to the ground. Seeing an opportunity to strike the creature rushed for Genji who was still on the sprawled out on the ground trying to recover.

“Genji no!” Jack cried as he poured more energy into his barrier. 

Reinforcing it once more, straining with all his might Jack managed the spring the needles like hair off his barrier and into the distance. Rushing forward Jack planted his hands onto the ground, enchanting the earth as a tangle of roots, grass and vines rushed toward the creature, grasping around one of its legs and tripping it over, stopping just short of Genji. 

The homunculus fell over its own arms, each one twisting in a awkward wrong direction. Slowly the creature started to untwist itself, joints, muscles and bones cracking and snapping back in place, it’s skin breaking and tearing in various places as fibered muscle ripped through the surface. Putting itself back together the creature charged for Jack, the sinew of bloody black flesh pushing through it’s skin with every movement. With sword readied in his right hand and a building aura in his left Jack met the creatures charge as he ran toward it. 

Producing a orb of light Jack hurled it forward at the creature's face and letting it burst in a bright flash, effectively stunning it long enough to leap to it’s side and stab at it’s ribs. Jack pressed his sword in as deep as he could, struggling to drive his blade all the way in with the creatures thick lining of muscles. Black fluid sprayed and gushed out of the wound hitting Jack directly in the face. The photomancr stomach curled as the scent of sour rot assaulted his nose, he felt his insides lurch upward in an attempt to hurl but he but kept it down as he twisted the blade deeper in.

Still dazed the creature went to blindly grab at it’s side for Jack only for the knight to roll away from it’s grasp. Sprinting forward again Jack produced another ball of light and hurled it at the homunculus, this time letting the magic explode in its face in a wash of flames and bright light. Stunned again the creature attacked erratically without ryhme or reason and it blindly tried to smash Jack who was already on the charge again. 

Taking his sword Jack hacked away at the creature, striking again and again while dodging all of its clumsy blind swipes. Finally having enough the creature straightened to its full height using it’s club for support. Taking it’s weapon in its dominant hand the homunculus slammed the ground hard, sending out a small shockwave throughout the area around it. 

Seeing the wave of shattering earth and crumbling ground heading toward him Jack produced a barrier him, however the ground shook beneath him too, crumbling and cracking apart before rupturing and sending him flying through the air. Reeling Jack spun through the air, disoriented and dizzy as the world twisted around him. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t cast as he started to fall into a spiraling descent. 

The spinning soon came to a stop as he found himself caught in a pair of strong arms, looking up he found his face pressed against Genji’s breast plate as they moved through the air. Genji looked down to meet Jack’s gaze giving him a quick wink before setting his determined gazed back on the creature. 

“Jack we’re going back in,” Genji yelled over the roar of his wind as they rushed face first toward the homunculus. 

“Wait what,” Jack panicked. 

“Just trust me and let go when I say so and go for the eye on the left,” Genji assured as they drew closer to the hulking menace, its arm already raised with its club for a mighty swing. “Now!” 

Jack followed Genji’s instructions, veering to the left while the areomancer veered to the right, the club missing completely as they both landed on the creatures face. Drawing his sword back Jack plunged his sword into the creatures eye along with Genji. The homunculus bucked wildly as it tried to shake the two off. Jack clung tight to the pommel of his sword as he was swung around like a rag doll. Looking over to Genji he saw that the young man had his hand held out to him, just as ready as he was to get off this less than stellar ride. 

“I think it’s about time we end this,” Jack yelled as he extended his hand out to Genji. 

“Couldn’t agree more, lets torch the bastard” Genji said as he grabbed Jack’s forearm. 

Using his magic Genji lifted them both into the sky while the homunculus clumsily tried to pull the swords out of its eye sockets. Now a decent distance in the air the two mages began to channel their magic. Raising his hand Genji initiated the spell. 

“Great flame give into your desire, give into your all consuming nature,” Genji chanted as he produced a large blazing sphere of flames above Jack and him. “Go forth and embrace all in you heat, go forth and consume all in your tumultuous inferno, Sol.”

With the spell finished Jack took Genji’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers he began to enchant the spell further.

“Great hearth that blazes in the heavens, lend me your aid as your body burns bright, as you enchant mortals with your warmth, as you inspire with your brilliant heat, Fornax,” Jack shouted. 

Jack began to reach deep inside himself as he channeled the spell, pouring more and more of his energy into the cast till he felt his nose start to drip with warm blood. He would risk everything if he had to, they needed to end it here for the sake of the countless of innocent lives, for the sake of his prince.

Enchantment finished Jack’s energy surrounded them in a golden aura, the fireball above them grew greatly in size, changing color from warm red and orange to a brilliant mix of purple and blue. Jack could feel the intense heat of the flames on the back of his neck as the enchantment continued to strengthen the spell. 

Fully charged the two aimed there joined hands at the creature sending the intense fireball forward. The spell soon made contact with their enemy, consuming the monster and shifting into a burning tower of flame. Burning grass and flowers churned through the air as the spiraling inferno raged on. Jack gasped for breath as he watched the spell shifted from its grand blue to a dull orange as it started to lose potency.

 

Th photomancer was soon caught out of his trance like state as Genji placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “C’mon we need to hurry and and help Jesse and my brother who-”

Before Genji could finish his sentence Jack found himself pushed away by a gust of wind. Helplessly he watched as Genji extended his arm out as he tried defend against the boulder that was flying toward him. The boulder made contact with Genji’s body as Jack’s prior protective enchantment shined bright in an attempt to absorb the blow only to shatter into a spray of golden dust as Genji flew through the air before landing on the ground in a crumpled heap.

Jack got on his hands and knees as he looked at Genji’s still body, mouth agape as he reached out a hand in the distance between them. Struggling to his feet Jack rushed to Genji’s side only to be stopped as another boulder sailing in his direction, barely missing as he dived down. 

Leaning on the back of his elbows Jack turned to the fires that the homunculus had been engulfed in only to see the creature rising from the flames in a messy heap. Half of its face was a mass of scar tissue, bone and muddled flesh. The large mane of hair that surrounded its body had been completely burned off revealing the top of its skull. Black viscous liquid bubbled and popped from all over its body as it continued to approach Jack with every lumbering step, every labored and disgusting wheeze. 

Struggling to his feet Jack prepared to make his last stand. He didn’t know how much time he had left, he didn’t even know if he had the strength or energy to even cast a halfway decent spell. Despite his low energy and lack of sword Jack grit his teeth and stood his ground, if he was gonna go out he was gonna go out swinging. 

The monster began to charge Jack who was already running toward it himself, screaming in his charge with a bright golden aura in his hand. Just as he was about to cast a spell a large arc of lighting traveled swiftly through the air and struck the creature, the force was great enough that the homunculus flew back several feet. 

Looking back to the source of the lighting Jack saw Hanzo, his face in a complete state of rage as he carried Jesse’s limp body in his arms. As the captain walked forward Jack noticed the banshee’s body had near completely decayed, whatever fleshed remained had turned into brittle flaking dust that scattered in the wind like grey flower petals only leaving its crystal like skeleton behind that shimmered aa dull red. 

They had done it, they had managed to defuse the bomb in time. Jack rushed to Hanzo side, already a million question running through his head. 

“Captain thank the stream you did it I-” 

“Morrison, take McCree and see to him and Genji,” Hanzo interrupted as he held Jesse out to him. “I will take care of this vile filth.”

“But captain-”

“Do not make me repeat myself Morrison,” Hanzo growled out. 

That was all the warning that Jack needed as he scooped Jesse gingerly in his arms and made his way to Genji. Reaching the younger Shimada Jack placed Jesse next to him on the ground before examining both their bodies. Horrified Jack looked down at Genji’s body to see that his arm was broken, swollen and twisted at a horrible angle. Kneeling down Jack checked his pulse and his breathing, thankful he was still alive. 

Acting quickly Jack decided to prioritize Jesse’s injuries first due to the massive amounts of blood he was losing. Lifting Jesse halfway into his lap Jack slowly pulled up one of his arm, slight panic setting in as he saw his gauntlets and arms soaked and slick with blood. Swallowing thickly Jack pulled gently pinched one of the gauntlets to try to get it off only for Jesse to rise back to consciousness with labored breath as he babbled in pain, wide eyed and scared. 

Jack did his best to hold him against his body as Jesse continued to thrashed about in a panicked frenzy. Holding him close Jack cradled his head, forcing the young man to look into his concerned and terrified eyes. 

“J-Jesse, Jesse please calm down it’s me, i-it’s Jack. Please buddy you have to calm down,” Jack pleaded as he stroked through Jesse’s hair. 

Jesse’s eyes started to focus in on Jack’s face, his breathing starting to slow as he tried to control. “Ja-Jack I….. I , did we… I- I don-”

Jack shushed him with a finger over his lip before he continued to stroke his hair. “Jesse listen to me, I know you’re hurting right now but I can make it better. But for me to do that I need to remove your gauntlets, it’s gonna hurt when I do,” Jack said as he did his best to keep his voice steady, he could feel his throat getting tight as he tried to will back his growing panic “I need you to be strong for me ok, can you do that for me buddy?”

Jesse simply nodded as he tried to keep his focus on Jack’s face.

“Ok, ok you ready?” Jack said as he gripped the end of one of his gauntlets. 

Jesse nodded again with a labored breath, closing his eyes with furrowed brows and a deep frown on his face, his bottom lip quivering as he waited for the pain.

“Alright here we go,” Jack said as he got a grip on one of the gauntlets. “One, two, three.”

With that Jack swiftly pulled the gauntlet off with Jesse flailing and screaming again as a result. Jack pressed his forehead to Jesse’s, trying to his best to hold him down, whispering small comforts until he finally managed to get Jesse to calm down again. Raising his head Jack’s heart twisted as he saw the small tears well in Jesse’s eyes, the labored sobs as he tried to keep it together. It was almost enough to drive Jack to tears as well. In the distance Jack could hear various explosions and pounding from Hanzo and the homunculus but he didn’t dare turn around, Jesse needed him, needed all of his attention.

“Alright Jesse just one more,” Jack assured. 

Jesse shook his head side to side in a urgent no, a desperate plea to stop. 

“Jesse please just one I swear, one more and then it’s over, I promise.”

Jesse weakly raised his hand to Jack as he turned his head to the side and clenched his jaw, readying himself for what was coming. 

With Jesse’s consent given Jack pulled the other gauntlet off. Jesse doing his best to muffle his scream through his teeth as he breathed through his nose. Lifting Jesse further into his arms Jack did his best to examine the damage. 

“You did a good job, it’s over now, just let me take care of the rest,” Jack whispered as he lit an aura in his hand and examined Jesse’s hands. 

The young geomancers hands were a mess, a sticky mix of sweat and blood covered his hands that were swollen and a horrible shade of purple as they visibly throbbed. Jack looked closer as he lit an aura in his palms and washed it over Jesse’s hands, searching for any residual magic or curses. The aura in his hands soon spiked as it sensed a pull of an energy signature that wasn’t Jesse. Jack let out a small sigh of relief as it was just the lingering energy of the banshee and not a curse, Jesse would most likely get to keep his hands so long as he removed the contaminated foreign energy and closed the wounds. It was in these moments Jack was thankful Angela provided him detailed medical emergency spells in her notes.

Producing a small ball of water Jack brushed his lips against it and enchanted it further. “Hygieia.” he whispered against it before the ball of water started to bubble, slowly turning from a crystal clear to a light sky blue. 

Moving his fingers in an intricate pattern Jack slowly covered Jesse hand in the waters before slowly having it enter into his wounds from his palm. Slowly Jack shifted the water through until it came through the top of his hand, now a dark red with speckles of murky black mixed in. Jack gave an almost smile as he successfully removed the toxic energy, already seeing results as Jesse’s swelling had already started to go down. Closing his hand into a fist Jack condensed the water before heating it, bringing it to a boil till it evaporated along with the toxic energy. Repeating the process Jack sanitized Jesse’s other hand before he began to heal them.

“Spring forward the space on what has been damaged, hasten the clock on flesh that has been impaired. Till time restores what has been lost, till time heals all wounds, Aceso” Jack recited as a bright aura surrounded Jesse hands, slowly the holes in his hands started to close. 

Jack knew it would only heal at a surface level but it was all he could do. He didn't trust himself or his energy levels to heal the delicate and intricate nerves and muscles in the young man's hands lest he cause extended damage to Jesse’s motor functions. It would just have to do for now. 

Satisfied with his work he gently rested Jesse on the grass before getting up to help Genji. As Jack stood he felt his head start to ache with a dull throb, bring his hands to his head he tried to steady himself. He felt another rush of warm blood start to drip down his face, far more profuse this time. He had overexerted himself in his casting, he was near the end of his rope. 

Sniffling the blood back in his mouth Jack spit it out into the grass, the taste of copper filling his mouth as he made his way to Genji. “Not yet, I just need a little more time, not yet,” Jack whispered to himself. 

As he stumbled to Genji he saw Hanzo continue to fight the homunculus. The captain had managed to sever the creatures stronger arm as well as one of its legs. However he hadn’t finished it off yet still leaving shallow cuts into it as he darted around it. Hanzo didn’t want to kill it, he wanted to make it suffer before he did. 

Hanzo left a deep slash in its neck before back pedalling away, charging a large mass of lighting in his hand as the homunculus grasped at its neck trying to keep the wound close. 

“Oh noble clouds become the cruelty of a god as you devour the hearts of mortal men.”

With that Hanzo released a continuous stream of lighting from his fingertips, hitting the homunculus directly and melting away what skin remained of its body, burning its flesh down to its bone before he cut off the energy leaving nothing more than a smoldering form that miraculously was still twitching. Hanzo stilled remained unsatisfied with his handy work and drew his bow out and began to chant.

“Fall, fall oh royal sky. Lay waste to those who oppose your expanse. Lay waste and smite those who deny your power,” Hanzo recited as a small storm of lighting encircled him, ravaging the ground around the captain as it danced wickedly. Slowly the lighting infused into the body of his bow and his string, coating it in a blue light. “ May the arrogance of mortals beget their suffering, may the arrogance of mortals be silenced by the thunderclap,” Hanzo said as he drew an arrow and nocked it. This one different from the others as it seemed to made of pure metal. 

As the captain drew the string to its anchor point on his lips the arrow started to glow a faint blue before turning a bright red, crackling with energy, aim trained on what was left of the creature Hanzo finished the spell. 

“Magni,” Hanzo uttered before letting the arrow fly. 

In an instant the arrow flew as a thunderous and deafening sound resounded across the garden. In a laser like beam of heat and electricity the arrow pierced the homunculus body, blowing it to pieces. Chunks of it flying back into the distance while others practically evaporated from the sheer force and heat of the arrow. 

Jack watched as Hanzo approached him, his ears still ringing from the force of the spell that he just witnessed. He was right though, the power that Hanzo held, that the clan held was not to be trifled with. 

“How are they?” Hanzo said flatly as he stooped down to his brother. 

“Jesse needs immediate medical attention, he’s somewhat stable but he’s passed out from shock. Genji has a broken arm but is still breathing.”

Picking his brother up Hanzo opened up the mental channel sending a message to all nearby operatives in the area. “ _This is Captain Hanzo speaking, lower threat level from Asmodeus to level five . I also need an emergency medical evac at my current coordinates.”_

With that Hanzo closed the channel before staring off into the distance not particlarly looking at anything as the sun settled into the evening horizon, a calm settling into the lazy pink and orange sky.

\------------

Jack looked down at Jesse’s hat as he trailed his fingers over the brim of it. He barely had time to recover it as the medical rescue team dragged them away to the castle, horrified at all of their injuries when they got to the med bay. 

He wanted to honestly rest, despite being the least injured of the three of them he was still battered and bruised all over, a few bandages and gauzes soaked in everoot ointment wrapped around his forearms and his rib cage to deal with the pain and soreness. He also hadn’t slept since they came back home but his stomach was in knots as he waited for anything on Genji or Jesse. Angela had effectively put him in the corner of the waiting room and told him to either rest or be patient. He didn’t want to be bothersome and hover but he couldn’t stand the thought of not knowing whether or not his friends would be ok or not. 

His brooding was interrupted as he heard the door to the medical wing open, it was Genji who looked worn out and extremely over everything. His typical shiny and styled hair laid messy and flat against his face and forehead. He wore a loose over sized white shirt that was tucked into his green shorts while his feet were covered by soft bunny slippers. Jack felt a pang of guilt as he looked at Genji’s arm that was covered by a black cast covered in various runes. Genji finally noticed Jack and gave him a small smile, too tired to lift his face his into his usual cocky grin. 

“Yo,” Genji said as he gave Jack a small wave. “You look like shit by the way pretty boy.” 

Jack only gave a half laugh as he rushed toward Genji, ignoring the pain in his side and ankle as he embraced the boy tightly, holding him close and tucking Genji’s head under his chin.

Genji let out a choked out sound as he gave Jack a few pats on the back. “Ok golden boy I missed you too but please not so tight, I’m still a little bit sore after today.”

Jack immediately backed off immediately, his face burning with embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I’m….. I’m just happy you’re ok.”

Genji simply smiled as he closed the distance between them and hugged Jack, wrapping his good arm around him and gently placing his forehead against his chest. “Yeah, I’m happy that you’re ok too Jack.”

“How’s your arm?”

Genji backed away from Jacked as he waved the cast around before shrugging. “Meh no big deal, doc said that it was shattered in so many places that they couldn’t heal it with magic immediately, the cast is realigning it properly so they can later, I’ll be stuck in this thing for a at least three weeks.”

Jack felt another pang of guilt surge through him as he looked down at Genji’s cast. If it weren’t for him he would be in his position or worse, all because he wasn’t paying attention. Biting his lip he tried to find the words to apologize for his incompetence but sorry didn’t seem like it would be enough, nothing felt like it would be enough. Jack however was soon pulled out of his funk as Genji pulled on one of his cheek hard.

“Quit it golden boy you look like a fucking puppy, a kicked puppy no less,” Genji grumbled. 

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about the fact that I can feel your guilt from here.” 

“How can I not you, saved me if it weren’t for you I-” 

“Look man I know you feel bad about what happened but don’t sweat it ok you would have done the same for me. If I’m not making a big deal out of it then you shouldn’t either alright,” Genji said as he turned around. “Look man it’s late just get some sleep, I really don’t feel like dealing with this right now.”

“But how can you not make a big deal about it, you could have died,” Jack said, his voice fraying with a small bit of frustration. 

Genji stopped in is steps at that still not facing Jack he sagged his shoulders with a sigh, clearly tired. “Because this is all that I have I suppose. As a member of the Shimada clan I was born to do this job. From the day you’re born you’re told you have a set purpose and a set fate even if you don’t want it. You’re told that you live to do this job and you’ll die doing this job, after a while you just accept it, the thought of dying just isn’t that big of a deal. Easier to just make the best of it till the time comes I guess.”

Jack face twisted into a frown as he looked at Genji’s back. “Genji I-”

“I mean don’t get me wrong golden boy I do love this job. I get to kick bad guys in the teeth and look good while doing it. I get the adoring cheers of citizens, annoy Hanzo whenever I want to now, and access to the top of the line spell-tech for experimentation. I just wish I was given a choice in the matter and sometimes I can’t help but entertain the thought of what I would have done if I was given that choice. If my brother was given a choice.” Genji said before turning around and given Jack a smile. Not one of his sly smirks or crooked grins but a vulnerable genuine smile. Jack’s felt himself squirm a bit on the inside, incredibly unused to an expression coming from the young man. “Oh yeah I almost forgot. I met you and Jesse, so that's a plus too.

Jack was at a complete loss for words, not entirely of what to say. Genji must have realized the same thing as he rolled his eyes and swung his good arm around Jack’s neck, bringing him down to his level. 

“C’mon golden boy, if you really wanna make it up to me then lets go get some food for my brother, he’s probably starved himself by now in his office since we got back,” Genji said as he steered Jack toward the exit. “Afterward we can visit Jesse once he’s out of surgery.” 

“Hey Genji.”

“Yeah?”

“Sorry about some of the stuff I said.”

“It’s alright, just the less I have to think about that kind of stuff the better, you know. But if it means anything I forgive you mother hen, I know you mean well.” 

Jack smiled a bit at that, still squished under Genji’s body and hunched over at his height as they continued to walk together. “Thanks.”

\------------

 

Jack and Genji stood in front of Hanzo’s door with bell pepper stuffed with rice and meat as well as a large piece of cake, apparently the captain had a large sweet tooth that no one knew about save for Genji. 

As they approached the door there was something very off about the moving picture that was usually set there. The dragons that chased each other in a circle had vanished while the storm in the background was far more violent and turbulent. The willow leaves that usually swayed in the edges in the picture were replaced by colchicum petals that swirled violently in the churning storm of the painting. 

Genji knocked on the door only to receive no answer. Waiting a few moment he tried again and still received no answer. Finally getting frustrated Genji let out a huff before finally pounding on the door repeatedly. 

After a minute of knocking with no end in sight the door finally opened revealing the captain looking completely miserable. His hair hung loose over his left shoulder, tangled and messy while his usual uniform was replaced with a faded worn out blue shirt and pants. 

“What do you want brother? You should be resting,” Hanzo sighed out as he peeked through the door. 

“Yeah and I could be saying the same about you to,” Genji retorted. 

“Please, please not right now. I still have much to do, I am writing personal letters to the families of the guards and units that fell in battle today.”

Genji’s expression softened as he held out the plate of cake for Jack to take. Pushing the door open slightly further Genji held Hanzo shoulder. “Look I know you have responsibilities and I know a lot happened today, but driving yourself into the ground isn’t gonna help anyone either. Look how about you eat and take a break and come with us to visit Jesse, he’s probably out of surgery by now and would probably like to see you too anyway.”

Hanzo visibly winced at the mention of Jesse name. “Thank you for your concern but I am fine. Not to mention I am sure I am the last person Sir McCree wants to see after what I put him through today.”

“Brother, please you don’t know that.” 

“Forgive me the both of you, but I should get back to work,” Hanzo said as he closed the door. A few moment passed till Hanzo opened up again and took the cake from Jack’s hands and closed it again without another word. 

 

Genji simply sighed before turning around and heading out of the administration office. “C’mon Jack let’s go see Jesse, poor guys probably bored out of his mind without us.” 

\-------------

“Remember lets not ask him about his eye or how he did it unless he’s comfortable with telling us,” Jack whispered as he put his hand on Jesse’s room door. 

“C’mon blondie give me some credit, I have a bit of tact,” Genji said with a roll of his eyes. 

With that Jack gave a nod of his head as he opened the door to Jesse’s room. The young dispeller laid sprawled out in his bed, his eyes red and weary with his arms and hands completely bandaged up and covered in runes. His hair was completely loose and in a mess over his face and eyes. Slowly his eyes drifted into focus onto Jack and Genji, a wide toothy grin spreading across his face as he caught sight of them. 

“Hey guys,” Jesse whispered 

“Sup buddy, how’s it feel to be a hero,” Genji said as he took a seat at the end of Jesse’s bed. 

“Really fucking shitty,” Jesse answered 

“You look pretty shitty,” Genji added with a smile. 

Jesse let out a weak laugh as he put his middle finger up at Genji. “Fuck you raddish boy.”

“But seriously, how are you feeling,” Genji offered as he moved to Jesse side bringing a hair tie out of his pocket. Using his magic the tie swiftly crossed the room and began to work it’s way into Jesse hair. The sides began to slowly to work themselves in an intricate braid while the rest was pulled back in a bun. 

“Pretty ok I guess all things considered, I’m high as a fucking kite right now, I don't know what they gave me but it’s good. I really don’t feel much in terms of pain in my hands and arms right now.”

“Did they said anything about your hands, will you be able to recover,” Jack said as he moved to Jesse’s and placing his hat on his night stand table. Getting on his knees he rested his head and arms on the side of his bed. 

“Doc said I’ll make a full recovery, I just need to do some physical therapy when I’m ready. Told me I was lucky you acted when you did and removed the malignant energy.”

“I’m sorry I put you through that,” Jack said as he pushed the remaining hair out of Jesse’s face revealing his eyes. His right eye was still the same golden hazel as when he disabled the bomb. 

Jesse leaned his head further into Jack’s hand as he closed his eyes with a smile. “Don’t be, if it weren’t for you I would have probably lost a lot of the motor function in my hand, might not have been able to cast anymore either. How’s the captain by the way?

“Drowning himself in his work, he’s writing to the families and loved ones of the guards who died in the fight.” Genji said as he finished with Jesse’s hair. “We asked him if he wanted to see you but he decided not to join, he feels pretty guilty about what happened to you.”

Jesse slowly opened his eyes back up with a frown as he turned his head to look at Genji. “I see, by the stream I’m so fucking stupid,” Jesse said with mirthless laugh

“What do you mean?” Jack asked as he got up and when to a nearby cabinet, looking for cards or some type of game. 

“All this time I’ve been chasing after him and I haven't really been taking his feeling into consideration. Can’t believe I’ve been annoying him when he has stuff like this to worry about, god I’m so stupid. No wonder why he wan’t nothing to do with me.”

“Hey man, don’t worry about that right now, just focus on getting better,” Genji said as he got closer to Jesse’s side. 

“Genji’s right, you guys up for a game of Wyverns and Warpaths,” Jack said as he brought the board game up for them to see. 

“Dude are you serious,” Genji said with a deadpan expression. 

“So is that a no?” 

“What of course not I fucking love that game,” Genji said with a wave of his hand. “Set that shit up, I call Jesse as my team mate.”

“What why do you get Jesse?” Jack said with a pout. 

“Because he’s physically impaired, it’s only fair to him.” 

“Ok but why do you get him?”

“Because I’m cute that’s why,” Genji said with a smug grin. “ If it makes you feel any better we’ll trade off every round.” 

Jesse let out a fit of giggles as he let the two carry on. “Thanks for coming to see me guys.”

“Don’t mention it,” Jack said as he returned Jesse’s smile. 

Into their fifth game of Wyverns and Warpaths Jesse began to shift uncomfortably in his bed, clearly something was bothering him. 

“You ok man? I hope you don’t have to pee because I am sooooooo not doing the whole bedpan thing,” Genji said with a frown. 

“No it’s nothing, well I guess I’m just surprised is all.” 

“Surprised by what,” Jack said with a quirk of his brow. 

“Surprised that you’re not asking more questions about, you know,” Jesse said as he lean his head to the right while winking his eye. 

“Well we kinda figured that if you kept it a secret from us for this long you had a good reason for it. You don’t have to tell us anything unless you want to, or if you’re not ready,” Jack assured. 

Jesse looked between the both of them before licking his lips and taking a shakey. “Thanks but at this point I might as well, especially after everything that’s happened today, everything that we’ve been through together.”

“Thanks for the trust man,” Genji said with a smile. 

“The truth is that I have the gift of sight.”

“Well that actually explains a lot, especially with the dispelling and the bomb thing today,” Genji said in realization. 

“How much can you actually see with it?” Jack said curiously. 

“Most magical phenomena that can’t been seen with the naked eyes. Curses, enchantments, certain magical dragon spirits that pretend to be tattoos.” Jesse said as gave Genji a smug grin.

“You knew from the beginning, how lame. And here I thought I was being cool and mysterious about it,” Genji said before puffing his face out. 

“I usually keep the illusion over it to block it’s influence, it blurs my vision a bit but it’s a small price to pay to keep away certain spirits and fae it attracts, not to mention certain mages and magic poachers that would want it for themselves.”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, we understand why you wouldn’t want to tell us.” Jack said as he placed a gentle hand over Jesse’s. 

“I know, but I’m glad I did, I really trust you guys. You’re taking this a lot better than I thought you.” 

“Jesse, you having a one in a billion blessing from the stream doesn’t change how we feel about you and it never will,” Genji said a dramatic wave of his hand. “Now let's get back to me kicking both your asses at Wyverns and Warpaths. 

“I swear you’re cheating,” Jesse grumbled. 

“You’re just a sore loser,” Genji smirked. 

 

With that the three continued to play until the nurse finally made their rounds and kicked Jesse and Jack out. Genji then parted ways with Jack, tired from today and ready to end what was left of their less than ideal day leaving Jack alone who was far too restless to sleep yet. 

Jack wandered the castle, not walking to anywhere in particular, mostly just trying to past the time long enough until his feet couldn’t carry him anymore. As he continued to walk he was surprised to see Azrael swoop down from the sky. The large owl soon rested on his shoulder, nipping at his hair before giving him a few distressed cries. 

“Hello Azrael, what’s wrong did something happen?” 

Azrael simply cried out again before clutching Jack’s shirt in its feet, tugging him forward. 

“You want me to follow you?”

Azrael tugged harder as he flapped upward, nearly pulling Jack’s shirt over his head. 

“Alright, alright you don’t need to be pushy I’ll come with you.”

The bird trilled before letting go of Jack and flying away to a near exit outside with Jack doing his best to keep up. Going outside Jack shivered under the chill of the cold night, folding his arms around his body Jack continued to trail Azrael until he made their way to the castle gardens.  
Walking deeper into it Jack saw Gabriel sitting alone on a stone bench near a drained fountain. He held a small flame in the palm of his hand as his cape fluttered in the faint breeze. Without warning Azrael swooped down onto Jack’s shoulder and called out, alerting Gabriel to their presence. 

Sighing the young prince slumped his shoulders as he slowly turned around. “Azrael please, I’m in no mood for your-” Gabriels words died in his mouth as he stared at Jack for a moment, wide eye as he worked his jaw.

“Uhhhhm hi, sorry I didn’t mean to come here unannounced Azrael brought me and I was just following him, I didn’t know that you were here my prince,” Jack said as looked down to the floor.

Azrael let out a few cackling chirps that almost sounded like laughing before flying away, leaving the two men alone. Wordlessly Gabriel got up and crossed the distance between him and Jack in three quick strides. The prince simply stared at him for a moment before bringing his hand up to Jack’s cheek. Lightly he ran a careful thumb over the bandage there, caressing it until he dragged his thumb down onto his jawline. Jack winced under the princes cold touch causing Gabriel to become conscious of what he was doing. 

“You’re here, you’re ok,” Gabriel rasped out. 

“Yes, forgive me if I made you worry my prince. It was not my intention to cause you distress or disturb your alone time. I can leave if you want me to.”

Gabriel merely shook his head as he let out a ragged sigh. “Please stay, please.”

“Of course.”

Gabriel went back to his spot on the stone bench with Jack joining him. As he sat the wind picked up once again, chilling him to the bone. Wrapping his arms around himself he did his best to brace his body against the cold. Gabriel soon glanced over and noticed Jack’s distressed state and scooted closer to him. They were shoulder to shoulder now, Jack could feel the faint brush of Gabriel’s thigh on his while their hand were practically pressed together. What little space that did remain between them was soon closed as Gabriels cape expanded and wrapped around them both squeezing them together for the warmth.

Jack was surprised by how thin the material of the cape actually was, it was almost like touching a thin veil of water, Yet despite this it was comfortable and unbelievably warm. It smelled of Gabriel too, the same smell of sage and heady vetiver. Jack couldn’t help but feel himself start to drift off, his eyes growing heavy until the prince finally spoke. 

“I’m sorry for Azrael dragging you out like this, especially with how cold it is, you could have gotten sick out here.”

“It’s fine honest, I’m just glad you’re fairing decently well after everything that happened today. How are your parents doing?”

Gabriel let out a mirthless laugh as he stroked a hand through his beard. “They’re uh … they’re dealing I suppose, I dunno. I got into an argument with them so I’m not really sure.” 

“Was it about the… you know.”

“Yeah, it was the whole blowing my secret thing,” Gabriel said as he produced another ball of fire in his hands. Wiggling his fingers about he manipulated the fire till it took the form of a small humanoid figure. The figure danced in the palm of his hand, twirling about and leaping from finger to finger till Gabriel closed his hands back together and snuffed it out. 

“That was one of the first spells I learned when I was a child, my grandmother had taught me it.”

Gabriel eyed Jack for a moment, searching for an ounce of judgement in his expression. Any indication that he may be going into territory that was too personal for Jack to handle, giving baggage that Jack wouldn’t want. And yet he found none, and so he continued. 

“I was somewhat frail when I was a child. I couldn’t do much in terms of physical activities or going outside. So when I developed magic I was rather ecstatic about it. I showed my grandmother and my parents and they couldn’t believe it. They were happy for me that I had finally had something that I could do, that I could call my own but that was the day I was bound by secrecy to it,” Gabriel said as he traced a finger over his tattoo on his right hand. “When my grandmother and grandfather were both still alive, when they first took the throne it was an uphill battle for them. Magic was still heavily frowned upon back in their youth. My grandmother faced a great deal of criticism for many years due to her magic. Criticism that would turn to hate and led to the assassination of my grandfather.”

“Killed? But we learned in school that he died in his sleep.”

“One of the biggest cover ups this kingdom has had the honor of keeping. My grandmother didn’t want to give whoever who did it the satisfaction. She was always so strong and kind, she did everything to protect our family and this kingdom. Which is why when she learned of my magic she had my parents and I do everything in our power to hide it. Even with the improved views on magic my parents and her never wanted me to go through the same cruelty and heartache she went through. So she taught me magic in secret. She still wanted me to have something that I could call my own. She wanted me to show me the beauty of magic and the good it could do.”

A long silent stretched on between them. Jack felt Gabriels hand find his under the warmth of the young princes cape. Simply resting over his, asking for permission for affirmation that it was ok to be touched.

Without missing a beat Jack wrapped his pinky around the princes who squeezed back tightly. 

“Most parents say that they would do anything to protect their child from the world. It’s rather sobering however to know and witness them being perfectly content with dying for you,” Gabriel said as he placed his entire hand over Jack’s, intertwining their fingers. “I know I did the right thing in saving my father today but I can’t help this awful feeling of guilt, like I spit on everything they’ve worked to protect. And worse I can’t but feel relief in the fact that I don’t have to keep this facade up anymore, I-I’m just so tired of it all.”

 

Jack could feel Gabriel’s hand start to tremble under his, could see the tremors rack his body as he turned away from Jack. “Your majesty I-”

“Forgive my ramblings Sir Morrison I didn’t mean to say this much, I’ve said too much. I won’t pretend to be ignorant enough to ignore that you let me take your time out of obligation due to the power I have, my status. You are far too good, far too kind to me, you’re too ….” Gabriel cut himself off as he squeezed Jack’s hand harder. “I thought I lost you today as well” Gabriel’s said as his voice frayed off, practically on the brink of tears as he took a few labored breaths. 

That was all Jack could take from the prince as he fully embraced the prince. Chest to chest he could feel his ring press between them. He didn’t care if his actions were inappropriate or against regulation, all that mattered to him in that moment was comforting Gabriel, and keeping him safe. 

“You’re wrong my prince, just as you have said in the past I do this because I want to, because I care about you.”

Jack could feel Gabriel let out another stuttered breath as he slowly buried his face in the crook of Jack’s neck. “Would it be naive of me to consider us friends?”Gabriel asked.

 

Jack stroked his back in small circles as he held him tighter. “No, no I don’t.”

Gabriel let out one more small sob before wrapping his arms around Jack. “Thank you.”

Jack wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that but it didn’t matter. He would stay by Gabriel’s side as long as he needed him. And with everything that was happening and what was to come he had the feeling that he would be at his side for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK this took a minute to post, to make up for it have some fun facts about the character and writing process. 
> 
> Hanzo;
> 
> 1\. Hanzo origin extends farther than just controlling lighting but also extends to that of electromagnetism. Due to it being one of the four fundamental forces of the universe it gives him a lot of creativity and adaption. In this chapter he uses it to stick to walls using metal, and rebar steel thats built into the wall. By imposing a similar charge on a magnetic surface he can repel himself of these surfaces and launch himself at great distances at high speeds. 
> 
> 2\. Hanzo can also use his origin for "hacking". If something uses electricity as a defense or for security Hanzo can hack it using lapis as a medium to connect him to the device almost like a USB cable. Lapis connects to the device while Hanzo sends out a charge. Lapis will then send this charge back as computational information that Hanzo can understand and then use it to infiltrate a system. 
> 
> 3\. The spell that Hanzo used to kill the monster in this chapter is the equivalent to that of a railgun. Theres a lot of science to this so i'll just give the cliff notes version. Basically Hanzo charges a positive charge at the bow while storing a negative charge at the string and his body in parallel fashion forming the "rail" while the projectile acts a bridge between the two. The driving current goes through the positive side, through the projectile and comes back through the negative side, using the Lorentz Force which is the force exerted by a magnetic field. The arrow basically is catapulted by this force from the negative to the positive side at a very dangerous and deadly speed. The range of this is super limited due to the fact that the projectile burns up pretty quickly due to the speed at which its traveling and the force exerted on it. The first time Hanzo used this spell he broke nearly every finger in both his hands
> 
> 4\. Hanzo is under the list of most dangerous mages in all the kingdom. Others include Angela and now Gabriel due to his exposure. 
> 
> General stuff:
> 
> 1\. In this chapter I was stuck on how the meeting would be interrupted, I knew I wanted it to be a bomb but I couldn't think of anything cool. One day I was listening to FROOT by Marina and the diamonds and one of the lines was deadly night shade. My mind went to mandrakes and it sorta clicked from there and I created the mandrake mine and then the banshee bomb since I was digging the scream motif. 
> 
> 2\. Wyverns and warpaths is a play on snakes and ladders, I used to play that game a lot as a child. 
> 
> Jesse: 
> 
> 1\. Jesse's gift of sight is actually 1 in a billion in terms of mages getting it. It allows those who have it to seen rare phenomenon along with fae and spirits that try to hide themselves. This however can be troublesome as some fae are attracted to him due to his sight if he makes it obvious there are also various black market dealers that would also like to get there hands on it if they knew. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ok thats about it. This chapter took so long with me switching jobs with my new one being mostly physical labor. I like my new jobs but it leaves me pretty tired and sometimes writing is the furthest thing from my mind. But yeah hopefully i can post again soon. 
> 
> Comments, concerns and criticism is always welcome as I like to talk to you guys. 
> 
> Have a good one homies


End file.
